GH 2019 presents The Drakes
by TheLostCanary
Summary: In today's issue (October 14, 2019); Word games and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes; #001 Teaser**

An all new General Hospital 2018 spinoff (in the same "world" as GH 2018 and GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber)

Patrick and Robin have been building a new life for themselves and their children in and around the city of Berkeley California.

With the sights and sounds of San Francisco in the near distance, they must find the time to juggle their careers and family life in the chaotic reality known as life.

And with Patrick's father Noah (Jessie Springfield) and his new wife in the mix, things can become quite hectic.

You can also expect characters from across the GH landscape to drop in on the young family, with Robin's legendary parents surely to pop up now and then...

Coming soon!


	2. Homeward Bound

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes; #002**

 **Homeward Bound**

A light rain fell as Patrick drove his car, a sleek all black 2018 Lexis RF-F, along the I-5 corridor north of the big city (San Francisco). His wife Robin was napping beside him in the front passenger's seat.

It was already early in the next day, their return flight from Port Charles (where they had attended the memorial service for Sonny Corinthos earlier the previous the day) had only arrived half an hour ago, and as usual, Robin was fast asleep the moment they had made it to the freeway. Just like their daughter Emma, she easily fell asleep in cars. Anna had often ribbed her daughter about it over the years.

It was nearly 1AM, and both of them had to be at work by 9AM; meaning a short night of sleep awaited them both.

In fact, in Patrick's case, it would be his first full day back at work since the fateful day when had been shot in the shoulder during Emma's abduction a few months back (an earlier storyline but Emma is safe and sound and home).

Robin opened her eyes and looked over at Jason as she sat up in her seat. He saw that he had awakened.

"Honey, you didn't need to wake up," Patrick told her. "We've got a couple minutes at least before we get home," he added as he reached over and caressed her cheek with his right hand.

Robin didn't say anything at first, content at just looking at her attractive husband.

"I'm okay, I'm up now," Robin said after a few moments, smiling up at him. "I meant to tell you that when you were talking with Epiphany at the service, before we left," she continued, "Carly really went out of her way telling me how appreciative Sonny was for your helping him to walk again."

Patrick nodded his head. It was an uneasy time a few short years ago, getting Sonny to walk again, and both men hardly got along the entire way. But toward the end they had learned to respect each other.

"By the way," Robin added as she realized they were nearly home, "I want you to take it easy tomorrow. Jeff Webber may have repaired that shoulder of yours, but he did warn you to give the nerves time to heal properly."

Patrick nodded his head.

"Yes," Patrick said, "I did hear him," Patrick said with a slight tone of annoyance in his words. But then he smiled, knowing his wife's tendency to be over protective of those she loved.

"I can't wait to see Emma and Noah when we pick them up from your parents tomorrow," Robin said wistfully as Patrick aimed the car down the street they lived on.

"Me too," Patrick said as he pressed the button on the steering wheel that activated the automatic garage opening.

Ten minutes later, they were in their home and safe in bed and fast asleep. But that wasn't a case for another woman…

 **Several blocks away…in a nearby home…**

A man was holding a knife, and repeatedly stabbed the woman he had followed home and was now killing; in her own bed inside her own home. He watched in silent reverie as the life ebbed from her eyes…

Content that the vile woman was finally dead, whom he didn't really even know, he stood up from the blood soaked bed and stared down one last time; satisfied that by killing this dastardly woman he had saved the life of the woman he _really_ cared for; her name was Katie Bluebird…Nurse Katie Bluebird.

He reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of newspaper and stared at the animated drawing of the woman he had just killed.

"Mrs. Blanch Bellows; you will no longer hurt the sweet Nurse Katie Bluebird," _The Killer_ said with stoic determination.

And then he took the knife and pierced the face of the comic-strip character to who his words were spoken to. Because, to him, the woman he had killed in real life just moments ago was also the same woman in a cartoon strip; he was very disturbed and very dangerous. And on a collision course with the lives of Robin and Noah Drake.

 **This issue featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Noah Drake**

 **and Guy Pearce as The Killer**


	3. Pieces of the Future

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes; #003**

 **Pieces of the Future**

 **Berkeley General Hospital**

 _Situated in the middle of the city, and only three miles from the famed University of Berkeley, Berkeley Hospital had carved out a well- respected reputation as well…_

Dr. Patrick Drake's first full day back on the job (after recuperating for several months from a gunshot wound) was nearing the end of a ten-hour day as he made his way down a corridor.

He had hoped it would have been an easy first day back, just touching bases with everyone, as well as his patient load, but of course life had another plan.

Holding a file containing an x-ray, he came to the office door of his good friend Dr. Raymond Croft.

The door to Raymond's was opened, and just as expected, Patrick found Ray (which everyone called Raymond) standing at his desk and looking down at the _Sao Bernardo_. Ray was in his late 50s, with a long mane of hair that went halfway down his back; which he kept in a tight ponytail.

The _Sao Bernardo_ had oncesailed the seas off the coast of Argentina in the late 1500s; a 21-gun Spanish galleon that had earned quite a legend in world naval history. And Ray had been, for nearly two years, painstakingly building a wooden model of the famed craft (2000 pieces), which was 1/90th scale.

Patrick had learned in the past not to say anything while Ray was about to place a piece (using special glue for wooden models), and that was what he was doing as Patrick watched. The slightest distraction could cause him to drop the piece; and being so flimsy it could break.

Ray delicately placed the piece, using tweezers, and then he stepped back.

"I think Noah (Patrick's one-year old son) will be starting his freshman year at Berkeley," Patrick said with humor in his voice as Ray stepped back, "when you finally finish building that thing."

Ray stood up straight and looked over at Patrick the doorway of his office.

"Hey, don't forget," Ray said to Patrick, "I'm doing this for your son. It will be worth several thousand dollars by that time and I'll sell it and contribute what I get from the sell to his college fund."

Patrick shook his head side to side.

"I can only imagine what a college degree will cost by that time," Patrick came back with, knowing it would cost a pretty penny in the future. "Hey," Patrick said, holding up the file, "Could you look at this?"

Patrick handed Ray the x-ray. As usual, in such cases, the patient's name and biographical information was not included, so as not to cloud the judgment and opinion of the other doctor.

Ray held the x-ray up toward the light on the ceiling so as to get a better look. He could tell right off that the x-ray was that of a child; no doubt one of Patrick's patients.

"Terminal," Ray said, with a slight tone of remorse in his words; "How old?"

Patrick took the x-ray back.

"A two-year old boy," Patrick said softly. "Chemo isn't working and the mother…"

Ray went back to his model and used his tweezers to pick up the next piece. Being in his late 50s, he had learned many years ago to just turn the page, inside of his mind, when matters such as these came up. Patrick had not yet gotten there.

"Just let it go," Ray said as he looked at the wooden piece as he dabbed a swath of glue from a small plastic applicator.

Patrick leaned against the door frame he was standing in and nodded his head.

"I hate this part," Patrick said as he put the x-ray back into the file.

"That is why," Ray continued as he placed the wooden piece near one of the sails on the wooden model, "we don't put the names on the x-rays when we ask for second opinions. It only invites us to get involved, emotionally involved, with even more patients."

Of course, Patrick already knew this. In the past, the patient's biographical information was shared readily; but research in the high suicide rates in the medical profession had swayed most medical establishments, like Berkeley Memorial Hospital, to construct an abstract wall to distance doctors from patients that were not the own.

"I know…" Patrick replied.

"Oh, by the way," Raymond said, "I saw Robin earlier. She told me that she had picked up another consulting job with the Berkeley Police Department.

"This is the first I've heard of it," Patrick responded with a dismissive tone. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

Ray could since a tone of annoyance in Patrick's voice.

"Hey; I know its extra work for her, and it's a drain on the time the two of you get to share with each other and your kids." Ray said as he stood up from the model and looked at Patrick. "But think of it as her own Spanish Galleon for Noah's and Emma's futures; and I bet it pays much more than this," he added, pointing at the _Sao Bernardo_.

Patrick smiled and nodded his head; getting the point his friend had just made.

Continued…next time; Robin's observations puts her in danger.

 **This issue featured;**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **and** **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**


	4. The Patterns of Time

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes; #004**

 **The Patterns of Time**

 **(with special thanks to Walter Black)**

 **Inside a briefing room at Berkeley City Police Headquarters**

It was Friday, and on Fridays, Robin would spend most of the day at the Berkeley police department. Ever since Emma's abduction and her safe return ( _which was an earlier storyline in the issues of GH 2018_ ) Robin felt that to help repay the debt of gratitude she owed to the Berkeley PD, she would be a part time consultant.

And in that time, she had actually helped solve a couple crimes by digging into the forensic puzzles that riddled most hard (active) and soft (unsolved) cases.

On this day, the briefing room had its usual attendees; detectives and senior uniformed officers, and as always, leading the meeting, was Captain Amanda Croft. Robin did a head count and found that there were 18 people crammed into the room, with only two of them being women; Robin and Amanda.

Amanda was a plain-clothes detective who had risen up through the ranks and was now in charge of the detective department of the Berkeley P.D.

She originally hailed from Kentucky and had a thick southern accent that went along perfectly with her medium length flat brown hair and her in-your-face demeanor; meaning she was friendly but didn't take shit from anyone; especially men…which was why Robin really liked her…she reminded her of her mother Anna.

There was a bunch of murmuring going on in the room, and when Amanda stepped up to the head of the table behind an old wooden podium, Robin could already guess that the southern firecracker was going to launch an F' word to bring order.

"Alright," Captain Amanda Croft said, with her southern drawl and raised voice, "stop f**kin' around you greasy assholes!"

Robin, thanks to having been around many police officers growing up (her father Robert Scorpio and her mother Anna Devane had each spent time as the Police Commissioner of Port Charles), had never known such a high ranking official who cursed as much as Amanda did, and especially in the current political correct atmosphere the country was existing; it was entertaining at least.

All of the men took their seats; none of them wanting to get on their captain's bad side.

"As you all know," Amanda continued, with a serious look on her face, "our fourth victim _(* the woman who was murdered back in the issue "Homeward Bound")_ was found earlier today (Friday). And just as before; it happened exactly five-weeks after the previous victim's body was found."

Amanda turned back toward the whiteboard behind her. One by one she used a wooden pointer to point at each of the pictures of the four victims; they were arrayed across the top, with the pictures of the four different locations where their bodies had been found beneath the corresponding photo of the victim it went to.

Amanda turned back to face her subordinates.

"Do the f**kin' math people," Amanda said with gritted teeth; she was being very serious. "There are now three dead men and one dead woman on that board behind me. Each… of… them… killed… differently," she enunciated each of those words slowly, "and as of yet this department's inability to get even a single lead makes us, in my humble opinion, look lower than a snake's belly in the water of a wagon's rut."

No one had an idea what that even meant.

One of the uniformed officers asked a question.

"Captain; how can we be sure the murders are even related?" He asked.

Asking Captain Amanda Croft a question was always risky; one never knew her temper level on a given day. Amanda open her eyes wide and glared at the officer; never a good sign.

"Gee, I don't know officer Lakes," Amanda came back with; her words laced in sarcasm. "Maybe it's because this small city has had only five f**kin/ murders in the past 20 weeks. Did you even attempt to do the f**kin' math that I asked you to do when I started this meeting about a minute ago? And all of them, every single one, happened five weeks apart on a Thursday, with the body being found in the morning of the following day," she stared directly at Officer Lakes, "the day after Thursday is Friday," as if educating him on the days of he weeks.

While Amanda continued her briefing, Robin thought back upon what she had just said; and it was correct. A random person (the four victims were unrelated and each had been killed in a different way). Robin had an idea!

"…so," Amanda continued, "Since we know all four victims were unrelated, and each of them killed in different ways at four different locations; that alone must tell us something about our killer." No one replied. "S**t people, think! What kind of person would kill like this?"

Robin blurted out an answer.

"They're crazy," Robin said with a soft voice.

Usually, well always, Robin had never said much at the briefings, being that she was just a consultant; and yes a woman in a room dominated by gruff men. And that was why everyone slowly turned their attention to her.

"Mrs. Drake," Amanda said as she walked over to where Robin was sitting on the far left of the front row of seats by the door, "what did you just say?"

In all the time Robin had known Captain Amanda Croft, the police captain had never cussed at her; not even a damn or a crap had ever been uttered.

"Well," Robin said as she felt the eyes of all the others on her, "everything about each of these cases it totally different, just as you pointed out. Unfortunately, I have known many unbalanced people in my life _(*Port Charles seems to be is stuffed with them_ ) and each of them did share one trait; abstract detached logic."

It was a term she had once heard Dr. Kevin Collins used.

"So," Amanda cut in with quickly, "you think our unknown killer is a nut?"

Robin nodded her head.

"I wouldn't… generally… use that label," Robin replied. "But yeah. However," Robin added, "there does seem to be one concrete structure in the killer's mind…"

"I know what it is," a detective sitting next to Robin suddenly said.

He was an African-American man whom Robin didn't know that well; his name was Martin Combs.

"Do tell us," Amanda said, shifting her glance to Martin; and without cussing.

Martin looked at Robin and then back to his captain.

"Time," Detective Martin Combs replied. "So we know that every five weeks the murderer kills someone. What if the killer's unstable mind (he briefly looked at Robin, who then nodded her head) becomes detached from our reality during those five weeks and only resurfaces when reality steps in."

It was a very heady idea, Robin thought to herself; but it had a frightening trajectory.

"If that's the case," Robin continued, again with Amanda's undivided attention, and everyone else's as well, "we need to find the place, outside of reality, where this killer goes to; or in five more weeks…"

Amanda raised her hand and Robin stopped talking; Captain Amanda Croft didn't need to hear the rest; she simply looked back at the whiteboard and the empty space next to victim #4…as if it were waiting for victim #5.

"Shit…" Amanda said softly.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft**

 **Anthony Mackie as Det. Martin Combs**


	5. The Dot Connector

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes; #005**

 **The Dot Connector**

 **Berkeley City Memorial General Hospital…Cafeteria**

The cafeteria was pretty crowded, and for a good reason; there was actually pretty good food there to eat.

Robin and Patrick sat together at a table window. She was having a salad and he was having a bowl of turkey meat chili. She was telling about her day at the police department (* as covered in the last issue).

"Detached abstract thought," Patrick said upon Robin finishing her recap. "So, if you and Detective Martin are right, there will be another victim in five more weeks."

Robin nodded her head.

"To be honest," Robin said, as she sipped from her Diet Sunkist, "I hope I'm wrong; but I know I'm not."

At that moment, a familiar face entered the cafeteria and saw the two of them eating over by the window; it was Monica Quartermaine.

"Well hello there," Monica said with a friendly voice. "Imagine me finding you here," she added with a chuckle.

Patrick stood and scooted out a chair for Monica to sit in, which she did, and then he sat back down. They engaged in small talk, with Patrick and Robin telling them about their lives in Berkeley.

Monica updated them, as best as she could; with the events in Port Charles. Monica had not attended Sonny's funeral, which Robin and Patrick had two days earlier; she still harbored ill fillings toward the man, Sonny, who she still believed robbed Jason from a normal life.

A waiter brought Monica a bagel and a cup of coffee.

"So, let me get this straight," Monica said to Robin, "here you are, an accomplished professional in the medical field, internationally recognized for it, and you're moonlighting as a police consultant? Really?"

Robin nodded her head.

"The Berkeley Police Department was very helpful to my mom (Anna Devane) and dad (Robert Scorpio) when they came out here to find Emma," Robin explained.

Monica nodded her head, and had a happy look on her face.

"I was so happy to hear that Emma and Lulu and Rocco were all brought home safe," Monica; recalling being told about the whole ordeal by Anna. "So what kind of cases are you consulting the police on," she added after taking a bite from her bagel.

Robin told Monica, without divulging the names of the victims or other sensitive material, about the current case. Monica listened intently, and found it quite fascinating.

"I would think that the police are worried about another victim in five more weeks," Monica deduced after Robin had told her most of it.

"Exactly," Robin replied. "The fact that all four victims were found at different locations has made the forensic evidence far too scattered for the detectives to predict where the next murder will take place. One was found in a café, one of them in an abandoned school bus, one atop a movie theatre rooftop and latest, the fourth victim, and the first female, was found in her bedroom."

Too Robin's surprise, Monica suddenly became very interested with a look of shock on her face.

"What is it?" Patrick asked Monica. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Robin," Monica said to Robin, "can you tell me the four locations again?"

Robin listed them again, and as she did, Monica accurately described each of the victims physically without even seeing their pictures; each description was spot on.

Victim one was an elderly black man with jet white hair…victim two was a young man with curled blond hair who worked at a fast-food restaurant…victim three was an overweight oriental man that ran a dry-cleaning service and was totally bald… and the fourth was a middle aged woman with long red hair who lived alone in the home she had won in a divorce from her husband.

"Monica," Robin said, with disbelief in her words, "you have just correctly described each victim; including some information not given to the media; how did you do that?"

Monica took a deep breath and replied with the name of a good dear friend of hers who had passed away a year ago.

"Gail Baldwin," Monica said with a quiet voice…

Robin and Patrick looked at each other; had Monica lost her mind?

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake and**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine**


	6. A Character's Demise

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes; #006**

 **A Character's Demise**

 **(inspired by Walter Black)**

 **Previously**

 **Berkeley City Memorial General Hospital…the Cafeteria**

 _Robin and Patrick were having lunch together when all of a sudden Monica Quartermaine arrived at their table. She was visiting Berkeley Memorial Hospital and just happened to see the two of them._

 _When Robin told Monica about a case she was consulting the Berkeley Police Department on (a string of unsolved murders) Monica seemed to know a great many details about each of the four victims._

" _Monica," Robin said, with disbelief in her words, "you have just correctly described to me each victim; including some information not even given to the local media; how did you do that?"_

" _Gail Baldwin," Monica said with a quiet voice and smile…_

 _Robin and Patrick looked at each other; had Monica lost her mind?_

 _Our story continues…_

Robin knew who Gail Baldwin was; having met the kind woman many times before her death just over a year earlier. Robin had no idea what Gail had to do with the string of murders she had told Monica about.

"Okay, I give up," Robin replied to Monica. "Where does Gail Baldwin fit into this?"

Monica sipped from her coffee and then she explained.

"Years ago," Monica began telling Robin, "and I mean way back before your parents came to town, Gail introduced Jessie Brewer to a comic-strip that used to run in the Port Charles Tribune newspaper."

Patrick cut in.

"They stopped publishing the Tribune back in the early 90s," Patrick interjected.

"Yes; but the comic-strip Gail had introduced to Jessie had stopped running even before that," Monica was feeling a little melancholy remembering the past. "To make a long story short, Jessie got me into reading it for several months in the late 1970s. The strip was titled _Nurse Katie Bluebird_. Nurse Katie was always sticking her nose into other people's business or getting involved with crazy plots that put her in danger."

Robin chuckled.

"Nurse Katie Bluebird sounds like some of the nurses in real life," Robin said with a knowing smile.

"You and me both," Patrick said with a laugh.

Monica nodded her head and laughed a little too.

"Well," Monica said after a pause, "one of the recurring plotlines devices, and they ran it into the ground, had Nurse Bluebird encountering seedy characters in her everyday life," she aimed her words at Robin, "One of them was an elderly black man with jet white hair, his name was Jenkins, and he was always complaining about her dog barking, which got her in trouble with her landlord."

"Monica," Robin cut in with, "did this elderly man work at a magazine stand?" ( _*the first victim was an elderly black man found bludgeoned to death inside the small magazine stand he ran_ )

Monica nodded her head.

"That's right," Monica said after thinking back, "he did. And then the next plotline after that one involved her having a brief fling with a young man who worked at the fast-food restaurant she frequented in the morning on the way to work; he eventually tried to rape her, and yes he had blond curly hair." ( _* the second victim had blond curly hair and was found dead in a trash dumpster behind the fast-food restaurant he worked at_ )

And then, just as she had done with the first two victims, Monica accurately described the real life victims, and again, they bore an uncanny resemblance to the characters in the comic-strip who were antagonists in the Nurse Katie Bluebird comic-strip.

"I stopped reading the strip when Katie's aunt showed up," Monica said with annoyance in her voice. "She was a divorced bitter older woman and tried to scam Nurse Katie out of her inheritance."

"The fourth victim," Robin explained, "was a divorced woman as well."

Patrick had heard all of this and was very interested; it was so strange.

"I see where this is leading you to," Patrick said to Robin, and then he looked at Monica. "Who was the antagonist in the plotline after that one?"

Monica shook her head as she sipped more her coffee.

"I don't know," Monica replied. "My own life was having its own quarks at the time (*her affair with Rick Webber and Alan trying to kill them both; for example), and I had lost interest in Nurse Katie Bluebird's ordeals."

Robin had taken it all in; what Monica had said.

"This is so bizarre," Robin said as she had taken out her cellphone and looked up the Nurse Katie Bluebird comic-strip on Google, "the strip ran in newspapers all across the country before its demise in the mid-1980s. But get this," Robin added as she read more, "each plotline would run for exactly five weeks; with the last chapter, usually published on a Thursday, concluding with the antagonist being confronted or thwarted by Katie or the cops."

Patrick shot Robin a look of disbelief.

"Robin; what are you trying to say?" Patrick asked his wife.

Robin put it all together and explained.

"The killer, who we will assume is a man for now," Robin told the two of them, "has access to the old comic-strip; Nurse Katie Bluebird. For some reason he only reads it on a daily basis; like they did back then. But in his disturbed mind, he is projecting Nurse Bluebird's antagonist in the comic-strip onto real people he encounters in his life."

Patrick thought about what Robin said, but had his doubts.

"I don't know," Patrick came back with. "It seems like a stretch to me."

It was then that Monica spoke up.

"But if Robin is correct, Patrick," Monica said, "then right now, somewhere in this city, the killer has already started reading the next plotline after the one with Katie's aunt…"

Robin picked up on Monica's train of thought.

"…we have to find that comic-strip and see what that next plot was about."

* * *

 **At that moment, two blocks away at the local library** , an ordinary looking man walked up to the counter and asked the librarian for an old issue of the _Berkeley Gazette_.

She went into the backroom where the old papers were kept, and fished out the one he had asked for; something he had done now, once a day, for several months.

The librarian didn't mind doing this daily routine because, in all honesty, she thought the man was cute even if his daily reading of an old paper was a bit weird.

She brought the faded but still readable newspaper out and handed it to him.

"Mr. (Reginald) Donner; are you still reading that comic-strip you told me about once?" she asked him.

The man smiled warmly at her and nodded his head. Because, as fate would have it, in his twisted mind, she was not only a librarian; in his mind she was also Nurse Katie Bluebird. And just as before, he would kill anyone who caused her any trouble.

"Yes, I really do like reading it," Reginald replied.

He took the paper over to one of the comfortable reading chairs and sat down to read it.

Turning the pages quickly, he finally came to the comic-strip section and began to read where he had left off the previous day; when the character of Jose Sanchez was introduced as an obvious new love interest for Nurse Katie.

"He had better be a good man to you," Reginald said to himself as he looked over at the librarian he thought of as Nurse Katie, as he slipped a piece of gum into his mouth and began to read further, "Because he hurts you like Thomas did (*the previous character who worked at the fast-food restaurant and who had tried to rape nurse Katie Bluebird in the story); I will kill him."

And of course; Reginald Donner meant it.

Continued….

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake and**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine**


	7. Getting to Know You

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes; #007**

 **Getting To Know You**

 **(inspired by Walter Black)**

 **Previously**

 **Berkeley City Memorial General Hospital…Cafeteria**

 _A visiting Monica Webber's stunning revealed that the serial-killer murder case Robin was consulting on had very similar details as a comic-strip story from the late 1970s (_ _Nurse Katie Bluebird_ _)…_

 _Meanwhile at a local library…_ _an ordinary looking man named Reginald Donner walked up to the counter and asked the librarian for an old issue of the Berkeley Gazette, as he had done for several months._

 _But in his twisted mind, she was not only the librarian, she was also the comic-strip character Nurse Katie Bluebird. Later, turning the pages quickly, he read where he had left off the previous day; when the character of Jose Sanchez was introduced as an obvious new love interest for Nurse Katie._

" _He better be a good man to you, and if he hurts you," Reginald added, "I will kill him too."_

 _Our story continues…_

An hour later, Robin had taken the new information from Monica and had gone straight to the Berkeley Police Department and was sitting in the office of Captain Amanda Croft.

Being a proud Kentuckian as she was, Captain Croft had banners of the college football Kentucky Wildcats all over her office; as well as a coffee mug from the school as well.

Detective Martin Combs was in the office with them as well. Both detectives listened, and watched, as Robin briefed them on what Monica Quartermaine had told her.

Using her Ipad, and mirroring her screen with the display monitor on the wall of Captain Croft's office, she showed them the four plot-lines of the comic-strip _Nurse Katie Bluebird_ that had uncanny similarities with the serial-killers's murder spree.

One by one she showed the animated antagonist of each of the four plots side by side with a photo of each victim they resembled in real life; it was very creepy.

"The most interesting part in all of this," Robin concluded, "is this; not only do the victims of our serial killer resemble these fictional characters, they were all found dead in real life places very much like where the comic-strip characters were caught."

Amanda and Martin looked at each other.

"It could all be coincidence," Detective Martin said after thinking it over.

Captain Amanda shot him a quick look of disagreement.

"Detective Martin Combs," Captain Amanda Croft said, with her southern draw and with disappointment in her words, "You are a detective now, in your second year I believe. You don't get paid to believe in coincidences anymore," she then looked back at Robin, "please continue Mrs. Drake."

Robin nodded her head.

"Here's the kicker; the order in which the victims were killed in real life," Robin said, after sipping from her bottled water, "is the same order the stories played out in the comic-strip."

Detective Combs snapped his fingers.

"If that's so," Detective Combs cut in with, "what was the plot-line after the divorced woman tried to embezzle Nurse Bluebird's inheritance?"

Robin's expression turned dour.

"That plotline, with the woman embezzler, was the last one archived on this website," Robin told them both. "I checked; there are no other websites that archived the comic-strip."

Martin thought for a moment, and then he continued.

"Maybe the murders will end," Martin came back with. "If the serial killer can't read any more of the comic-strip; then he might stop and we'll never know who was behind the killings."

Captain Croft shook her head side to side.

"Look," she said to both Robin and Martin, "these four stories were published in the late 70s, and the strip didn't end until the mid80s…"

Robin nodded her head and got the Captain's meaning.

"Then," Robin deduced, "there have to be newspapers out there, somewhere, archived on computers or even physically stored. If we can find…"

"Libraries," Det. Martin Combs said suddenly. "My mom use to work at a library, and they always kept old issues of newspapers; national and local."

And with that, Captain Amanda Croft called the local district Library office to determine if any of the local libraries archived any of the newspapers that once carried the Nurse Katie Bluebird comic-strip.

* * *

 **Berkeley Memorial General Hospital**

Patrick was sitting in the office of his friend Dr. Raymond Croft. Not only was Raymond the Chief of staff at the hospital, he was also the older brother of Captain Amanda Croft.

"So Robin is helping my sister out on one of her cases?" Raymond asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Patrick replied. "Why do you find that so funny," Patrick asked.

"Oh shit," Raymond continued, "My sister is like a rabid dog, when it comes to solving crimes." Raymond came back with. "She will not stop until that perp is in cuffs... or dead."

Patrick nodded his head in understanding.

"Well," Patrick continued, after a pause, "my wife has inherited her curious nature from both of her parents, so I know the feeling."

"Hey look; it's almost time!" Raymond suddenly said as he used a remote control to turn on the TV that was mounted in the upper corner of his wall.

"What's on that has you so excited?" Patrick asked as the screen came to life.

Raymond adjusted the volume as he spoke.

"I'm being interviewed today by Wendy Adams," Raymond said with pride as he pointed at the screen, "on today's episode of Getting to Know Your Doctors."

 _Getting to Know Your Doctors_ was a program produced by the hospital that played all day long on the closed circuit TV channel. It featured Infomercials about the various medicines carried at the pharmacy, as well as the day's cafeteria menu items…but it also featured interviews with the staff too.

The image on the screen was that of Wendy Adams; an attractive blond nurse who doubled as one of the program's reporters. She was sitting in a chair, and then as the camera panned right, Raymond came into view.

"How do I look?" Raymond asked as he looked at himself on the screen.

Patrick shook his head side to side; he always thought Raymond was kind of vain.

"You look like a doctor," Patrick replied with a deadpan delivery.

"Crap," Raymond said, oblivious to Patrick's response, as he fiddled with the TV's color and contrast levels on the remote control, "I look fat. And my hair; what was I thinking?"

Patrick rolled his eyes…

And while they watched the interview, and Raymond answered Wendy's questions about his past and where he had gone to college and things like that, others throughout the hospital were watching as well.

In the cafeteria, an older man was listening very closely to Raymond's answers, and was taking notes; detailed notes.

After the interview was finished, five minutes later, the older man folded up his page of notes and smiled contently; he had enough info to make a go at it and now all he needed was just a little prep time…

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake and**

 **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**

 **Holly Hunter as Detective Captain Amanda Croft**

 **Anthony Mackie as Detective Martin Combs**

 **Brittany Snow as Wendy Adams**

 **with Michael Caine as "The Old Man"**


	8. Daddy Knew

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **Daddy Knew**

 **Berkeley City Memorial General Hospital**

The next day found Robin in her office doing the one part of her job she didn't really care for; paper work...

The hardest and most grueling part of the administrative side of being in the medical profession was dealing with insurance companies.

Most of the leg work with the insurance companies was done by the hospital's clerical workers, and they did a great job, but; all major aspects such as medical care, operations, and pharmaceutical decisions had to be signed and approved by the medical staff.

Because of Robin's consulting position with the Berkeley Police Department, and the time it demanded, she shunted all of her paper work to Thursdays. And, on this particular Thursday, there was a mountain of forms for her to sign.

Nearly done scaling that mountain, she had a pencil in her mouth and was typing up a final referral notice when there suddenly there was a tap on the door to her office.

"Come in," Robin said, though it sounded more like a mumble.

She didn't even bother to look up to see who it was; so determined to finish up as fast as she could so that she might make it home by 6pm and have some quality time with her family.

"You know," a man's deep voice with an Australian accent said to her from the doorway, "pencils are not a recommended food source."

Robin looked up and smiled when she saw her father, superspy Robert Scorpio, smiling back at her.

"Daddy," Robin said as she scooted out of her chair and came to the door to hug him...

Fifteen minutes later, after she had collected her purse and signed off on the last referral, they were in her BMW-3 series sedan on the way to her home which wasn't that far from the hospital.

"How did you get to the hospital; did you rent a car?" Robin asked as she aimed her car down the road.

Robert shook his head.

"Actually; I parachuted in," Robert replied with his usual deadpan delivery.

Robin could never tell if he was telling the truth or fibbing; and she loved him for it. She looked over at her dad.

"I saw mom real quickly when Patrick and I went back to Port Charles for Sonny's funeral and she told me you were visiting Mac… in New Zealand? Weren't he and Felicia on a cruise with Maxi and Nathan?"

Robert nodded his head as Robin went back to watching where she was driving.

"Well actually," Robert replied, "that is sort of the reason I am visiting you. Something, well," Robert racked his mind for the perfect word, "something quite bizarre happened that I wanted to tell you about before you heard it from others outside of our family."

Robin became concerned.

"Dad; you sound serious," Robin said after a moment. "Did something bad happen?"

Robert explained, as best as he could; He informed Robin that her Uncle Mac had once been married before Felicia , and that he and his former wife had actually had a child, who was now 30 years old, and her name was Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" Robin replied, "Wasn't that your mom's name?"

Robert nodded his head.

Robin's mind was already ahead of the curve on this one.

"Dad;" Robin said with a curious tone to her voice, "how long have you known about Mac's ex-wife and their daughter? Heck, what does Felicia think about all of this!? AND MAXI," Robin added excitedly, "she must be going crazy! "

"Calm down;" Robert said as she looked at him, giving her the calm down move with both his hands, "and please dear, keep your eyes on the road. You're worrying me here," Robert added (he was always a bit skittish whenever he as in a vehicle she as driving).

"Now look," Robert said, with his voice calming down as she went back to looking at the road again, "when I did or didn't know isn't the issue here. What is the issue is this; Felicia already knew about Mac's wife and child, courtesy of…."

"Frisco," Robin correctly deduced. "Did Mac know about his daughter before this all came out?"

The look on Robert's face was all Robin needed to see; Mac didn't know about his daughter until now…and Felicia.

"Yikes," Robin said after a moment had passed.

At that moment, she pulled up into the driveway next to Patrick's car; and was surprised to see that they had two other visitors; Patricks' father Noah and his new wife…the very annoying Veronica!

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	9. Barlow and the two Jason Quartermaines

**Barlow and the two Jason Quartermaines**

 **(Because all three stories (GH 2018-Elizabeth Webber and The Drakes) are related and elements from what I'm about to explain will soon spill over into all three of them; I thought it best to publish this as a stand-alone chapter for each since some of you might not read all three stories.)**

1; Just who is Barlow Cross? What is his connection to Jason #1 (Steve Burton) and Jason #2 (Biller Miller)?

2\. What is this Section-7 agency all about and what is their connection to Robert Scorpio and Jason Morgan?

3\. Robert Scorpio had an ex-wife? When did this happen? And she had Robert's son (Gunther)?

So…pour yourself some coffee and, well, just remember; this is a soap opera…here we go!

* * *

The story of Jason Morgan and who came back from the clinic is somewhat different than what eventually happened on the TV show. For a little while, both stories were (TV and FANFICTION versions) on the same track; but not for long. Here is how it went in the GH-2018 version (the story you are reading now). (The Patient-6 TV plot did not happen in this storyline)….

Also; my version began to diverge from the TV show way back in January 2015 when I started writing this story and wanted to bring back Steve Burton. So, any similarities that have shown up, I can say honestly say I did some of them first but they were so generic, and with the TV-version going down the same yet different path, similarities were going to happen…but barely.

* * *

Jason was shot by Faison (who was posing as Duke). But as it turned out, Section-7 (a black-ops division of the WSB that Victor Cassadine was unaware of) always knew that Faison was posing as Duke but for reasons not yet revealed, but soon will be, did not inform anyone about who Duke really was back then.

When Jason was shot and then kicked into the water by Faison, his body was retrieved by a dive team…and then from here the story really goes in a different direction from the TV show.

In order to keep Section-7's knowledge of the Duke/Faison swap secret, Jason #1 was replaced by a Section-7 (Jason #2) agent who had been surgically altered to look like Jason Morgan. The real Jason (Jason #1), who was nearly dead, was taken to Section-7's secret base in the Colorado Rockies (more on him later).

Robert Scorpio, who was now an agent of Section-7, broke into the clinic where Jason #2 was taken and using advanced brainwashing techniques, planted hypnotic seeds into his mind. (Robin, also at Crichton, has known all along about the switch, but her life was threatened by Robert's Section-7 bosses if she ever revealed her knowledge of the switch.)

And then the fire happened at Crichton-Clark, Jason #2 escaped and eventually Ava Jerome ran him over (Billy Miller takes over the role of Jason #2) with her car.

So remember; Jason #2 was originally a Section-7 agent surgically altered to look like Jason (Steve Burton); so who was he before being surgically altered?

All we know, for now, is that his name was Michael Donovan (shown in flash backs and played by Sam Rockwell). He was a soldier serving in Iraq/Afghanistan war and while trying to rescue a fallen soldier, his helicopter was shot down; and like Jason, he too was nearly dead and taken to Section-7's HQ. He had a wife and child back home in America, and even in the present time (2018) they do not know he is still alive.

* * *

 _ ***** IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE #001** It should be noted here; Anna's former husband from ALL MY CHILDREN (David Hayward), who is forced to work for Section-7, discovered a medical technology that could bring nearly dead people with brain trauma, and in comas, back to normal health. This Section-7 tech has been used on Robert Scorpio-Michael Donovan, Jason #1-Stefan Cassadine and Mikkos Cassadine (and more?)_

* * *

After a while, Jason #2 (Biller Miller) was eventually believed to be Jason #1, with an altered face; Robert (knowing all along that he wasn't Jason #1) activated a seeded command he had planted in Jason #2's mind (while he was at Crichton). Robert used Jason #2's help during the early parts of the Petrev Fedorov plot that featured Hutch as well as crazy Grant Putnam and the corrupt Paul Hornsby.

But then, quite unexpectedly, Jason #1 ( _the_ real Steve Burton version) arrived in Port Charles. He was even spotted by Sam, but she lost him in a crowd. It turns out that Jason #1 had been revived for several months; doing black-ops missions (assassinating third-world dictators, sex-traffickers and enemy agents).

 _ ***** IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE #002** It should be noted here that when Section-7 uses the medical technology to save someone's life, that person (but not in Mikkos' case) now becomes an agent of Section-7 (though in Robert's case he is also still an agent of the WSB; but Section-7 has final say over what he does). _

_If that person tries to leave Section-7, then that person knows that their family/friends could be killed one at a time to make them return. Jason decided to call their bluff, and against Section-7s decree, he decided to leave the agency and return to his life with Sam and Danny._

 _Robert Scorpio, originally ordered to kill Jason Morgan for leaving Section-7, sides with him instead and strikes a deal with Section-7. (The deal was this; Jason had to execute a medical team that was murdering people and then harvesting their body parts on the black market *an early_ _GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber_ _storyline)._

* * *

 **Back to Jason #2** (Billy Miller)… When Jason #1 (Steve Burton) returned, this caused Jason #2 to become mentally unstable and he nearly killed Sam. Jason #1 and Robert stopped him at the last moment.

Finally sedated, Jason #2 was placed inside of a black van and was being sent back to Section-7 HQ so that he could eventually get his real face back and his memories returned so that he could return to his previous life (as Michael Donovan…with his wife and child still not knowing he was alive).

But…the van transporting him was attacked by mercenaries and he was abducted. He was taken somewhere, and went under the knife again and was given another face (his fourth) and trained with a new set of memories and returned to Port Charles as Barlow Cross. Who was behind this abduction was never known until now…I am about to tell you.

So keeping count; he was originally Michael Donovan (Sam Rockwell)-then surgically altered to look like Jason (Steve Burton)—after being ran over by Ava, his face was repaired and he became Jason #2 (Billy Miller) until he was abducted by mercenaries loyal to Mikkos Cassadine * the spoiler… and returned as Barlow (Jared Leto)…where he eventually worked for Briseis and murdered Brenda Barrett and her son.

* * *

 **FINAL NOTES**

The Director of Section-7 is William Noble (Kevin Costner). His daughter is Crimson Noble (Adele), and she and her partner are getting close to connecting Jason #1 (Steve Burton) to the murders (but lawful executions) of the medical harvesting team. This is transpiring in the pages of _"GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber"_

Jeff Webber (Richard Dean Anderson) is revealed to have been a second-level director of Section-7 since the late 1990s (his wife Carolynn does not know this).

* * *

Mavis Scorpio (Halle Barrie); a woman who was married to Robert Scorpio after helping him recuperate from the explosion on Faison's boat. Like Jason, the technology discovered by David Hayward's was used to save Robert's life as well. Section-7, finding out about Robert's secret marriage to Mavis, threatened to kill them both. Robert accepted a deal and was hypnotized to forget about Mavis, and went on with his life as an agent for Section-7 (and was on loan to the UN during the disease outbreak in Port Charles that eventually revealed he was still alive).

Nine Months after Robert left, Mavis gave birth to Robert's son who she named Gunther (after her father). All of this came out months ago, and Mavis was eventually killed (along with Stefan Cassadine) by Valentin Cassadine.

*** _Cesar_ _Faison is dead, having been killed by Jason #2 on orders from Section-7 in an earlier story-line._

 _it has recently been revealed that Mac was once married to Holly's younger sister; Serena. This was before he came to Port Charles, when Holly and Robert had moved to Australia. The marriage was short lived, but unknown to Mac, Serena gave birth to his child, a baby girl she named Rebecca. Mac had no knowledge of his daughter, but kept the truth about his previous marriage a secret from Felicia...BUT...as it turned out...Felicia had been told about Serena AND Rebecca by Frisco; before his death a few months back. So both Robert and Felicia knew about Mac's 30 year old daughter Rebecca, but Mac only just found out recently. Will this effect Mac's and Felicia's marriage? It could...and soon Serena and Rebecca will start showing up in Port Charles as well as in Berkeley, where GH 2018 presents The Drakes takes place_

Okay…that is it for now. If you have any questions; please send me a private message. Yes…a wild story but heck; this is General Hospital!

v/r

The Lost Canary


	10. New Age Bears and Shoes

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **New-age Bears and Shoes**

 **Last issue…**

 _Robin was pleasantly surprised when her father, Robert Scorpio, showed up at the Berkeley Memorial General Hospital. He later filled her in on recent family events (Mac's having an ex-wife (Holly's younger sister) and a now 30-year old daughter as well)._

 _Later, after work, she brought her father home with her and was surprised to see two other visitors already waiting there; Patrick's father Noah, and his new free spirited wife…Veronica!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Berkeley California; the home of Robin and Patrick Drake**

For Thirteen-year old Emma Drake, it was as if the stars had aligned; because both of her Grandfathers (Robert and Noah) were visiting at the same time and both of them loved to spoil her.

Emma was sorting through the presents they had either brought (Noah) or had shipped (Robert) and had arrived via a UPS driver earlier in the day. As she opened the packages, Robert Scorpio and Noah Drake stood together in the doorway of Emma's room; both of smiling ear to ear. They were both thrilled as the ecstatic young girl rifled through all the new clothes and shoes the two men had gotten for her; her birthday was only two days away. There were several presents they had gotten for her that she would have to wait to open on the big-day…this was just the warm-up.

"I'd say we did pretty well;" Robert's Australian accented voice said to Noah.

Noah nodded his head. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that Robin and Patrick were talking with his wife in the living room, which meant he could talk privately with Robert.

He looked back at Robert and spoke with a lowered voice.

"Hey, umm… Robert," Noah said softly, "Veronica and I just got married two weeks ago; and I haven't told her anything about you and the WSB," Noah explained. "I told her you were a vacationing detective from Sydney."

Robert nodded his head and smiled. He and Noah went back years, having known each other for many years back during their various stays in Port Charles.

"A detective; I like it," Robert softly replied. "Veronica seems like a good person; a bit _out there,"_ Robert added, based on the discussion he had with her about her belief in some aspects of new-age science, "but all things considered; you can use your discretion."

They went back to watching Emma opening her presents; spoiling grandchildren was so much fun!

In the living room, Robin, who was holding her sleeping one year old son Noah in her arms, and Patrick listened as Veronica tried to bestow upon them the virtue of making pets out of reindeer.

"I know a woman, in Redding," Veronica told them, with a very determined sounding voice, "she has had success in domesticating a reindeer that wandered into her backyard; she named him Osgood."

Robin and Patrick exchanged glances (they had always thought Veronica was a bit strange themselves but they loved her for it).

"Why did she name the deer Osgood?" Robin asked.

It was times at this when Patrick really loved Robin. Here she was, showing interest in Veronica's eclectic story, as usual, and still Robin paid attention to the woman's every word.

Patrick's father, Noah, seemed to always attract the most interesting women; and Veronica was at the top of the list. Usually the relationships didn't last long, but…on the oft chance it became something serious, as this one had, Robin always tried her best to make the women feel comfortable.

Finally, an hour later, after Emma had gone to bed (it was a school night) Robert said his goodbyes to his daughter and son-in-law and promised to visit again real soon.

Robin offered to take him to the airport, but Robert told her not to worry; just as a cab pulled up outside. Robert shook Noah's hand, and kissed Veronica on the cheek, and then soon they all waved as the cab zipped away.

"Well," Noah said to Robin and Patrick, "I think Veronica and I will call it a night as well."

Veronica reached out and touched took Robin's hand into hers'.

"It was a real blast meeting your father." Veronica told Robin, "I seriously believe his soul is that of a reincarnated Bear I once encountered in a past life. He will always try to protect you and your children; you can bet on it."

"Good night dad," Patrick said to Noah.

"Hey don't forget," Noah reminded them, "I'll be performing with my band next weekend, as Eli Love, down at Berkeley's out-door area with five other local bands. We'll be doing the song book of the Eagles."

"We'll be there," Robin assured him.

But as it turned out, Noah and Veronica didn't have far to go; they just lived across the street.

With that done, Patrick and Robin went back inside and prepared for bed; it had been a wonderful evening with family.

But what they didn't know, yet, was that there was more to Veronica than it seemed…and tonight she had made some mental notes of her own.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake**

 **Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma Drake**

 **with…Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **and….introducing** **Lisa Edelstein as Veronica Drake**


	11. With this Hand

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **With This Hand…**

 **The home of Patrick and Robin Drake**

It was late Saturday night, and Robin and Patrick had just finished making love with each other.

One of the perks of Noah Drake (Patrick's father) and his new wife living so close ( _literally across the street_ ) was their volunteering to have the children over to visit so Patrick and Robin could enjoy a date night now and then.

Patrick came into the bedroom with two glasses of wine; he was totally nude as he came over to the bed. Robin ogled her husband as he climbed back into bed and handed her one of the glasses.

"Stop looking at me like that," Patrick said with a coy sound to his voice, "or this night isn't going to be over yet," he added with a seductive voice.

Upon hearing Patrick's sexy tease, Robin downed her glass of wine and then…so did he. And, well…nature took its course!

* * *

…30 minutes later, and with yet two more glasses of wine as well as being totally exhausted, they agreed to curtail anymore sexy talk.

Patrick noticed Robin's briefcase; the one she took with her to police headquarters when she consulted with them.

"So," Patrick said as he kissed his wife's soft head of hair, "did Monica's revelation ( _that the serial killer had been using the plot-lines from a decades old comic-strip run_ ) help at all?"

Robin caressed Patrick's chest with her fingers, and nodded her head.

"Oh yes, it did," Robin replied. "But we may have caught a break."

Patrick arched an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?" Patrick asked as he enjoyed the sensation of Robin's fingers on his skin.

"After the previous plot, in the original comic-strip run; (* _the woman who was murdered for her inheritance_ )" Robin explained "the next plot focused on a potential love interest, Jose Sanchez, who eventually dies after being struck by a city bus…"

"Then hopefully, the killer will get to the end of that plot, in five weeks, and not kill anyone since no one is really an antagonist," Patrick offered, concluding her train of thought.

"Yes, but to be honest; we're just hoping for a pause at best. Because; unless we catch a break, then in ten weeks, instead of the usual five, there will be another murder victim."

Patrick suddenly became suspicious of his wife's _true intentions!_ They had made a deal, not more than ten minutes earlier, to make no more sexy talk for the rest of the night so they could get to sleep and enjoy sleeping in the next morning ( _something they rarely got to do, due to their careers and having kids_ ).

But now he had noticed that her hand was dangerously close to submerging under his side of the blanket that, presently, came up to his and her belly-buttons.

But then he had a thought about her case to divert her insatiable desires

"I was just thinking," Patrick said, "you and the police should use this five week break to your advantage."

Robin stopped her hand's southern trajectory and looked up at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well," Patrick began to explain, "I assume the next plot after the guy is killed by the bus will be yet another plot that puts _Nurse Katie Bluebird_ in some sort of danger…right?"

Robin nodded her head.

"Yep, a predictable plot about a woman co-worker who schemes to," Robin pauses to recall the rest of the story, "get Katie fired from her job at the hospital."

Patrick was about to continue, but then Robin snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" Robin said excitedly. "According to Captain Croft, there are five libraries in the nearby area that carry the old newspaper, the Berkeley Tribune. What if we can re-print that paper, just five issues-one for each of the five libraries…and use the story about the co-worker but with an alternate version," she added with guile inspired smile.

Patrick nodded his head.

"I like it," Patrick said. "You could alter the plot and create a narrative that will lead the killer, who is out there somewhere reading the comic strip, into a trap and…"

"Honey, I love you," Robin said with a smile, "You have just provided the path that may bring the killer to justice. And for that, I will reward you…"

And then her hand slipped under the blankets…and Patrick could only close his eyes and accept his reward. It was supposed to have been a diversion, but hey…crime fighting was always an all hands on deck commitment!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**


	12. The Reality of it All

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **The Reality of it All**

 **(inspired by Walter Black)**

 **Previously**

 **Berkeley City Memorial General Hospital…Cafeteria**

 _A visiting Monica Webber's stunning revealed that the serial-killer murder case Robin was consulting on had very similar details as a comic-strip story from the late 1970s (titled Nurse Katie Bluebird)…Robin relayed this info to Captain Amanda Croft and Detective Martin Combs the next day._

 _"So," Robin deduced, "there have to be newspapers out there, somewhere, archived on computers or even physically stored. If we can find find…"_

 _"Libraries," Det. Martin Combs said suddenly. "My mom use to work at a library, and they always kept old issues of newspapers; national and local."_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Berkeley Police Headquarter**

Robin entered the main conference room where the daily briefings were held. As she entered she saw that no one was there, except for Detective Martin (Anthony Mackie) Combs; Robin walked over to him.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked, hoping to bring up her suggestion of publishing a fake story so as to trap the serial killer.

Detective Combs, who was reading something on his cellphone screen, looked over at her and smiled.

"You didn't hear?" Martin asked her. "They identified suspected killer," he explained upon seeing the look of surprise on Robin's face.

"Wow," Robin said, with her own smile. "That is wonderful news. How did the case crack?"

Det. Martin continued.

"Your info about that comic strip paid off." Martin said, "As it turned out, only one person had routinely asked to read one of the newspapers that carried that strip; the Berkeley Gazette. His name is Reginald Donner and he's being brought down here as we speak. You know," Martin said to Robin, "we may have saved the life of some unsuspecting person who Reginald believed to be a real version of Nurse Katie Bluebird."

"True," Robin agreed, "but lucky for whoever that person was, Reginald only went after the antagonist in the strip; not Nurse Bluebird herself."

Not more than a second went by when all of a sudden Captain Amanda (Holly Hunter) Croft rushed into the conference room flanked by two police officers.

"We have a problem," Captain Croft said urgently to Robin and Detective Combs. "The two uniformed officers we sent to pick up Reginald Donner at his apartment are dead; Mr. Donner's front door was booby trapped with a bomb."

Robin and Martin shared worried glances.

"Oh my God," Robin said softly, covering her mouth as she gasped.

Captain Croft looked over at Martin.

"Detective Combs; we need to learn as much as we can about this Reginald Donner. He has gone from being a mentally disturbed individual to a bona-fide cop killer."

Amanda (Croft) could see the worry on Robin's face.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Mrs. Drake," Captain Croft told her. "We dropped the ball on this one; not you."

Robin shook her head side to side

"I just can't help wondering," Robin began to explain, "if by exposing Reginald's faux reality if he…"

Detective Combs cut in; they had just been discussing this moments earlier.

"…if he might go after whomever he believes to be Nurse Bluebird in real life? How are we going to go inside his mind when we have no idea where he is?"

Croft snapped her fingers.

"According to the library records," Croft replied, "he would only read the newspaper strip at the library; he would never take them home.

Martin nodded his head.

"Most disturbed killers," Martin said upon Croft's information, "stalk their victims in close proximity from where they work. Odds are…"

"…someone at the library," Robin said, concluding Martin's train of thought, "is his warped reality's version of Nurse Katie Bluebird."

* * *

 **At that moment, across down,** Dawn Loffler, the librarian from the Berkeley Library (located two blocks from the police department) got inside of her white Ford Focus and soon drove out of the parking lot; on her way home.

And as fate would have it, she only lived three blocks away. After stopping at a Del Taco and getting some food to go, she soon parked her car in her parking spot located in a typical multi-unit apartment complex.

Gathering up her purse, and two bags of Del Taco food, she made her way over to the elevator that she would take up to the third flood. She was the only person in the elevator, but just as the two sliding doors began to close; and hand reached in from the outside to stop the doors from closing all the way; and then they opened back up.

Dawn smiled at the man as he got inside the elevator with her; and then she recognized him.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Dawn asked.

The man smiled at her and nodded his head; and then he removed a knife from the jacket he was wearing.

"Nurse Katie Bluebird," Reginald told her, "I won't let them take you from me."

Upon seeing him raise the knife he was holding in his hand, Dawn dropped her two bags of take-out food…and then she screamed!

 **Continued…**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Police Chief Amanda Croft**

 **Anthony Mackie as Detective Martin Combs**

 **Guy Pearce as Reginald Donner**

 **and India Eisley as Dawn Loffler (** _ **and in the mind of Guy Pearce she is also NURSE KATIE BLUEBIRD**_ **)**


	13. The Ninth Life

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **The Ninth Life**

 **Last issue…**

 **Berkeley Police Headquarters**

" _Most disturbed killers," Detective Martin Combs began, "stalk their victims in close proximity from where they work. Odds are…"_

 _At that moment, across down, Dawn Loffler, the librarian from the Berkeley Library (located two blocks from the police department) had arrived at her apartment complex._

 _She was the only person in the elevator, but just as the two sliding doors began to close; and hand reached in from the outside to stop the doors from closing all the way; and then they opened back up._

" _Nurse Katie Bluebird," Reginald told her, "I won't let them take you from me."_

 _Upon seeing him raise the knife he was holding in his hand, Dawn dropped her two bags of take-out food…and then she screamed!_

 _Continued…_

 **Berkeley Police Headquarters**

Robin Scorpio-Drake and the detectives at Berkeley Police Headquarters knew that a woman's life was on the line unless they acted quickly,

"How can we determine who Reginald (the serial killer) believes to be his real life version of a comic-strip character?" Detective Martin Combs wondered out loud.

"We ain't mind readers," Captain Croft added.

Suddenly Robin snapped her fingers.

"There can't be too many people working at a library," Robin told Police Chief, as well as Captain of the detectives, Amanda Croft. "We need to see pictures of the staff."

Captain Croft nodded her head and rushed past Robin and over to one of the unused computers behind her.

Swiftly, Captain Croft accessed the computer and pulled up the website of the Berkeley public library. Seconds later, a photo of the staff that worked at the library appeared on the screen.

Robin's hunch paid off. She opened up her purse and pulled out the _Nurse Katie Bluebird_ comic-strip she had been toting around with her during the recent days. The first panel on the decade's old strip showed Nurse Bluebird; as she looked in the comic. The staff of the library was comprised of seven workers; and only one of them fit the bill.

Detective Martin Combs saw the list of names below the staff, and read the name pertaining to the woman who looked the most like Nurse Bluebird.

"Dawn Loffler," Martin said ominously.

 **At that moment, inside Dawn Loffler's apartment…**

At knife point, the disturbed man, Reginald Donner, had forced Dawn into her apartment. A gray striped tabby cat came running into the living room by the door; and began to rub up against the man's left leg… purring as it did.

Dawn Loffler, for her part, tried to remain calm, after having screamed earlier. She could tell that the man was disturbed, due to the glazed over look in his eyes, and that she needed to be at ease.

"His name is Gigan," Dawn said to the man as he looked down at the cat.

Reginald smiled at the cat and then looked at Dawn; his face had blank look to it as he seemed to look right through her.

"You named your cat after a monster from a Godzilla movie?" Reginald asked rhetorically. "Well, Katie, they rarely show the inside of your home," Reginald said as he looked about the modest confines of her apartment while referring to all the times he had read the Nurse Katie Bluebird strip. "And you never mentioned you had a cat Katie; why not?"

Dawn was about to tell him that her name was Dawn, not Katie; but then she remembered the head librarian where she worked, a 62 year old black woman named Grace, talking about a call she had received from the police earlier.

And then quickly, Dawn's mind recalled all the times Reginald had asked to read the old Berkeley Gazette. This was the man the police were looking for; someone who had shown interest in a comic-strip featured in Gazette decades ago.

At that moment, Reginald reached his free hand (his other hand still holding a knife) into his pocket. He slowly pulled out an old wrinkled piece of paper; it was an old newspaper print, and sure enough it was of the _Nurse Katie Bluebird_ strip.

He straightened it out as best as he could and then showed Dawn the strip; the first panel showed a close up of the heroine of the story; and Dawn realized right there and then that inside of Reginald's mind; she was Nurse Bluebird.

"They," a now slightly agitated Reginald said to Dawn as Gigan was still walking in circles around his leg, "are going to take you away from me. I won't let them."

Dawn forced herself to smile as he looked at her with the blank look in his eyes.

"I won't let them," Dawn replied. She fished through her mind for the right tact to take; knowing that this man was lost inside of his own mind. "Besides," Dawn continued, "I have too many patients at the hospital who depend on me. And," she added, pointing at Gigan, "who will feed Gigan if they take me away?"

Reginald looked down at the purring cat that was now looking up at him. He suddenly reached down and snatched up the cat and drove the knife into the feline's belly; blood began to gush out as he dropped the squirming dying animal to the ground.

Screaming, Dawn suddenly turned and ran to her room as fast as she could. She made it inside and slammed the door; and locked it.

At that instant, the blood stained blade sliced through the door; inches from her face. And then, repeatedly, the knife repeatedly was thrust in and out of the wooden door.

"Let me in!" Reginald screamed deliriously. "I love you Katie; I could never hurt you. I just want to save you from them!

Dawn's mind was flooded with fear; she had to think of something. And then she realized that he was cutting around the doorknob; very soon he would be able to reach in and turn the doorknob from inside; which would unlock the door automatically. She would be helpless if he were able to do that.

There was only one chance!

 **Continued….**

 **This issue Featured…**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Police Chief Amanda Croft**

 **Anthony Mackie as Detective Martin Combs**

 **Guy Pearce as Reginald Donner**

 **and India Eisley as Dawn Loffler (** _ **and in the mind of Guy Pearce she is also NURSE KATIE BLUEBIRD**_ **)**


	14. Face Off

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **Face/Off**

 **Previously i** **nside Dawn Loffler's apartment…**

 _At knife point, the disturbed man, Reginald Donner, had forced Dawn into her apartment and had killed her cat!_

 _Dawn suddenly turned and ran to her room as fast as she could. She made it inside and slammed the door; and locked it behind her._

 _At that instant, the blood stained blade repeatedly sliced through the door; inches from her face._

" _Let me in!" Reginald screamed deliriously from the other side of the door as Dawn stepped away. "I love you Nurse Katie; I could never hurt you. I just want to save you from them!"_

 _And then she realized that he was cutting around the doorknob; which would unlock the door automatically. She would be helpless if he were able to do that._

 _There was only one chance!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

The door to the Dawn's room was kicked opened; and Reginald Donner slowly walked in…blood dripping from the knife in his hand.

"Nurse Katie," Reginald said with a delirious look on his face, as he looked about the empty room, "why are you hiding from me? My little sister hid from me, when we were kids, and you know what it did? IT MADE ME MAD!"

Reginald got on the empty bed and began rapidly stabbing the pillow at the head of the bed several times; the fluffy innards of the pillow streaming out with each knife thrust he pulled out of it.

Beneath the bed, and trying ever so hard to stay quiet, Dawn Loffler covered her mouth.

" **I KNOW YOU ARE IN THIS ROOM!"** Reginald yelled; with his voice becoming guttural with word. " **I killed my sister when I found her, Nurse Katie. And after that I spent twelve-years in a sanitarium.** _But please_ ," Reginald continued, after a pause, and now whimpering instead of yelling, "I won't do that too you…I just want to remember you as you are before they take me away again."

Dawn saw, to her left, Reginald's shoes and legs suddenly appearing as he got off the bed.

She listened as his steps went around the bed and then…suddenly…she felt herself being pulled out from beneath the bed; Reginald had her by the left ankle! She tried to use her finger nails to anchor herself to the wooden floor; but it was useless.

Helped by the fact that Dawn only weighed 110 pounds, Reginald was able to yank her out from beneath the bed. The moment her neck was in view, Reginald grasped it with his free hand and forced her to stand. He raised the knife up to her face as he held her against her closed closet door.

"Don't hurt me," Dawn begged as tears rolled down her face; through her gritted teeth.

Reginald slowly forced her down onto the bed.

"I won't let them take all of you," Reginald said with a plain conversational tone in his voice.

Dawn tried to struggle, but Reginald weighed at least 250 pounds; and he was rather strong. With his over powering strength, he used an extension cord he pulled from her wall, and tied her wrists to either side of the head board.

Dawn could only close her eyes and pray. As fate would have it, she had nearly been sexually assaulted during high-school. And while she had escaped that fate back then, she knew there was little chance this time…if that was what he was intending to do.

Reginald stood up and looked down upon his helpless victim.

"Remember Dr. Stone?" Reginald asked Dawn.

Dawn didn't answer; being convinced Dr. Stone was another character from the _Nurse Katie Bluebird_ comic-strip.

Reginald could see the blank look on her face and nodded his head.

"Well," Reginald said after a moment, "to make a long story short, there was that side plot where he used a knife, like this one," he held the knife up with his hand so Dawn could see it, "and did that emergency operation on that little girl in the elevator during the snow storm of '79."

Dawn had no idea what he was talking about.

"It was really interesting what he did," Reginald continued, "she had been stung by several bees on her face. And because her face had swollen, and to prevent permanent scarring, he used the knife to slice off the upper surface levels of her face which he peeled off like a mask and then carefully wrapped in his shirt until he could get out of the elevator and reapply it back to her head. I'm going to take your face with me when they send me back to the sanitarium so that I will always remember you."

Dawn tried to scream, but his grip around her neck prevented it it!

At that moment, down on the street below, several unmarked cop cars arrived (with Robin Scorpio-Drake in one of them); with no sirens so as not to alert Reginald they had arrived; time was of the essence.

 **Continued….**

 **This issue Featured…**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Guy Pearce as Reginald Donner**

 **and India Eisley as Dawn Loffler (** _ **and in the mind of Guy Pearce she is also NURSE KATIE BLUEBIRD**_ **)**


	15. Face Off II

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **Face/Off**

 **I** **nside Dawn Loffler's apartment…**

 _At knife point, the disturbed man, Reginald Donner, had forced Dawn into her apartment and had killed her cat…eventually trapping her in her bedroom. She was hiding under her bed as Reginald straddled the bed and ruthlessly stabbed her pillow._

 _He eventually found her and dragged her out from beneath the by her ankles and threw her down on the bed and straddled her; hold the tip of the knife to her face._

" _Nurse Bluebird, I'm going to peel your face off with this knife, and take it with me when they send me back to the sanitarium. So this way, you and I will always be together…"_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Dawn tried to scream, but his grip around her neck prevented it it!

At that moment, down on the street below, several unmarked cop cars arrived (with Robin Scorpio-Drake in one of them); with no sirens so as not to alert Reginald they had arrived; time was of the essence.

The police already had Dawn Roffler's address, and four of the uniformed officers, along with Detective Martin Combs, made their way up the stairwell. There was no time to wait for a SWAT team.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the apartment, Dawn was helpless as she felt her assailant's breath on her cheek as he pressed the blade of the knife on the top of her forehead; preparing to do as he threatened…to slice her skin off.

But she knew the man was out of his mind, and that she was more than likely facing death. Suddenly Reginald Donner stopped; as he saw red and blue blinking lights outside on the street below.

The police had by now already made it quietly into Dawn's apartment, and Detective Martin Combs knew they were running out of time the moment he saw the dead cat on the floor in the kitchen.

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" the voice of Reginald Combs yelled from the direction of the one bed room. He had correctly deduced the cops had entered the apartment.

The four uniformed cops, and Detective Combs, made their way toward the closed bedroom's door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE," Reginald said. "I HAVE A KNIFE TO NURSE BLUEBIRD'S HEAD. ALL I WANT TO DO IS SLICE HER FACE OFF SO I CAN LIVE WITH IT FOREVER; I PROMISE I WON'T KILL HER!"

Inside the room, Dawn felt a tricking trail of blood coming down her forehead. She knew her time was running out; but she also felt Reginald's grip lessening…she knew this was her chance. Without hesitation, she kneed the man in his groin, causing him to slightly slice her forehead, causing a trail of blood to cascade down the front of her face.

But as he keeled over in pain, she ran toward the window…and simply dove through it causing Reginald to scream.

At that moment, the door to the room was smashed open. Reginald turned toward the police, his knife in hand; slashing at them in useless attempt to stop them.

One of the officers fired, hitting the madman in the leg; causing Reginald to collapse to the ground where instantly the cops pounced on him and took the weapon away from him.

Robin Scorpio-Drake and Detective Captain Amanda Croft came into the apartment as two officers ushered the now handcuffed Reginald Donner out. Reginald got a brief of glimpse of Robin; he would remember her face as he smiled at her on the way out.

At that moment, Detective Martin Combs escorted Dawn out of the room.

"What happened in there?" Captain Croft asked Dawn Loffler.

"I knew I had to run for my life," Dawn explained. She held a bandage in her hand up to the wound on her forehead. "I guess I'll have this Frankenstein scar," she lowered the bandage for a moment to show the gash, "to remember this for the rest of my life."

"Lucky for her," Detective Combs continued, "there was balcony on the other side of her window."

Robin smiled at dawn.

"Actually," Robin said to her, "my husband is a great surgeon. I really think he could help minimalize the scar," Robin explained.

Dawn nodded her head.

"I would like that," Dawn said to Robin.

Robin nodded her head.

"But first," Detective Martin Combs injected as he spoke to Dawn, "we'd like to have you make an official statement down at police headquarters."

Before Dawn could answer, Robin cut in.

"While I'm sure that is important," Robin said to Martin, but then she pivoted to Captain Croft, "but it is really important that her wound be tended to before the scarring settles. Is there any chance she can give her statement on the way over to the hospital?"

Croft looked over at the slightly annoyed Detective Martin, but then she nodded her head.

"I think it's the least we can do," Captain Croft said to Robin; as well as to Martin at the same time.

And with that, Robin, Detective Martin Combs and Dawn Loffler all headed out of the apartment while on their way to Berkeley General Hospital.

Continued…and next time…Noah Drake is married to a nice woman…but there is more to her than he knows!

 **This issue featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Guy Pearce as Reginald Donner**

 **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft**

 **Anthony Mackie as Martin Combs**

 **and India Eisley as Dawn Loffler**


	16. Duplicity

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **Duplicity**

 **Previously…**

 _Noah Drake (holding a sleeping Emma in his swept arms) and his wife Veronica (who was holding a sleeping Noah close to her) had offered to watch Emma and Little Noah while Robin and Patrick enjoyed some private time._

" _Good night dad," Patrick said to Noah._

" _Hey don't forget," Patrick reminded them, "I'll be performing with my band next weekend, as Eli Love, down at Berkeley's indoor area with five other local bands. We'll be doing the song book of the Eagles."_

" _We'll be there," Robin assured him. "And thanks for watching the kids"_

 _But as it turned out, Noah and Veronica didn't have far to go; they just lived across the street._

 _With that done, Patrick and Robin went back inside and prepared for bed; it had been a wonderful evening with family._

 _But what none of them knew, even Noah Sr, was that there was more to Veronica than it seemed…and tonight she had made some mental notes of her own._

 _our story continues..._

* * *

 **A week later** , Robin and Patrick were at the crowded Berkeley's indoor arena sitting together at a table with Dr. Raymond Croft and his wife Amanda Croft. The two couples had been there for nearly an hour enjoying the several local rock bands as they performed the hits of the Eagles.

The Arena was pretty much a glorified bar where young couples of various ages gathered to hang out and enjoy life; Robin and Patrick had gone there several times since moving to the area from Port Charles.

Their kids (Emma and Noah) were at home with a sitter, which meant Robin and Patrick could enjoy being with Raymond and Amanda. It had been a fun evening and, in mere moments, the closing act would perform; Eli Storm and the Wildcats ( _a.k.a Noah Drake_ ).

"Robin," Amanda said with her southern twang accent as their two husbands discussed muscle cars, "I wanna thank you again for helpin' us take down Reginald Donner. That guy was nuttier than a wiener dog in a hubcap factory and I'm already yelling in the ear of the Police Commissioner to give you a bonus; you deserve it."

Robin took a sip from her wine cooler and nodded her head.

"You did good kid," Raymond said to Robin as he and Patrick concluded their debate over muscle cars. "Amanda actually wants you to look into a career in law enforcement."

"A crime scene investigator," Amanda corrected him. "You could do it girl, I know it."

Robin smiled at the two.

"Thanks," Robin said to them both, "but I love my work and, to be honest," Robin added as she recalled the lives of her mother and father and their tenures as the Police Commissioner of Port Charles, "my family already has a corner on that market."

"Robin's parents are both accomplished crime fighters in their own right," Patrick reminded them.

Before Amanda could continue entice Robin into law enforcement, Patrick's father (Noah), in his get up as Eli Storm as well as the rest of the Wildcat band, took the stage and began to perform the song _Desperado_. Patrick, and the others, stood up to cheer Eli…it was a great time for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Eli and the band began to play their set of Eagles hits, two people were both watching from outside through the window; one of them was Veronica Drake; Patrick's eclectic hippie wife.

The other person was an older man.

"Well, Geoff," Veronica said to the man, "where do we stand?"

The older man, Geoff, was still looking through the window, but not at Eli…he was looking at Raymond Croft.

"I got all the information I needed from the interview that the chap ( _Raymond_ ) did on the hospital's interview program," Geoff said, his voice sprinkled with an English accent. "Trust me, in two weeks, tops, he will believe that I am his father. Meanwhile, what about you," he added as he looked at Eli singing away on the stage, "you should be set on your end as well."

Veronica nodded her head.

"I am," Veronica replied, "And if we play our cards right," Veronica added, "we will be filthy rich when this is all said and done." she added with a cold voice, "And then I can ditch this hippie shit; I hate Clove perfume!"

Geoff giggled at Veronica and then he inhaled through his nose and then he made an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, yes child; that scent is atrocious," Geoff said with a smile as he innocently kissed Veronica on the cheek, "And as for us hitting in big on this score; of that I have no doubt. Just don't overcook the goose."

And with their secret get together over, the two of them went their own ways. Veronica entered the bar and made her way to the table where Patrick and the others sat, while Geoff entered the bar from another door; so to not make it seem they were together.

Geoff's mark, or target some might say, was Dr. Raymond Croft…and it was time, as they say, to bait the line…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake**

 **Lisa Edelstein as Veronica Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft**

 **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**

 **And Michael Caine as Geoff**


	17. Pristine Reflection

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes #17**

 **Pristine Reflection**

 **Previously…**

 **The Berkeley indoor music arena/bar…**

 _"Well, Geoff," Veronica said to the older man, "where do we stand?"_

 _The older man, Geoff, was still looking through the window, but not at Eli Storm performing…instead he was looking at Raymond Croft._

 _"I got all the information I needed from the interview that the chap (_ _Raymond_ _) did on the hospital's interview program," Geoff said, his voice sprinkled with an English accent._

 _Moments later, Veronica entered the bar and made her way to the table where Patrick and the others sat, while Geoff entered the bar from another door; so to not make it seem they were together._

 _Geoff's mark, or target some might say, was Dr. Raymond Croft…and it was time… as they say, "to bait the line"…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

The evening continued on as Eli Storm and the Wildcats continued with their set of Eagles hits.

As Raymond and Patrick discussed the successful facial surgery on Dawn Loffler (the woman who was cut on the face by Reginald Decker) Robin and Amanda Croft were discussing other cases Robin could help the Berkeley police department on.

But on a couple occasions, Robin had to remind Amanda that she was not interested in becoming a fulltime employee of the police department. But Amanda kept bringing up one interesting unsolved case at a time…

…meanwhile, Raymond was drinking from a bottle of Corona beer, while listening to Patrick talk about an experimental laser surgery technique being used in Norway hospitals.

And as Patrick described what he had read in a magazine, Raymond found the conversation at the next table quite interesting.

He became intrested because ad older but friendly and gregarious gentleman had been discussing some interesting aspects of his life with a table of middle aged women; but when he started talking about surviving a fire in an older housing complex on the outskirts of Lexington Kentucky, Raymond became very interested; so interested that he held his hand up slightly so Patrick would stop talking for a moment.

"What's up?" Patrick asked Raymond, "You don't think we could use that technique here in America?"

Raymond shook his head side to side.

"I actually; think it's a great idea," Raymond said to his friend, "but I need to talk to this gentleman at the next table.

Patrick nodded his head just as Veronica (who was of course part of Geoff's scam) came to the table with a new round of drinks…

* * *

 **The home of Robin and Patrick…**

Although it was Friday night, it didn't stop Emma Drake from doing her homework in her. She was 13 years old now, and took school seriously…and that meant doing homework even on a Friday night; instead of watching TV like most kids her age did.

But…after yawning, she decided to get ready for bed. The babysitter, an African-American teenager named Gwen, opened up the bedroom door.

"Hey kiddo," Gwen said as she watched Emma putting away her school work, "it's nearly bedtime; make sure you brush your teeth."

Emma smiled a Gwen; she liked her. Gwen didn't watch her every move like other sitters had; treating her more like a young adult.

"Okay," Emma said back to Gwen with a smile.

And with that Gwen closed the door. Noah JR was in his crib in the living room, which was no doubt where Gwen was heading back to.

As Emma tried to slide her history book into her backpack; she accidentally nudged the backpack off of her desk and on to the floor. And then, unexpectedly, three cigarettes rolled out of her backpack; and yes they were hers.

It turned out that Emma had recently fallen in with a cluster of girls at school who believed that smoking cigarettes would help them stay skinny and …so obsessed with being beautiful and with the in crowd they, some girls did such foolish things.

Emma had actually only smoked twice, secretly at school, and she had been careful to not ever bring any of the cigarettes home; until now.

And now she was worried; because her mom usually packed her lunch into the backpack and so there was good chance she might find them; and Emma knew that if it were discovered she had smoked cigarettes, it would devastate her mother and father.

Emma could flush them down the toilet, but Gwen was using the restroom (the only other bathroom was in her parent's room, but the bedroom door was kept locked when they went out on date nights).

And, there was a chance her parents might suddenly come home; so Emma knew she had only one choice…

Five minutes later, Emma was under her covers and pretended to be asleep as Gwen peaked in at the doorway.

Satisfied Emma was sleeping; Gwen went back out to the living room and saw that Little Noah was still sleeping as well.

So…Gwen went back to watching one of her favorite shows, Cupcake Wars.

She was also unaware that in her purse, hidden at the very bottom under her wallet, were the three cigarettes that Emma had found…

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Rick Springfield as Eli Storm/Noah Drake**

 **Lisa Edelstein as Veronica Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft**

 **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**

 **China Ann McClain as Gwen**

 **Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma Drake**

 **And Michael Caine as Geoff**


	18. Origin

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes #18**

 **Origin**

 _At the Berkeley indoor arena, Raymond found the conversation at the next table quite interesting._

 _And older but friendly and gregarious gentleman had been discussing some interesting aspects of his life; but when he started talking about surviving a fire in an older housing complex on the outskirts of Lexington Kentucky, Raymond became very interested…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Raymond stood up and walked over to the next table. Geoff ( _Michael Caine_ ) was sitting at the table with four women; they were all very touched by his harrowing story about surviving the fire.

"Excuse me sir," Raymond said to the older gentleman, "But I survived that fire as well; along with my mother and sister."

Geoff nodded his head and frowned.

"Eighty seven people died in that fire," Geoff said with a soft voice. "In fact, I should know," he added with his English accented words, and sorrow in his words, "my wife was and two children lost their lives in that fire."

Raymond nodded his head and was about to return to his table, not wanting to dredge up old memories. But Veronica ( _Noah Drake's wife, and who was part of Geoff's scheme_ ), seeing that Geoff's grift was facing ruin, spoke up.

"Wait a second," Veronica burst out with, "the two of you both survived that fire? And are in this same bar all these years later? What are the odds of that?"

Geoff, appreciating Veronica's assist, looked over at Raymond and then cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Geoff said, as he looked directly at Raymond, "what did you say your name was?"

Robin, Patrick and Amanda, who were all sitting at their table, had been watching with baited breath as the entire scene played out with Raymond and Geoff.

"My name is Raymond Croft," Raymond replied.

"Your sister," Geoff cut in with, "is her name Tammy?"

The section of the arena/bar where this was happening was now very quiet as the patrons all waited for the answer.

But the smile that grew upon Raymond's face was all that was needed for them all to see.

"Dad," Raymond said as his voice became emotional, "are you…my dad?"

And then, caving into the moment, Raymond hugged the older gentleman; and then the bar patrons clapped…having witnessed the emotional reunion.

Veronica caught Geoff's glace for a moment and they both smiled at each other…

 **Oakland International Airport**

A British Airways Airline came to stop at one of the boarding gates. One by one the passengers disembarked...and of them was Rebecca Sutton; daughter of Mac Scorpio and Serena Sutton. She had come to the bay area to meet her cousin; Robin Scorpio-Drake. She could only hope that she and Robin could get along...

 **Continued…**

 **Michael Caine as Geoff**

 **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**

 **and Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton**


	19. Cousins

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes #19**

 **Cousins…**

 _At the Berkeley indoor arena, Raymond found the conversation at the next table quite interesting; Geoff's story of surviving a fire (which was a lie of course)._

" _Excuse me sir," Raymond said to the older gentleman, "But I survived that fire as well; along with my mother and sister. My name is Raymond Croft."_

" _Your sister," Geoff cut in with, "is her name Tammy?"_

 _But the smile that grew upon Raymond's face was all that Geoff needed to see that his studying Raymond's past had paid off._

" _Dad," Raymond said as his voice became emotional, "are you…my dad?"_

 _Veronica caught Geoff's glance for a moment and they both smiled at each other…The grift had reeled in their target; Raymond._

 **Our story continues…**

* * *

 **One day later at Berkeley General Hospital…**

It was nearly noon as Robin Scorpio-Drake finished her rounds. During that time she had received a call from her mother, Anna. The conversation wasn't long, but the two had exchanged Christmas lists and after some small chit-chat, they said their goodbyes.

Finally, around 230pm, Robin ended up at her office, which was located in a section of the administrative allocated for staff.

Glenda, the secretary with ebony skin who sat in a large desk area at the front of the staff's offices, relayed a message to Robin a message.

"Mrs. Drake," Glenda said with a slight Jamaican and a bright smile, "you got a call from," Glenda looked at a note on her desk, "Rebecca Scorpio. She…"

Before Glenda could say another word, a woman's voice chimed in from behind Robin.

"You must be very busy, Robin," the voice said.

Robin turned to face the person who had used her name.

"I left that message two hours ago," Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio said.

Robin smiled at the friendly looking woman who looked to be about 30 years old. Robin smiled upon figuring out who the woman was who stood before her; Mac's full blooded daughter.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Robin said as she walked over to Rebecca; and then the two hugged. "I still can't believe Mac has a daughter…in fact, I'm still in shock." Robin added as they broke the hug.

"Hey," Rebecca said with a giggle, "I just recently found out who my dad is, and, what about your father; Uncle Robert?" Rebecca added with a pause, "Is he James Bond or what?" Rebecca asked with excitement in her voice.

Robin laughed. The last time her dad (Robert Scorpio) had visited he had filled her in about Mac having had a daughter with Holly's younger sister Serena.

"Oh," Robin said with a knowing smile, "my dad is one of a kind; but so is Mac. He pretty much raised me after we thought my parents had died. I have a lot to thank him for...he saw me through some rough times (Stone)."

And soon, with their introductions over; Robin offered to bring Rebecca to her house for dinner so she could meet Rebecca and Patrick and Rebecca accepted; wanting to learn more about her cousin and her family.

* * *

 **The Marriott Hotel not far from Berkeley General Hospital**

Patrick and Raymond entered the hotel lobby and headed over to the Red Lobster restaurant.

With last night's stunning revelation that Raymond had found his father after both had assumed the other had died in a fire decades ago, Raymond had suggested they meet for lunch the next day; today.

Patrick looked over at his friend, Raymond Croft, as they entered the restaurant.

"Ray; you look nervous," Patrick said to Raymond. "And you're usually as cool as they come."

Raymond nodded his head.

"Maybe; but It isn't every day you meet your long lost dad," Raymond said with a slight chuckle. "What are the odds we would meet all these years later," Raymond said with a look of wonder in his eyes.

At that moment, Geoff entered.

"Ah," Geoff said, "funny meeting you two here," he said with a laugh.

The other two laughed.

"I would have been here before you," Geoff said with his English accented words to Raymond, "but my room is on the far end of this bloody castle ( _which was a lie; he was really staying at the Motel-6 which was five miles away_ ).

"No problem, sir," Patrick said to Geoff, "we just got here too."

Moments later, the three men were escorted to a table inside the dining room area. After ordering some drinks, they engaged in small talk which eventually led to the subject of Raymond's childhood.

"So let me get this straight;" Patrick said to the two of them. He looked over at Geoff and continued, "You were romantically involved with Raymond's mother while they lived in Kentucky?"

Geoff nodded his head.

"Yes," Geoff said, tenderly with his charming British accent, "I was working as a land surveyor with British Petroleum down in Kentucky and met Lillian, his mother, while she was a waitress at a local diner. We were quite close and had two wonderful children." He reached out and put his hand on Raymond's.

Raymond nodded his head.

"I don't have any memories of that time," Raymond said to Patrick. "My Aunt Debra told me what she could, over time. But after my mom and Tammy died in a car-crash, the past was lost to me."

Patrick nodded his head, and went straight to the obvious question.

"That would mean," Patrick said to Geoff, "you and Lillian were seeing each other for at least three years; why didn't you ever get married?"

Geoff suddenly looked ashamed.

"Well, Patrick…I wasn't proud of myself…to be honest." Geoff said to Raymond and Patrick, "I was cheating on my wife; Maggie while I was with Lillian. My wife lived in Liverpool and, well…"

"Hey," Raymond said in a defensive tone in support of Geoff, "life happens and I will not judge you for that. You, of all people," Raymond said to Patrick, "are well aware of the twists life and throw at us all ( _Patrick knew Raymond was referring to the time in Patrick's life when thought Robin had died in a fire at General Hospital in Port Charles_ )."

Patrick nodded his head in understanding. Geoff, for his part, had found Raymond's defense of him quite heartening; considering that it was just a con that he, Geoff, was perpetrating on Raymond…and his plan was falling into place. Patrick's friendly questions were helping Geoff's plan to bond with Raymond.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the home of Patrick and Robin**

Robin and Rebecca had arrived at the home twenty-minutes earlier. Emma wasn't home yet, but would be arriving with her babysitter Gwen pretty soon.

"Your home is very nice Robin," Rebecca said with approval after the brief tour of the home. "And your family," she added as she looked at a group photo of Patrick, Robin, Emma as well as Noah and Veronica who were in the picture too, "is picture perfect. I can't wait to meet Emma and Little Noah ( _who was currently with Gwen as she was picking up Emma from school_ ).

Rebecca picked up the group photo and looked at the smiling faces; but then her eyes locked on Noah and Veronica.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as she saw what looked like recognition on Rebecca's face. "Have you met Patrick's father or his wife Veronica before?"

Rebecca shook her head negatively.

"No," Rebecca said, after a moment, "but I really like her necklace," she added pointing at the necklace Veronica was wearing in the picture.

But…Rebecca was not being truthful at all. She recognized the woman who went by the name of Veronica in the picture quite well.

But…Rebecca knew that Veronica wasn't her real name at all; and she was now determined to meet this woman in order to extort her way into whatever con that she ("Veronica") was perpetrating on Robin's father-in-law; Noah Drake.

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured…**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **And Michael Caine as Geoff**


	20. Snoop

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes #20**

 **Snoop**

 _ **Last issue…**_

 _ **At the Red Lobster Patrick, Raymond and Geoff met for a more private conversation.**_

" _That would mean," Patrick said to Geoff, "you and Lillian (Raymond's mom) were seeing each other for at least three years and had two children; why didn't you ever get married?"_

 _Geoff suddenly looked ashamed._

" _Well, Patrick…I wasn't proud of myself in those days…to be honest." Geoff said to Raymond and Patrick, "I was cheating on my wife Maggie while I was with Raymond's mum. My wife lived in Liverpool and, well…the distance destroyed our marriage. But I really loved Lillian," he added with sadness in voice. "And I went believing she had died in that fire, along with..." he dabbed his tears with a table cloth from the table..."you." He added staring over at Patrick._

 _Patrick nodded his head in understanding...but something just didn't seem right, and it ate at Patrick's mind._

 _ **Meanwhile, at the home of Patrick and Robin**_

 _Robin and Rebecca had arrived at the home twenty-minutes earlier and Robin gave her cousin a quick tour._

 _Back in the living room, Rebecca picked up a group photo of Robin's family as well as her in-laws; Noah and his new wife Veronica._

 _But…Rebecca knew that Veronica wasn't the woman's real name; and she was now determined to meet this woman in order to extort her way into whatever con that she ("Veronica") was perpetrating on Robin's father-in-law; Noah Drake._

 _ **Our story continues….**_

* * *

It was noon time when Patrick and Raymond returned to the hospital, having just left their brunch with Geoff at the Red Lobster.

"I hope I can find the will power to do the rest of my rounds," Patrick said with a chuckle as both men prepared to finish their shift.

Raymond nodded his head.

"Tell me about it, but," Raymond said as he reached out his hand, "Hey, Patrick; I want to thank you for being there with me and my dad. You're a good friend."

The two men shook hands, and then they went in two directions. But…once Patrick was convinced Raymond was in the other wing of the complex, Patrick changed direction and ducked into his office to make a phone call.

Because, as it turned out, Patrick was not buying Geoff's story. What were the odds that with nearly 300 million people in the United States two strangers would meet and turn out to be father and son; the odds were astronomical? Yes.

Patrick looked up a number on his computer; British Petroleum. He dialed the number on his cellphone and then took several YES and NO pre-questions later; eventually the human resource manager came on the line…a pleasant woman named Kay.

And then, under the pretext of medical research, and for the next ten minutes, Patrick asked her questions about a former employee named Geoff. Patrick found her answers to be more than interesting; including the fact that B.P. still believed Geoff had died in the fire in Kentucky.

Patrick did not reveal the fact that a man claiming to be Geoff was alive and well in Berkeley California.

With the phone call over Patrick felt that he was left with even more questions about Geoff.

Was the man Raymond met at the bar the previous night, and whom they had had lunch with earlier in the day, an imposter? And if he was an imposter then how did he know so much about Raymond's past?

The other possibility was even stranger; what if Geoff was really Raymond's father? And if that was the case, then Patrick was not being a good friend. So, with the enigma of Geoff even more opaque than before, Patrick decided to drop it and to take the man, Geoff, at his word.

* * *

 **Back at the home of Patrick and Robin Drake**

Rebecca placed the group picture back on the table and faced Robin.

"I'd like to meet your father in-law," Rebecca said with an innocent smile.

Robin smiled.

"Actually, both he and Veronica live just across the street," Robin said pointing at the window, "in the house with the yellow Mustang in the driveway. We could go meet them right now…"

But Robin was interrupted as the front door opened and a young girl came inside. Rebecca recognized the young girl from the pictures on the wall; it was Emma…Robin's daughter with Patrick.

"And this," Robin said to Rebecca, "is Emma."

Emma plunked her backpack on the couch and came over to where Robin and Rebecca were standing.

"Hello there," Rebecca said with a warm smile. "You are a very beautiful young lady; just like your mom."

"This is Mac's daughter," Robin explained to Emma…who then smiled.

"Wow," Emma said, "Grandpa just told us about you and now here you are."

Rebecca nodded her head. And then over the next twenty-minutes, she forced herself to stay awake and smile as Emma prattled on about her life and her school…which was of no interest to Rebecca at all.

During Emma's boring stories, Rebecca would occasionally glance out the window and over at the house where Noah and Veronica lived…she would have to wait for now.

And if Rebecca played her cards right, Veronica would no doubt want to keep her grift (con job) a secret…which would have to be worth some major $$$ since, from what she understood from her discussion with Robin, Veronica and Noah had been married for just over a year.

Meaning a whole year of lies she was buried under…Rebecca licked her lips. This visit to visit Robin was going to be very profitable indeed.

* * *

 **Continued…In tomorrow's issue of _GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber_ ; Jason Morgan is hunted by a dog-drone / Grayson Wayne along with his daughter KariAnn and Cameron Spencer face and uncertain future!**

* * *

 **This chapter featured…**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake and**

 **Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma**


	21. The Drakes Recap 12122018

**General Hospital 2018verse Week in Review**

* * *

"General Hospital 2018", "GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber" and "GH 2018 presents The Drakes" all exist in the same shared "world". This is the week in review for each of their issues.

* * *

" **GH presents The Drakes** "; Geoff and Veronica (Noah's new hippy wife) are both running a con on Patrick Drake's best friend; Raymond Croft.

Geoff is claiming to be Raymond's father, hoping that by bonding with him, he (Geoff) can bilk money from his "son".

Veronica, who is married to Noah (Patrick's father) Drake, does not love Noah; she only married him a year ago so as to learn more about Raymond… so as to help Geoff's scam.

Patrick, meanwhile, does not buy Geoff's story. But while investigating Geoff's past, he has found out that someone by the name of Geoff did live in Kentucky at about the time Raymond was one year old.

Realizing he might be wrong about Geoff, Patrick has backed off…but only temporary. Because in coming issues, Patrick will reach out to Anna Devane (Robin's mom) hoping she can shed some light on the issue of who Geoff really is with her WSB contacts.

Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio, who is Mac's full blooded daughter and Robin's cousin, has arrived in Berkeley California so as to meet Robin's family. She is, of course, a con-artist as well…but has promised Mac she has turned over a new leaf; but has she? Because as it turns out, she seems to know Veronica from the past…and Rebecca even knows that Veronica is not even her real name!

Meanwhile, Emma (who is 13 years old in the "GH 2018verse") has begun to smoke cigarettes due to peer pressure at school. Almost being caught, she hid her cigarettes in her babysitter's (Gwen) purse. Robin later saw the cigarettes and fired Gwen.

In a late development, Gwen was waiting for a bus when a young girl getting off the bus seemed lost and confused. This young girl is named Juniper; and she can barely speak and (as readers will recall) has a direct connection to Jason Morgan.

* * *

" **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webbe** r"; Acting on mission orders from Jeff Webber (Section-7 Senior agent), Jason Morgan broke into the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln; the mysterious mentors of Aiden Spencer's Elementary math club to find more about the enigmatic couple. Inside the home snooping around, Jason will soon have to match wits against an A.S.R.C.D. (Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone) named TITAN!

Meanwhile; the Lincolns themselves are very impressed with Aiden and his friend Crispin because the two young boys were able to solve a 14-dimensional math equation that could change the world. It would help engineers build devices that would allow scientist to alter matter at a subatomic level; possibly rendering nuclear weapons obsolete in the near future.

While that was going on, Grayson Wayne along with his daughter KariAnn and Cameron Spencer are in grave danger. Grayson has come into possession of a Virtual Reality device that has strange capabilities.

It even showed KariAnn and Cameron recorded images that seemed to suggest that Adolph Hitler did not die at the end of World War II. Grayson's so called friend, Kyle, has arrived to get the device; possibly murdering Grayson in the process.

And in a later development, Elizabeth Webber was shocked when she opened the door to her office at Boulder General Hospital and found none other than Sam Morgan standing there!

* * *

" **General Hospital 2018** " Pytor Fedorov, son of Petrev, surprised Laura, Kevin and Spencer at their hotel room in France. After ordering Kevin's death, which devastates Laura, Pytor warns young Spencer that when he, Spencer, turns 16; he will kill him.

Meanwhile, in Port Charles, Horace has revealed to Alexis that he, Horace, is actually Julian; who she had believed was dead for over a year. He tells her that he had been given a new face and identity and, eventually, forced to work for her father… Mikkos Cassadine.

His lone task is to get her out of Port Charles when Mikkos orders him to; because apparently Mikkos has something dreadful planned for the city (a nuclear bomb).

Meanwhile, Robert Scorpio and Alexandria Devane (both disguised as a Swedish scientist and his wife) have been brought to Mikkos Cassadine's mansion on Spoon Island.

The IBOC nuclear device is being brought through the large underground sewer and water system below the city, and in nine days it will arrive at Spoon Island.

Mikkos believes the explosion will be equal to that of the device dropped on Hiroshima; but in actuality it will be the world's largest nuclear explosion ever…and it will kill tens of millions!

And…in a twist…it turns out that Mikkos is well aware of the fact that Robert Scorpio is undercover as the nuclear scientist that he, Mikkos, is counting on to arm the bomb's detonation device.

* * *

" **GH 2018; presents the Drakes** " will return Friday with a new issue!

" **GH 2018; presents Elizabeth Webber** " and " **General Hospital 2018** " will have new issues over the weekend.

See you then!


	22. Tears of Innocence

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes #22**

 **Tears of Innocence**

* * *

 _Previously…Emma, tangled up with peer pressure at school, had secretly taken up smoking cigarettes! Fearing she might be caught with cigarettes at home, she hid them inside of her babysitter's purse._

 _Robin ended up seeing the cigarettes in the purse, and fired the babysitter; who had said she didn't smoke on her application. Robin was disappointed in the 18 year old college student, but was but was unaware that Emma had had planted the cigarettes…_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

* * *

 _ **5pm at a local strip-mall near The Drake's home**_

Feeling depressed, Gwen left the Drake home and drove her 2009 white Honda a few blocks to the nearest Starbucks coffee shop to get a cup of coffee and to calm her nerves down.

After getting her cup of coffee, she sat down at one of the tables on the outside patio; trying to figure out how the cigarettes had even gotten inside her purse since she really didn't smoke.

Babysitting for the Drakes had paid good, and allowed her to study at the Drake home, which they totally supported. But now that she had been fired she hoped to prove her innocence to Robin; if she could.

It was then that a Greyhound bus pulled into the strip-mall's parking lot and let out a group of passengers.

Gwen sipped on her coffee and watched as fifteen or so people made their way off the bus, with few of them heading toward the Starbucks she was at.

But Gwen noticed that a girl, who looked to be maybe 11 years old, came off the bus and looked confused and disheveled.

One of the female passengers, a middle aged African-Woman trailed by a little boy, her son Gwen deduced, came through the outdoor patio where she was sitting.

"Excuse me," Gwen said to the woman, "but who is with that young girl," she asked pointing at the girl who was now sitting on a bench near to where the bus had stopped.

"I dunno," the woman said, "these days, as long as you have a ticket, they will let anyone on the bus."

"Mama," the boy said, "she got on the bus when we did; back in Kentucky. She was strange and didn't talk much," the boy added.

Gwen nodded her head and let the woman, who was in a hurry continue her way into Starbucks.

Gwen picked up her cup of coffee and walked over to the where the girl was sitting as the bus pulled away; the bus driver didn't even seem to care that he had let a young girl off his bus near a major city (San Francisco) and just left her there.

And, unfortunately, Berkeley, like most cities, had its share of sketchy looking "night" people. And with it being near 5pm, those sketchy people would soon be coming out of the woodwork.

Gwen, she herself only 18 years old, knew the young girl had to be scared of her new surroundings. The young girl was dressed in faded jeans and a white shirt; no sweater or jacket and no luggage either. Was she a runaway Gwen pondered?

"Honey," Gwen said to the girl, "where's your mom or dad?"

The girl looked up at Gwen. She struggled to talk, but could only muster a grunt. She apparently had some sort of speech impediment.

"I…I…I'm Juniper," the girl was able to say.

Gwen smiled at the girl; wanting to comfort her with a friendly face.

"Was someone supposed to pick you up here at the bus stop?"

The girl looked at Gwen; and she seemed totally confused.

Meanwhile, what Gwen didn't know, was that one of the passengers, a man, was watching the entire scene play out. His name was Walter Goff; the older brother of Wyatt Goff. And he had one thing on his mind; finding Jason Morgan and killing him…and why?

* * *

( _Previously **FLASHBACK** …in the pages of __**General Hospital; 2018**_ _…Jason Morgan crashed his motorbike in Kentucky and, after being severely injured, was nursed to health by Juniper and later, her mother Jessie._

 _But Jessie's boyfriend Wyatt (younger brother of Walter) Goff was physically abusive and beat Jessie routinely._

 _Jason, eventually healthy enough, and with help from John McBain and Gunner Scorpio, saved Juniper from being raped by Wyatt's friend. But at the last moment, Jessie shot and killed Wyatt…killing him in self- defense; having just been raped by him._

 _Before returning to his life in Port Charles, Jason called on Tracy and Ned who set the perennially in poverty mother and daughter up in a new home…and Juniper, with Ned's help, got a job at the local bank as a teller. It was a happy ending…or…it seemed! **END FLASHBACK** )_

The girl reached into the pockets of her faded jeans and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and handed it to Gwen. It was obvious to Gwen that Juniper had probably written the note herself; the letters barely legible. But the message written was short and to the point; _find Robin Scorpio-Drake_ …

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Kathryn Newton as Gwen**

 **Ivy George as Juniper Keller**

 **and…**

 **Josh Holloway as Walter Goff**


	23. On Second Thought

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes**

 **On Second Thought…**

* * *

Geoff, who Raymond, Patrick and others believed to be staying at the Marriott in downtown Berkeley, was actually staying at the Motel 6 three blocks down.

The TV in Geoff's room was on ( _an old episode of Magnum PI was on the screen_ ) as he continued packing his clothing and belongings. Suddenly a knock came at his door.

Looking through the peephole on the door he saw that Veronica was standing outside. He quickly opened the door and let her in and then just as quickly he shut the door behind them.

"Are you out of your mind coming here?" Geoff demanded of Veronica. "What if someone saw you?"

Veronica Drake had first arrived in the Bay area over a year ago and, using her womanly whiles, she was able to get Noah Drake to fall in love with her and marry her.

"No one saw me, besides; I thought I'd drop by and make sure we're on the same page still," Veronica said; but then she saw the open suitcase on the queen sized hotel room bed. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked as she saw the packed up clothing; she turned to face Geoff.

Geoff stared at her for a moment and then he continued to pack as he spoke.

"I'm pulling the plug on this grift (con)," Geoff said as he folded up a pair of slacks and set the inside of the suitcase.

Veronica was stunned at his words and was not happy about what she had just heard him say.

"What do you mean?" Veronica demanded, "You can't just pull the plug on this shit; I've dedicated over a year of my life to this scam by marrying that moron (Noah)."

Geoff stopped packing and looked directly at her.

"I'm sorry luv," Geoff said with his British accented words, "I want out…you can continue the job on your own…but as for me…I'm done."

He went back to packing, but Veronica reached down and closed the suitcase before he could add to it.

"NO WAY!" Veronica suddenly yelled. "I need my third of the payoff; and from what Robin told me, you and Raymond are getting along real cozy like."

Geoff pushed her put of the way and continued packing.

"That man, Raymond, is a good man," Geoff stated adamantly. "He is threatening to leave his job so as to spend more time with me."

Veronica nodded her head.

"Well," she said to him, "wasn't that the plan; his getting to know you so we could bilk him for some cash?"

Geoff shook his head and continued to press the issue.

"You don't get it," Geoff told her, "Raymond is one of the best surgeons in the country, maybe even the world, and he's going to leave it all just so that he can spend time with me…" a tear came down from his eye, "I don't want that on my conscience; his giving up helping the nice people that he helps…some of them are children for Christ's sake!"

Veronica shook her head side to side and finally responded.

"Geoff; I don't give a shit about any of that," Veronica came back with. "I'm going to tell Wallace that you're leaving the gig," she said as she opened the door to leave and then looked back at him, "if I were you I'd think about what you're doing before it is too late and he has to come here to straighten you out."

And with that, Veronica left; slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She walked over to her car, which was parked in one of the many parking places, and got inside of the 1967 all white Ford Mustang; but before she could start the engine… there was tapping on the driver side window; it was a woman.

Veronica rolled down the window and looked at the woman.

"Can I help you?" Veronica asked impatiently.

"Hello there," the woman replied, "Pauline…"

Veronica ( _her real name is Pauline but we will continue to call her Veronica_ ) looked at the woman more closely and after a moment she finally she recognized her; Rebecca Sutton.

"Rebecca," Veronica said with caution in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

Rebecca smiled back at her and then she leaned in closer so that their words were more private.

"I want in on whatever you're up to…" Rebecca said with a smile, "and I want 15% off the top…"

A look of annoyance appeared on Veronica's face…

 **Continued…tomorrow; Gwen and Juniper find themselves in dire straits as a man looking for Jason Quartermaine confronts them / Anna gives Robin interesting information**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Lisa Edelstein as Veronica Drake**

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio**

 **And Michael Caine as Geoff**


	24. The New Year

" **General Hospital 2019** ", " **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber** " and " **GH 2019 presents The Drakes** " will return next week after the New Year begins…here are some coming attractions!

" **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webbe** r" will start the New Year on January 2nd when Jason has his showdown with Titan; a canine-drone out to kill him! Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Sam get drawn into intrigue and will have to rely on each other so they and their children can survive!

" **GH 2019 presents the Drakes** " will find Patrick and Robin at odds over information that Anna provides in regards to Geoff; meanwhile, Gwen and Juniper will face danger as a man hunting for Jason Morgan comes after them…and eventually…Robin.

" **General Hospital 2019** "…the IBOC nuclear device arrives at Spoon Island and the destruction of Port Charles and the lives of millions of innocent people hang in the balance. And Gunther Scorpio comes face to face with Pytor Fedorov; only one of them will live!

Take care…and have a happy holiday season!


	25. The Reciept of Goods

**GH 2018 presents The Drakes #25**

 **Previously…**

 _Juniper Keller arrived in Berkeley California by Greyhound. She was seen arriving at the downtown bus stop by Gwen, the babysitter whom Robin had just fired (after she had found cigarettes in Gwen's purse; which had been hidden in the purse by Emma)._

 _Fearing that Juniper, who barely spoke and at best was 10 years old, would be an easy target for perverts and other criminal elements of the night; Gwen decided to help her._

 _But aside from a crumbled bus ticket, the only item Juniper had was a note written in very simplistic letters and it was barely legible; find Robin Scorpio-Drake._

 _But unknown to Gwen, a man who was also on the bus with Juniper had followed her all the way from Kentucky. His name was Walter Goff and he was hoping Juniper would lead him to Jason Morgan; the man who had killed his brother!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Gwen had taken Juniper to her apartment** so that the young girl could get some much needed sleep. She set up a make-shift bed on the couch and tucked the girl in and smiled as sleep came to the girl very quickly.

But who was this girl Juniper; and what was her connection to Robin?

Truth be told, Gwen was still upset at having been fired by Robin the previous day. Robin had found cigarettes in Gwen's purse; but Gwen didn't smoke. Someone had to have put the cigarettes into her purse, but who ( _Emma_ ) and why ( _Emma has fallen in with some questionable young girls and has secretly been smoking cigarettes. She hid them in Gwen's purse so her mom, Robin, wouldn't find them in her backpack_ ).

Gwen decided to get some sleep herself. When the next day came, she would take Juniper to Robin's house.

* * *

 **About five miles away….**

Meanwhile, back at the Starbucks which was located across from the bus stop. Walter Goff, who was also a deputy Sheriff back in Kentucky and had tailed Juniper all the way to California from there, approached the counter. It was nearly closing time, so he had to act fast.

"Can I help you sir?" the cashier, a young Mexican woman named Agatha, asked Walter.

"Yes, I hope you can," Walter said with a pleasant smile, though he actually loathed Mexicans, "There was a young woman sitting at that table," he pointed at the table Gwen had taken Juniper to before they had both left in Gwen's car. "I see you have a security camera," he pointed at the camera in the corner of the wall. "I was hoping you had a copy of the receipt from her purchase, or, if not, I could look at the security footage from the camera?"

Agatha smiled at him, but shook her head in the negative.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not supposed to show the information of customers to other customers."

Walter took out his wallet and flashed his badge.

"This is an official law enforcement matter," he said to her with a softer voice.

Agatha nodded her head and then fished through the pile of receipts that had been piling up inside the drawer of her register. She remembered serving Gwen and seeing her sitting at the table. She handed the white piece of paper to Walter who then wrote down Gwen's name on a piece of paper inside of his notebook.

"Thank you very much," Walter said as he handed the receipt back to Agatha.

And with that done, he headed out of the Starbucks…to find Gwen and Juniper…and eventually…Jason Morgan so that he could kill him.

 **This issue featured**

 **Kathryn Newton as Gwen**

 **Ivy George as Juniper Keller**

 **Josh Holloway as Walter Goff**

 **and Teresa Castillo as Agatha**


	26. Just a Nice Guy Right

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **Just a Nice Guy; right**

* * *

 **Patrick Drake was sitting in his office at Berkeley General Hospital**. He had been video-chatting with his mother-in-law, Anna Devane, for nearly a half-hour, about Geoff…hoping that she could find out more about him.

" _Patrick; I think you've given me enough information," Anna's voice said from the screen as she began to wrap of the conversation. "If I find out anything interesting I'll let you know as soon as I can."_

 _Dante could be seen entering the office from behind Anna; with some paper work. Dante waved at Patrick, he waved back._

"Anna; thanks, and if you can," Patrick added, "can you keep Robin out of the loop; at least, send me anything you may come up with first."

There was a pause, and then Anna continued.

" _From what you've told me," Anna replied, "your suspicions seem warranted to me. Doesn't Robin have her doubts about this man named Geoff?"_

Patrick nodded his head.

"She has," Patrick searched for the right words, "questions; but dismisses them as nothing more than family background clutter…nothing worth digging into."

 _Anna nodded her head…_

" _She does have a point," Anna came back with. "Our extended family has its own share of clutter but; I will do as you asked and give you the info first. But Patrick…I will give it to her eventually; no secrets."_

Again Patrick nodded his head. They said their goodbyes and then he sat back into his chair as Anna's smiling face faded from the screen.

* * *

 **San Francisco International Airport**

The airport was the international hub on west coast of the United States, with many flights from around the world landing there first…dispersing their passengers to use the in-country airlines from that point on.

A Tokyo Airlines 767 had landed and had taxied into one of the boarding spots. The passengers it had carried from Japan had made their way into the airport to gather up their luggage. One of the passengers was named Albert Wallace (played by Vince Vaughn); but that was only one of his seven aliases.

He was actually an international scam artist; thus the need for multiple names. And as shocking as it was to believe, even in the post 911 "world" of 2019, obtaining fake passports and IDs wasn't that hard to do if you knew how to do it correctly.

Albert Wallace's ability to be as successful as he was at being a scam artist could be attributed to two reasons;

Number one was his pleasant appearance. At the age of 52 years old, he gave off a happy-go-lucky charm that people, especially women, seemed to fall for all the time.

The second attribute was his strict control over those he hired to do a scam. They were all paid well, and if anyone strayed from what they were hired to do, it could expose everyone in the team to unwanted attention from the law.

Anyone who threatened the team in such regards would eventually be found dead after an unfortunate accident; a car-crash, hang gliding incident, a sky diving jump gone wrong from a malfunctioning parachute…ect ect ect.

Wallace smiled at the customs agent and then collected his luggage and headed out the main entrance and hailed a cab.

Truth be told; he wasn't happy at being in the San Francisco area at all. But a phone-call from one of his contractors (someone who was working one of the scams Wallace had master minded) about another contractor had worried him. The contractor who was causing the worry was named Geoff.

* * *

 **Later, as Wallace rode in the cab he had hailed,** he looked through Geoff's file; which he kept with all the others inside of a special brief case that could only be opened after entering a 27-key code.

Geoff had worked for Wallace on seven scams over the past ten years; his work had always been perfect. Wallace took a deep breath and exhaled; he hoped after finding Geoff he could talk some sense into him and get him back on track.

If not; Geoff would die.

Continued…

* * *

 **Next time…Gwen and Juniper meet up with Robin. But have they led Robin into danger? But first, in the pages of _GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber_ ; Jason's second showdown with the TITAN canine-drone has a deadly conclusion!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **an introducing Vince Vaughn as Albert Wallace**

 **Special Guest stars; Finola Hughes as Anna Devane and**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**


	27. The Big Reveal?

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **The Big Reveal?**

* * *

 **The studio-apartment of Gwen Shore**

Upon waking up, Gwen went over to the sofa bed and woke up Juniper as well; so they could both get ready to head to Berkeley General Hospital. Gwen could only hope that Robin would even see her since she had only fired her (Gwen) from being Emma's baby sitter only a couple days earlier.

Gwen watched as Juniper brushed her teeth in the bathroom and brushed her raggedy hair. She felt sorry for the young girl because it was obvious she had been through a lot already at such a young age; and on top of that, she didn't speak…though she could stutter out a couple words like _thank you_ or yes _ma'am_ or the like. Gwen could only wonder how Juniper even knew Robin; what was the connection?

Soon, and with a little assistance from Gwen, Juniper was dressed and sitting at the table eating from a bowl of Lucky Charms. Gwen had found some old clothes of hers that fit the girl (Gwen was petite which helped).

Even though she wasn't sure Juniper could comprehend her, Gwen, who also ate from a bowl of Lucky Charms, explained her plan to the young girl.

"After we're done eating breakfast," Gwen said to Juniper, "I will take you to Robin. She works at the local hospital."

Juniper looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled; Gwen could see that the girl trusted her…and she smiled back.

* * *

 **Berkeley Police Department**

It was the mid-morning as Walter Goff was sitting across from the courteous African-American Detective Linus Poole.

Walter had followed Juniper all the way from Kentucky to Berkeley; hoping that she would lead him to the man (Jason Morgan) who had been involved with the killing of his younger brother; Wyatt. Walter already knew that Gwen Shore had taken Juniper under her wing, having seen Juniper with her at the bus stop next to Starbucks…he just needed to find out where Gwen lived, which brought him to the Police Department of Berkeley.

Linus hung up his phone and looked over at Walter.

"Alright," Linus said to Walter, "the Kentucky Sheriff's association has confirmed you are indeed the sheriff of the county of Carlton in the state of Kentucky; how can I help you sir?"

Walter took out a pad of paper he had written Gwen's name on and other information.

"I have followed a young woman (actually Juniper) here; she is possibly involved with a homicide back in Kentucky," Walter explained. "She met with a woman at a local Starbucks; her name is Gwen Shore and…"

Suddenly from the office behind where Linus and Walter were sitting, a woman's voice repeated Gwen's name.

"Gwen Shore?" Captain Amanda Croft said as she came out of her office; after having heard Gwen's name being mentioned.

"Do you know who she is and how I can find her?" Walter asked as he stood up to face the attractive woman who was also the detective captain of the Berkeley police department.

"In fact I do," Amanda said with a smile, "Gwen babysits for my good friend Dr. Robin Drake (Amanda is unaware that Robin has recently fired Gwen). She and I, as well as our husbands, are all close friends. The three of them work over at Berkeley General Hospital, and if you wish," Amanda offered with a pause, "I'm heading over there now; you can follow with me there."

Walter smiled; it was a stroke of luck and he nodded his head.

"I'd be happy to," Walter said. "I'm parked in the visitor's lot next to your police headquarters; I'll get my car and follow you over."

Amanda nodded her head and five minutes later she was in her unmarked police car with Walter Goff following her from behind.

* * *

 **Berkeley General Hospital**

Patrick Drake hung up his phone as he sat in his office. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother-in-law; Anna Devane. She had just given Patrick the information she had garnered from the WSB about Geoff.

First off, Patrick now knew that Geoff's last name was Krupp. But the rest of the information wasn't the twist he was expecting.

According to the WSB; Geoff _was_ indeed Raymond's father. Anna could not elaborate on the specifics due to the privacy concerns; but there was no doubt in her mind that Raymond was the son of the man named Geoff.

Before hanging up she offered Patrick one more piece of advice; it was in the best interest of Patrick's friend, Raymond, to distance himself from his Geoff. She cut off the call before Patrick could ask her for more detail.

Suddenly there was a knock at his office door;

"Come in," Patrick said as he thought about what to do next.

Robin came in; and a usual she was smiling. But when she saw the worry on Patrick's face; her smile was gone…and then Patrick told Robin about his going to Anna for more information about Geoff and that, according to Anna, Geoff was indeed Raymond's dad.

"So," Robin said with a slight tone of anger, "you went to my mom for help when I told you to let it go and accept Geoff at his word? Sometimes you never listen to me…"

Patrick cut her off.

"I had to know for sure, Robin," Patrick came back with. "And now…"

Robin cut him off;

"Now you feel like a grade-A asshole," Robin said to him and then she left and closed the door.

Patrick stood motionless by his desk.

* * *

 **Geoff's hotel room at the Motel-6**

Geoff had packed his things and was ready to leave the hotel and catch a flight to Britain. But suddenly there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Veronica again, Geoff opened to door…only to find Albert Wallace standing there with a broad smile.

"Hello… Geoff," Albert said with a warm tone to his voice. "We need to talk…"

* * *

 **Continued…Next time; Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio (Mac's daughter) gets more than she bargained for…but first, in the pages of GH Presents Elizabeth Webber; Sam Morgan meets Grayson Wayne and likes what she sees!**

 **This Chapter Featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Kathryn Newton as Gwen**

 **Ivy George as Juniper Keller**

 **Josh Holloway as Walter Goff**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft**

 **Michael Caine as Geoff and**

 **Vince Vaughn as Albert Wallace**


	28. The Faux Brother

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **The Faux Son**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Geoff was at his motel-6 room packing his things when suddenly there was knocking at the door._

 _As Geoff went over to answer the door, he was unaware that someone else was crawling through the window of the suite's bathroom; it was Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio!_

 _She had come to confront Geoff and would threaten to expose his scam unless he let her in on the action and a cut of the profit._

 _She was about to come out of the bathroom but instead she peaked through a small crack of the bathroom door as Geoff answered the front door._

 _Geoff was shocked to see Albert Wallace standing there in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts._

" _We need to talk," Wallace said with a stone cold face._

 _ **Our story continues**_

Geoff let the man in and closed the door behind them. While Albert stood at the closed door, Geoff went back to packing.

"I suppose she (Veronica) called you and told you I wanted to quit?" Geoff asked as he took some clothes out of his drawer, folded them and then put them in his suitcase.

Wallace nodded his head.

"Geoff; she's been here for a whole year… going so far as to marry Dr. Drake's father," Wallace replied. "She put all that leg work in, gathering recon on not only Raymond but those around him…so you can see why she's pissed. So…tell me now; what the hell is going on?"

Geoff decided not to tell Albert the entire truth (his really being Raymond's father). He went with what he told Veronica.

"It's exactly what I said to Veronica," Geoff's British accented voice said, "I don't want that man to give up his medical profession so as to be my _son_. He is threatening to do that…and I don't want that on my conscience. The man saves lives...the lives of children God dammit!"

Albert shook his head in disbelief; he genuinely liked Geoff…he was a nice man. But their profession did not allow for compassion; and so he reached into his short's pocket and pulled out a handgun…tipped with a silencer and aimed it at Geoff.

* * *

 _ **(But…Twenty minutes ago)….**_

 **Inside Patrick Drake's gray BMW Sedan**

Patrick drove his car, while Robin sat next to him in the passenger's seat. It had only been a brief time since they had left Berkeley GH; there was still tension between them. Finally…Robin spoke.

"Okay," Robin said, trying to create a thaw between them, "just so that we're on the same page when we get to Geoff's hotel room at the Marriott; what did my mother (Anna) tell you about Geoff?"

Patrick had never believed Geoff's claim to be Raymond (Patrick's friend who also worked at GH) Croft's long lost father…but the info Anna's contact at the WSB had dug up on the man had flipped everything up-side-down.

"According to the WSB," Patrick said as he drove the car, "Geoff Krupp is indeed Raymond's real dad… and…"

Robin cut in as she looked over at Patrick; her eyes denoting anger.

"And… what..." Robin stuck in real fast. "He's Raymond's dad, according to the WSB; so anything else is really none of our business."

Patrick looked at her; he did not agree.

"Robin, there's more." Patrick said. "According to the WSB, Geoff allegedly works with a pool of con-artists. They run scams on corporations and individuals all over the world. The operation is so fool proof, they have never actually been caught; but Interpol has been investigating them for years and they are closing in."

Robin cut in again.

"Do they have any proof he is scamming his own father?" Robin asked with sarcasm in her voice.

Patrick pushed on.

"No…but according to your mother; no one with the name of Geoff is staying at the Marriott," Patrick stated. Robin was about to cut in, but Patrick used his hand and motioned for her to stop, "but someone by the name of Nigel King is staying at the Motel-6 two blocks away; and that is where we are going right now."

Robin thought for a moment and sighed.

"And," Robin correctly deduced, "According to the WSB, Geoff uses the alias of Nigel King?"

Patrick nodded his head. The next question from Robin was the next obvious one.

"Is the WSB going to arrest him, or," Robin thought again, "Interpol?"

Patrick's voice became remorseful.

"Not yet," Patrick replied, "Anna talked the WSB into letting me and you," he added as he looked over at Robin, "warn him off this time; in essence let him get away. But he has obviously been phishing Raymond; the night at the concert was only the start…and I want to know why. Why lie about who he is?"

Robin slowly nodded her head; Patrick was right to be suspicious.

But then the _Robert Scorpio_ side of Robin had a thought; and it was more on target than she knew. She looked at Patrick and told him her thought.

"If he isn't working alone," Robin said with a knowing tone in her voice, "then I'm willing to bet that whoever is working the con with him doesn't know he is Raymond's real father."

Patrick shot her a curious glance; but Robin pressed on.

"Think of it, Patrick," Robin explained, "why go through that whole circus that night at the concert? And even afterward, why not just tell Raymond and the other con-artist that he is his father and work the scam from that angle? I'm willing to bet that someone else at that concert was working with him ( _Veronica was that person; she is Noah Drake's wife_ ), and his act was for their benefit...not Raymond's. Why?"

Patrick nodded his head; it all made sense. But it left another question;

"If someone was there at that concert that night, and Geoff is working with them; then who is this mystery partner?" Jason asked.

They had no answer to that question…not yet…

(Author's note; Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio knows that Veronica is part of the scam since they have crossed paths on previous scamming capers)

* * *

 **Back at Berkeley General Hospital**

Detective Captain Amanda Croft walked alongside Walter Goff (the brother of Wyatt Goff).

 _(Author's note; In a previous story line, Juniper's mother, Jessie, was dating Wyatt Goff who routinely beat her. While he never beat Juniper (who is 11 years old) Wyatt did arrange to have her photographed in suggestive poses by a pervert/friend._

 _But Jason Morgan, who had been secretly nursed to health by Juniper and Jessie after crashing his motorbike, had a dramatic showdown with Wyatt when he heard him beating her._

 _Although Jason was not 100% healthy, he got unexpected help from John McBain and Gunther Scorpio. But it was Jessie, having been raped by Wyatt, who shot and killed Wyatt._

 _Jason killed Wyatt's pervert friend during the violent showdown as well._

 _Walter Goff is Wyatt Goff's older brother and happens to be a Sheriff from Kentucky who found out later what had happened, and being a sexist racist pig, he decided to get revenge on the person who stuck their nose in his brother's business…thus…he is out to kill Jason Morgan!)_

Amanda moved ahead of Walter Goff and pushed through the two glass double doors that fed into the administrative offices of the hospital…Walter followed her through the doors.

But with his unzipped leather jacket being slightly opened by momentum of the door; the unexpected happened!

What Walter didn't see in that short moment of time was Juniper Keller sitting in a chair right next to the glass door (with Gwen next to her). She saw Walter's face and she became instantly frightened; and she also saw the handgun inside his exposed jacket…and acting on impulse she lunged forward and grabbed the gun!

Walter was too slow to act, but the moment he saw Juniper staring up at him from the chair she sat in, he reached for her…but her finger had found the trigger…and she pulled it!

POW! POW! POW!

There was nothing but screaming in the waiting room!

 **This Chapter Featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio**

 **Kathryn Newton as Gwen Shore**

 **Ivy George as Juniper Keller**

 **Josh Holloway as Walter Goff**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft**

 **Michael Caine as Geoff and**

 **Vince Vaughn as Albert Wallace**


	29. Who and Why?

**GH presents The Drakes**

 **Who and Why?**

* * *

Previously…

 _Walter Goff (brother of Wyatt Goff) went to Berkeley General Hospital to find Juniper; which he did when she saw his concealed gun under his leather jacket and grabbed it…and then shot him three times with it! POW POW POW…_

 _our story continues…_

* * *

 **Inside the business offices of Berkeley General Hospital**

Juniper dropped the gun in shock as she watched Walter fall to the ground. Gwen, who had been sitting to the left of Juniper, lunged out of her seat to cover the young girl while others in the room screamed and panicked at what they had just seen and witnessed and fled out the door around the dead body.

Surrounded by fleeing civilians, Police Detective Amanda Croft squatted down and felt for Walter's pulse…the man was dead.

She looked up at a now trembling Juniper, who Gwen was hugging in her arms, and then she stood up. She reached down and gently pulled them apart.

"You're Robin's babysitter; aren't you?" Amanda said to Gwen. "Who is this young girl?"

Juniper was trembling as Gwen held her close and explained what she knew.

"I really don't know," Gwen replied. "Her name is Juniper and she arrived on a Greyhound from Kentucky at the bus stop near Starbucks. I felt sorry for her because, as you can see, she is practically mute, so I took her in. I have no idea why she…" Gwen looked down at the dead body of Walter Goff, "did this or who that man was."

Amanda nodded her head.

"His name was Walter Goff," Amanda explained to Gwen, "and he was coming here to find you because he saw you pick her up at the bus stop, just as you said." Amanda continued; "But, according to him, Juniper killed his brother back in Kentucky."

Amanda noticed the crowd gathering as Hospital security began to arrive on the scene.

"I'm going to take her to police headquarters so we can calm her down and try to get some answers," Amanda said as she reached down to take Juniper by the arm.

But Juniper screamed.

"NO!...R…R…R…ROBIN!"

She attempted to run but Gwen held her down and she talked to Juniper calmly...which seemed to work.

"Juniper," Gwen said softly, "this woman," she looked over at Amanda, "is here to help you. We have to go with her; do you understand?"

Juniper nodded her head.

Knowing that the young girl wasn't really a threat, Amanda did not bother putting cuffs on her. She also knew that Gwen had a calming effect on Juniper as well, and would bring her along as well.

The crowed parted and let Amanda, who held Juniper by the wrist, leave with her and Gwen by her side.

"The only thing she had on her was this," Gwen added as she handed Amanda the scribbled message; FIND ROBIN DRAKE. "That's why I brought her here; to meet Robin."

Amanda was a Police Detective, a captain no less, and she had seen everything in her career. But the situation with Walter Goff, who claimed that Juniper had done criminal acts back in Kentucky and with her now having killed him; it was one of the strangest cases she had ever seen.

Once they were in Amanda's SUV, she made a call to Berkeley General Hospital and requested that Robin Drake come to Police headquarters.

What she didn't know was that Robin and Patrick were at the Motel-6 dealing with a situation of their own; Geoff!

Continued…and next time, Robin and Patrick confront Geoff with a surprising twist about to be revealed that will rock Robin's world!

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kathryn Newton as Gwen Shore**

 **Ivy George as Juniper Keller**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft**


	30. Chapter 30

**General Hospital 2019, GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber** and **GH 2019 presents The Drake** s are all on hiatus…in the meantime, while I write new chapters for those titles, try out my new title; **The Scorpios 1860s** ….

Based on the writings of James Webb, I have put the Scorpios back in the 1860s with right dab in the middle of the Civil War, run-ins with American Indians, with adventure and romance.

Robert Scorpio is a legendary Australian/ American frontier man who returns to Port Charles Virginia to help lead his brother's (Malcolm) family to the west just as the Civil War breaks out. The trek will be filled with danger all along the way, as well as good times too.

Meanwhile, across the country in Oregon, Cattle Baron Sonny Corinthos (who obtained his wealth in questionable ways) has hired a gunslinger named Jason Morgan to hunt down his wife's (Lily) murderer/rapist.

Other "General Hospital" characters will drift into this epic tale as well…so…I invite you to enjoy this alternate take on our favorite Daytime show….General Hospital!

 **The Scorpios 1860s**


	31. The Faux Son REPRISE

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **The Faux Son REPRISE**

 _Previously…_ _this is a reissue…but with a new issue about to drop tomorrow, I thought it would be best to "repeat" this issue so we can all catch up where we left off_

 _Geoff was at his motel-6 room packing his things when suddenly there was knocking at the door._

 _As Geoff went over to answer the door, he was unaware that someone else was crawling through the window of the suite's bathroom; it was Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio!_

 _She had come to confront Geoff and would threaten to expose his scam unless he let her in on the action and a cut of the profit._

 _She was about to come out of the bathroom but instead she peaked through a small crack of the bathroom door as Geoff answered the front door._

 _Geoff was shocked to see Albert Wallace standing there in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts._

" _We need to talk," Wallace said with a stone cold face._

 _ **Our story continues**_

* * *

Geoff let the man in and closed the door behind them. While Albert stood at the closed door, Geoff went back to packing.

"I suppose she (Veronica) called you and told you I wanted to quit?" Geoff asked as he took some clothes out of his drawer, folded them and then put them in his suitcase.

Wallace nodded his head.

"Geoff; she's been here for a whole year… going so far as to marry Dr. Drake's father," Wallace replied. "She put all that leg work in, gathering recon on not only Raymond but those around him…so you can see why she's pissed. So…tell me now; what the hell is going on?"

Geoff decided not to tell Albert the entire truth (his really being Raymond's father). He went with what he told Veronica.

"It's exactly what I said to Veronica," Geoff's British accented voice said, "I don't want that man to give up his medical profession so as to be my _son_. He is threatening to do that…and I don't want that on my conscience. The man saves lives...the lives of children God dammit!"

Albert shook his head in disbelief; he genuinely liked Geoff…he was a nice man. But their profession did not allow for compassion; and so he reached into his short's pocket and pulled out a handgun…tipped with a silencer and aimed it at Geoff.

 _ **(But…Twenty minutes ago)….**_

* * *

 **Inside Patrick Drake's gray BMW Sedan**

Patrick drove his car, while Robin sat next to him in the passenger's seat. It had only been a brief time since they had left Berkeley GH; there was still tension between them. Finally…Robin spoke.

"Okay," Robin said, trying to create a thaw between them, "just so that we're on the same page when we get to Geoff's hotel room at the Marriott; what did my mother (Anna) tell you about Geoff?"

Patrick had never believed Geoff's claim to be Raymond (Patrick's friend who also worked at GH) Croft's long lost father…but the info Anna's contact at the WSB had dug up on the man had flipped everything up-side-down.

"According to the WSB," Patrick said as he drove the car, "Geoff Krupp is indeed Raymond's real dad… and…"

Robin cut in as she looked over at Patrick; her eyes denoting anger.

"And… what..." Robin stuck in real fast. "He's Raymond's dad, according to the WSB; so anything else is really none of our business."

Patrick looked at her; he did not agree.

"Robin, there's more." Patrick said. "According to the WSB, Geoff allegedly works with a pool of con-artists. They run scams on corporations and individuals all over the world. The operation is so fool proof, they have never actually been caught; but Interpol has been investigating them for years and they are closing in."

Robin cut in again.

"Do they have any proof he is scamming his own father?" Robin asked with sarcasm in her voice.

Patrick pushed on.

"No…but according to your mother; no one with the name of Geoff is staying at the Marriott," Patrick stated. Robin was about to cut in, but Patrick used his hand and motioned for her to stop, "but someone by the name of Nigel King is staying at the Motel-6 two blocks away; and that is where we are going right now."

Robin thought for a moment and sighed.

"And," Robin correctly deduced, "According to the WSB, Geoff uses the alias of Nigel King?"

Patrick nodded his head. The next question from Robin was the next obvious one.

"Is the WSB going to arrest him, or," Robin thought again, "Interpol?"

Patrick's voice became remorseful.

"Not yet," Patrick replied, "Anna talked the WSB into letting me and you," he added as he looked over at Robin, "warn him off this time; in essence let him get away. But he has obviously been phishing Raymond; the night at the concert was only the start…and I want to know why. Why lie about who he is?"

Robin slowly nodded her head; Patrick was right to be suspicious.

But then the _Robert Scorpio_ side of Robin had a thought; and it was more on target than she knew. She looked at Patrick and told him her thought.

"If he isn't working alone," Robin said with a knowing tone in her voice, "then I'm willing to bet that whoever is working the con with him doesn't know he is Raymond's real father."

Patrick shot her a curious glance; but Robin pressed on.

"Think of it, Patrick," Robin explained, "why go through that whole circus that night at the concert? And even afterward, why not just tell Raymond and the other con-artist that he is his father and work the scam from that angle? I'm willing to bet that someone else at that concert was working with him ( _Veronica was that person; she is Noah Drake's wife_ ), and his act was for their benefit...not Raymond's. Why?"

Patrick nodded his head; it all made sense. But it left another question;

"If someone was there at that concert that night, and Geoff is working with them; then who is this mystery partner?" Jason asked.

They had no answer to that question…not yet…

(Author's note; Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio knows that Veronica is part of the scam since they have crossed paths on previous scamming capers)

continued...

 **This Chapter Featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio**

 **Michael Caine as Geoff and**

 **Vince Vaughn as Albert Wallace**


	32. The Doorway to Oblivion

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **The Doorway to Oblivion**

* * *

 _ **Previously…inside Geoff's room at the Motel-6**_ _(Rebecca Scorpio is hiding in the bathroom). Geoff has let Wallace into the room…they do not know she is there._

 _"I don't want that man (Raymond) to give up his medical profession so as to be my_ _son_ _. He saves lives...the lives of children God dammit!"_

 _Albert reached into his short's pocket and pulled out a handgun…tipped with a silencer and aimed it at Geoff._

 _ **Inside Patrick Drake's gray BMW Sedan…on its way to Geoff's hotel room.**_

 _"According to the WSB," Patrick said as he drove the car, "Geoff Krupp is indeed Raymond's real dad… and…"_

 _Robin cut in again._

 _"Is there proof he is scamming his own father?" Robin asked with sarcasm in her voice._

 _Patrick pushed on._

 _"No, but who is Geoff's mystery partner?" Jason asked._

 _(Author's note; Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio knows that Veronica (Noah's wife) is part of the scam since they have crossed paths on previous scamming capers)_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Inside Geoff's room at the Motel-6**

Geoff reached into his drawer and looked down at some more of his clothes to pack inside of his suit case.

"I don't want that man (Raymond) to give up his medical profession so as to be my son, so he can spend more time with me, which is what he says he will do. He saves lives...the lives of children God dammit," Geoff said as he reached into the drawer, and under a stack of T-shirts.

(Yes, readers, he really is Raymond's father; and his reason for not wanting to reveal this fact to Raymond is true…)

At that moment, Albert pulled out a handgun from his shorts pocket…tipped with a silencer and aimed it at Geoff's back.

But Geoff had guessed Wallace's next move, and having known that he had killed others who had betrayed a con, he had prepared for such an encounter with their ring leader; Wallace.

Geoff turned away from his drawer to face Wallace; but he too was now holding a gun, tipped with a silencer…and before Wallace could fire his, Geoff fired first! **!**

 **(Shhft Shhft; the sound of bullets being fired from a silencer)**

Both of the bullets that Geoff fired struck Wallace in the chest…killing him instantly; he fell to the ground dead.

At that moment, Rebecca Scorpio exited the bathroom, in a state of shock. Geoff, not knowing she was, or that she was even in the bathroom, turned to face her…and he was still holding the gun.

"I've seen you before," Geoff said, as he aimed the gun at Rebecca, "I may not know your name; but I've seen you working your own scams in the past. Were you working for him too?" he added pointing at Wallace's dead body.

Rebecca shook her head.

"No," Rebecca answered, and scared for her life, as she stared at the gun Geoff was aiming at her.

Geoff chuckled; he didn't believe her. And then he cocked the gun, which meant all he had to do now was to just pull the trigger to kill her.

"Then if you weren't working with Wallace," Geoff said with anger in his words, "would you mind explaining to me who you are and why you were hiding in my bathroom?"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door to the hotel room. Geoff didn't budge, and kept his gun aimed at Rebecca. There was a knock at the door again, and this time, a voice spoke from the other side.

" _Geoff," the voice of Patrick Drake said from the other side, "its Patrick and Robin; we'd like to speak to you if you don't mind."_

Rebecca took a step closer to Geoff, and looked at Geoff with pleading eyes.

"Please, _I beg of you_ ," Rebecca pleaded, "Robin is my cousin; let me hide in your bathroom until they are gone. I can't explain why now, but…"

Geoff looked at Rebecca, whom he saw as a kindred person of sorts, and lowered his gun. He had made a career out of scams, and didn't think it was his place to judge her life. He nodded his head, and she smiled at him appreciatively; …and then watched Geoff watched she went back inside the bathroom.

Patrick knocked at the door again, and then after putting the gun back inside the drawer, Geoff stepped over Wallace's body and headed to the door to open it…and was prepared to lie out of his ass!

Continued…

 **This Chapter Featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio**

 **Michael Caine as Geoff and**

 **Vince Vaughn as Albert Wallace**


	33. The Lie

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **The Lie**

* * *

 _ **Geoff's Motel-6 room in Berkeley California**_

 _"Please,_ _I beg of you_ _," Rebecca pleaded to Geoff, "Robin is my cousin; let me hide in your bathroom until they are gone. I can't explain why now, but…"_

 _Geoff looked at Rebecca, whom he saw as a kindred person of sorts, and lowered his gun. He had made a career out of scams, and didn't think it was his place to judge her life. He nodded his head, and she smiled at him appreciatively; …and then watched Geoff watched she went back inside the bathroom._

 _Patrick knocked at the door again, and then after putting the gun back inside the drawer, Geoff stepped over Wallace's body and headed to the door to open it…and was prepared to lie out of his ass!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Geoff opened the hotel room door, and smiled at Robin and Patrick. The fact they were there at the Motel-6, and looking for him, could only mean one thing; they knew he wasn't staying at the Marriot like he said he had been…the con was dissolving before his eyes.

"Geoff," Robin said first, "we need to talk."

Geoff nodded his head, and then he looked at Patrick.

"I beg of you," Geoff said with his English accent, and then he looked back at Robin, "both of you; whatever you have found out about my lies; please don't tell Raymond."

Robin and Patrick shared a quick glance and then Geoff opened the door and let them both in…and upon seeing Wallace's dead body by the bed, both Robin and Patrick knew things had just gone sideways.

One hour later, after Robin had made a call to her mother Anna Devane** in Port Charles, a man arrived at Geoff's room at the Motel-6. His name was Saxton Winters, and he was the West Coast field coordinator of INTERPOL (International Police Organization). He was accompanied by three field agents who stood guard outside the motel room, after having loaded Wallace's body into the back of an Interpol crime scene van.

With the body removed from the motel room, Robin and Patrick, along with Agent Winters, listened to Geoff' explanation.

"For the past fifteen years," Geoff began to explain with his British Accent, "I have worked all over world as a grift…a flim-flam artist. You would be surprised at how many people work full time at pulling cons on people, corporations, even politicians and famous people."

Agent Saxton cut in. He spoke with a British accent as well.

"INTERPOL puts the number at nearly fifty-thousand individuals," Agent Saxton Winters told them. "Wallace was one of the most successful and most ruthless coordinators. We believe he has murdered over fifty people, including women and children, in the past ten years; people who were connected to those who worked for him, and whom he threatened to kill if any of his contractors tried to either leave his organization, or, who didn't pay him a cut of what they made."

Robin looked directly at Geoff; her look was damning.

"Did you know that your boss was killing these people? And you didn't inform the authorities?" Robin's words were filled with disgust.

Geoff nodded his head.

"Yes I did know, Robin," Geoff answered with remorse. "But Agent Winters is very correct; once you're in that kind of lifestyle…you can't simply just leave. Wallace knew of my three children, and my eight grandchildren. Can you honestly tell me that if someone was threatening your darling daughter (Emma) you wouldn't do anything to save her?"

Robin bowed her head; she knew the answer already…and had actually done so in the past.

"Geoff," Patrick said, after a moment had passed, "but here's the deal…you really are Raymond's dad, we all know this. I'm sure if we explain to him that…."

Geoff cut Patrick off.

"Patrick; my reason for ending the grift on Raymond was true," Geoff said to Patrick. "Raymond was going to give up his career so he could spend more time with me. I didn't want him to stop using his medical skills to save people, many of them being children, and that is exactly what he'd demand to do…especially since I am dying."

All of them looked at Geoff.

"You're dying?" Robin asked.

Geoff nodded his head.

"I have three to five years left," Geoff said with a smile. "And you both know Raymond; if he thought his real dad was dying of Cancer, he'd drop everything to spend those final years with me; and simpy I won't have it."

"So what happens now?" Patrick asked Agent Winters.

"I am going to take Geoff's word," Agent Winters explained, "and rule Wallace's death an act of self-defense.

Robin and Patrick smiled.

"Thank you for doing this," Robin said to Agent Winters.

"That's not all," Agent Winters added with seriousness in his words. "INTERPOL will set him up with a new identity and you," he said to Robin and Patrick, "will tell Raymond that Geoff was arrested by INTERPOL for being a con-artist. But," Agent Winters said with a pause, "you will never reveal the fact that Geoff was his real father…do you understand?"

Robin and Patrick did not like the sound of that condition; but they reluctantly agreed. And with that Robin hugged Geoff; they were both crying. Geoff also shook Patrick's hand, and unknown to anyone, Geoff slipped a note into Patrick's back pocket.

Ten minutes later, Robin and Patrick watched as the INTERPOL van drove away, with an INTERPOL Sedan behind it. They waved at Geoff and could see the sadness in his eyes; from having to leave his son behind and not telling them the truth. Robin and Patrick would do their part and tell the lie to Raymond; that Geoff was a con-man who was arrested by INTERPOL.

"What a day," Robin said as she and Patrick got back inside of his car.

What they didn't know was that the note inside of Patrick's back pocket had some very important information on it; about Veronica…exposing her as a con-artist, and who didn't really love Noah at all. The note also had information about Rebecca Scorpio…

Five minutes later, Geoff was sitting in the back of the sedan. No words had been spoken since it had left the Motel-6.

"Alright," Geoff said with a tone of finality to his voice, "just go ahead and do it."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, Agent Winters, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, turned around and aimed at silencer tipped gun at Geoff's head…and then he pulled the trigger twice…Geoff was dead.

Continued

 **This Chapter Featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Michael Caine as Geoff and**

 **Jude Law as Agent Saxton Winters**


	34. Bedtime Story

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

" **Bedtime Story"**

Previously

 _While at the business offices located at Berkeley General Hospital, Juniper Keller had shot, and killed, Walter Goff._

 _Walter, who was a racist-sexist pig, had followed Juniper all the way to Berkeley from Kentucky; hoping that she would lead him to Jason Morgan (who he blamed for ruining his younger brother's life)._

 _Our story continues…_

 **Police Headquarters; Berkeley California**

Juniper sat in one of the conference rooms, along with Gwen. Ever since the young and practically mute girl had arrived at the Berkeley Bus Station, Gwen (who was recently let go as Emma's babysitter) had really been the only person she had really known.

Meanwhile, Robin Scorpio-Drake sat with Captain (of the Detective's division) Amanda Croft inside her office at Police Headquarter as well. The two were close friends, with Robin having been a medical consultant on several high-profile cases.

It also helped that their husbands, Patrick and Raymond, were workmates at Berkeley General Hospital. Robin and Amanda were discussing the situation with Juniper, and while Robin wanted to tell Amanda about the entire ordeal with Geoff; she was under strict orders from the WSB and INTERPOL not to discuss the matter with anyone.

"Yes, I know of this girl…Juniper," Robin said as she digested what Amanda had just told her about the dead policeman Juniper had killed. Robin was also holding the note that the Juniper had in her possession; find Robin Scorpio.

Amanda handed Robin a cup of tea as she sat down behind her desk.

"Robin; you need to tell me what this is all about;" Amanda said to Robin. "Because, right now; that girl is in big trouble." Amanda took a sip from her tea. "Why did she shoot Walter Goff?"

Robin told her what she could, leaving out the part about Jason being a WSB agent...

* * *

 **Berkeley General Hospital; Raymond Croft's office**

Patrick entered Raymond's office. Raymond was at his desk, and was on the phone; he motioned for Patrick to sit down.

Moments later, Raymond hung up his phone…and it was clear from the expression on his face; Raymond was rattled.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

Raymond looked at Patrick with worried eyes.

"My dad (Geoff) has vanished," Raymond replied. "In fact, according to the Marriott Hotel; he never had a room there."

Patrick knew why; Geoff had been escorted out of the country by INTERPOL agents. In exchange for helping them to bring down other grifting teams... Geoff would be given a life and a new name.

( _But unknown to Patrick, the agents that had taken Geoff had other plans for Geoff…they shot and killed him_ )

"Maybe he was staying at the Marriott at east harbor," Patrick offered, knowing it wasn't the truth.

"No, Patrick," Raymond said after a moment, "the receptionist on the call checked that as well. It is as if he never even existed. Why…why would he just leave like this?"

Patrick saw the pain in Raymond's eyes and wanted to tell him the whole truth. How he now knew (thanks to Anna) that Geoff was part of a grifting team that was actually working a con on Raymond.

But Patrick also knew that Geoff was actually Raymond's father after all. But like Robin, Patrick was bound to secrecy by the WSB and INTERPOL not to reveal what they knew.

 **The home of Noah and Veronica Drake…**

* * *

 _After nearly a twenty-five year medical career, Noah Drake had retired from Berkeley General Hospital and had used his savings to buy a house directly across the street from his son's (Patrick) house._

 _A year ago, Noah also marred his third wife; Veronica, and was enjoying the life of a retired grandfather with two wonderful grandkids to dote over (Emma and Noah)_

Noah slowly opened his heavy feeling eyes. He realized that he was still in bed, and that he had a most excruciating headache as well. He pivoted his head to the left to get a glimpse at the clock on the wall that was built inside he frame of an electric guitar; it was 233pm.

"What the hell," he whispered, wondering why he was still in bed in the mid afternoon.

He then pivoted his head to the right to see if Veronica was still in bed next to him…and found that she was.

But she also had a bleeding bullet wound in the middle of her forehead!

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft**

 **William Fichtner as Dr. Raymond Croft**

 **Kathryn Newton as Gwen and**

 **Ivy George as Juniper Keller**


	35. A Double Dose of Reality

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **"A Double Dose of Reality"**

* * *

Previously

 _ _While at the business offices located at Berkeley General Hospital__ _ _, Juniper Keller had shot, and killed, Walter Goff.__

 _ _Sheriff__ _ _Walter__ _ _Goff__ _ _, who was a racist-sexist pig, had followed Juniper all the way to Berkeley from Kentucky; hoping that she would lead him to Jason Morgan (who he blamed for ruining his younger brother's life).__

 ** _ **Police Headquarters**_** ** _;_** ** _ **Berkeley California**_**

 _Robin Scorpio-Drake sat with Captain (of the Detective's division) Amanda Croft inside her office at Police Headquarters._

 _"Yes, I know of this girl…Juniper," Robin said as she digested what Amanda had just told her about the dead policeman Juniper had killed. Robin was also holding the note that the Juniper had had in her possession; find Robin Scorpio._

 _Amanda handed Robin a cup of tea as she sat down behind her desk._

 _"Robin; you need to tell me what this is all about;" Amanda said to Robin. "Because, right now; that girl is in big trouble." Amanda took a sip from her tea. "Why did she shoot Walter Goff?"_

 _Robin told her what she could about the girl, leaving out the part about Jason being a WSB agent…_

 _our story continues..._

* * *

"...and that's really all I know," Robin said as she sipped from a Styrofoam cup of coffee. "Jason and my brother, Gunther, saved Juniper from her mother's abusive boyfriend."

The police captain, Amanda, nodded her head upon hearing Robin's brief recap.

"Just what is her condition?" Amanda asked, as she looked at the peaceful looking young girl through the window, who wore a small listening device in her right ear.

Juniper was sitting in the holding room, drawing on some paper, with Robin's former babysitter, Gwen, watching over her.

Robin looked out the window at the young 11 year old girl too, as she spoke.

"From what my friend Jason told me," Robin explained, "Juniper witnessed her mother being raped a few years back. And as you can expect, it traumatized her a great deal and she has spoken very sporadically since that time. Although she is eleven years old, her mental capacity is that of a four year old child; the age she was when she saw what happened to her mother. She wears that listening device because it seems to help her focus when people speak to her."

Amanda shook her head side to side and sat back in her chair.

"Sometimes you have to wonder about humanity; there are so many animals among us." Amanda said with a tone of anger in her voice. She took a breath, and then looked at Robin. "So why is she here trying to find you? And why kill Sheriff (Walter) Goff?"

Robin could only think of one reason, and while she was right; there was no way to prove it at this point.

"Amanda; I think Juniper's mind recognized him as a threat, and she acted out with violence since she has lived in a world of violence all around her." Robin explained. "Have you called the authorities in Kentucky to see about Jessie's (Juniper's mother) whereabouts?"

Amanda nodded her head.

"Yes," Amanda replied, as she looked at her notes, "we put in a call to the Sheriff's department back there; no reply yet."

At that moment, they both watched as Gwen stood up...holding Juniper's drawing in her hands...and looking worried.

Gwen walked over to the door, and came into Captain Amanda Croft's office.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as she saw the look of worry on Gwen's face.

Gwen turned the paper around and showed Robin and Amanda what Juniper had drawn. It was a surprisingly detailed drawing, showing a man wearing a hoodie sitting on a chair. There was another man standing behind him wearing a suit. The man in the suit was holding a gun to the back of the man's head who was sitting on the chair.

There was also a hole in the man's forehead...he had been murdered by the man in the suit.

Amanda and Robin exchanged worried glances.

"Is this something she saw happen in Kentucky?" Amanda asked Gwen and Robin.

Gwen shook her head in disagreement.

"I thought so too; but no," Gwen said, "look at the window in the drawing. That is the Catholic Church just down the street from here on 3rd street."

Robin and Amanda nodded their heads; it was indeed.

At that moment, Captain Croft's phone rang, and she answered it. She listened to what the shift commander had to say, and then she looked at Robin; something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked her friend.

"Apparently," Amanda said with a compassionate voice to Robin, "there's been a murder at your father-in-law's (Noah Drake) house."

Robin stood up suddenly...and then she hurried out the door!

Amanda watched as Robin hurried away and then Amanda's phone rang again; a shooting had just been reported a couple blocks away...near the Catholic Church!

Continued

* * *

 ** **This Chapter Featured;****

 ** **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake****

 ** **Kathryn Newton as Gwen Shore****

 ** **Ivy George as Juniper Keller**** ** **and****

 ** **Holly Hunter as**** ** **Captain**** ** **Amanda Croft****


	36. A killer in our Midst?

****(DON'T FORGET TO READ TODAY'S EARLIER ISSUE)****

* * *

 ** **GH 2019 presents The Drakes****

 **"** **A Killer in our Midst?** ** **"****

* * *

 _Previously_

 _ _After nearly a twenty-five year medical career, Noah Drake had retired from Berkeley General Hospital and had used his savings to buy a house directly across the street from his son's (Patrick) house__ _ _in the city of Berkeley California__ _ _.__

 _ _A year ago, Noah also__ _ _met and eventually__ _ _marred his third wife; Veronica.__ _ _But he was unaware, and still is, that she had participated in a scam aimed at Patrick's friend (who is also a doctor at the hospital both Patrick and Robin work at).__

 _ _It was morning as Noah was sleeping when he__ _pivoted his head to the right to see if Veronica was still in bed next to him…and_ _he_ _found that she was._

 _But she also had a bleeding bullet wound in the middle of her forehead!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

One hour later, after having called 911, a delirious Noah Drake was sitting in the living room of his home, flanked by two detectives who were trying to ask him questions.

At that moment, the door to the house opened and a uniformed police office escorted a worried Patrick inside.

"He is Mr. Drake's son," the officer said to the detectives as Patrick rushed over to his father.

The two detectives stood up and let Patrick sit next to his father.

"Dad," Patrick asked as he studied his father's concerned face, "what happened?"

Noah was shaking his head nervously, and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know," Noah replied with a distant tone to his voice, "I woke and...she...she..was dead..." his voice trailed away.

It was at that moment when a third detective, Martin Combs, exited the room; and he was holding a large transparent bag that contained a most interesting object inside of it...a gun.

"Where did you find that, Detective Combs?" Patrick asked the detective.

Patrick knew Det. Martin Combs. He had assisted Robin during the investigation of the serial killer Reginald Donner.

"We found it under the bed inside the master bedroom," Reginald replied. "Mr. Drake," Reginald added as he looked over at Noah.

Noah removed his hands from his face and looked over at the detective holding the bag with the gun.

"Sir...I'm going to have to place you under arrest," Det. Reginald Combs said with a serious tone to his voice.

Patrick stepped between the detective and where his father was sitting.

"You can't do that," Patrick protested as he watched the two uniformed officers walk over and stand before the still sitting Noah Drake and began to read him is Miranda Rights.

"Don't worry," Detective Combs said to Patrick. "This is all just a formality, but it has to be done."

Patrick was about to counter Combs' words, but having seen his mother-in-law in action in the past; he knew that Det. Combs was only doing his duty.

And then, ten minutes later, Patrick watched as his father was driven away in a police car. At that moment, Robin pulled her Burgundy Honda CR-V into the driveway.

"I was at the police station and heard," Robin told Patrick as she got out of the SUV and went over and hugged her husband.

She stepped back and saw the cold stolid look on her husband's face.

"What's wrong," Robin asked him. "You don't think your father killed Veronica, do you?"

The look that Patrick gave Robin told her everything; Patrick thought his father was the killer!

 **Continued...**

* * *

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake****

 ** **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake****

 ** **Anthony Mackie as Detective Martin Combs****

 ** **and Rick Springfield as Noah Drake****


	37. The Eyes have It

****Don't forget to read the other two chapters from today...or you might be lost...****

 ** **GH 2019 presents The Drakes****

 **"** **The Eyes have It** ** **"****

Previously

 ** _ **Police Headquarters**_** ** _;_** ** _ **Berkeley California**_**

 _Robin sat with Captain Amanda Croft inside her office at Police Headquarters._

 _Gwen Shore, Robin's former babysitter, sat outside the office...keeping an eye on 11 year old Juniper._

 _At that moment, Gwen ran into Captain Amanda Croft's office...holding a detailed pencil sketch drawn by Juniper showing a man killing another man, with a 7-11 drawn in the window behind the two men._

" _That is the 7-11 by the old Catholic Church on 3rd avenue; not far from here!" Gwen said excitedly._

 _Amanda's desk phone rang, and she answered it. She looked at Robin; something was wrong._

" _Robin...there's been a murder at your father-in-law's (Noah Drake) house!"_

 _Robin stood up suddenly...and then she darted out the door!_

 _As Amanda watched Robin hurry away down the hallway, the phone from the watch commander's line rang again; a shooting had just been reported a couple blocks away...near the old Catholic Church on 3rd!_

* * *

 ** _Our story continues…7pm_**

Captain Amanda Croft brought her unmarked black sedan to a stop just outside an apartment complex located across the street from the old Catholic Church; there were already five police cars, their red and blue emergency lights flashing, on site.

She also noticed the 7-11 across the street, which had been built on a ridge of land upon a hill; the surrounding area matching exactly what Juniper had drawn back at Police HQ.

The senior officer on the scene, Lt. Mark Shey, an African-American 20-year career officer, walked toward her as she approached the apartment complex.

Several of the tenants of the complex were seen gathered on a grass field in the center of the parking lot. Other police officers were questioning them.

"What do we have LT?" Capt. Croft, who wore a black pant suit, asked Lt. Shey.

Both she and Shey had worked many crime scenes together, and she trusted him thoroughly and respected his professional demeanor.

Lt. Shey looked at the notepad full of notes he removed from his front dark-blue shirt pocket. He turned and then he pointed at a room on the second story of the two story U-shaped complex.

"Three shots were fired inside unit 202; several people," Lt. Shey said, reading his notes as he pointed at the gathering of tenants on the grass field, "have confirmed hearing the gunshots. When the first patrol responded, they secured the area. By that time, a fire-alarm had been sounded by the main office, and all the rooms were vacated."

Captain Croft nodded her head; standard procedure.

"What did the patrol officers find inside the room?" Croft asked as they began to climb the stairs that led to the second floor.

"I think," Lt. Shey replied with a soft voice, "you need see this to believe it yourself."

Amanda arched an eyebrow; a cryptic answer if ever there was one.

* * *

Moments later, Amanda followed Lt. Shey into unit 202. It was a standard one room apartment, that had a kitchen and living room area and one bathroom.

Upon following Lt. Shey into the lone bedroom, Amanda was shocked at what she saw. It wasn't the fact that there was a dead man, wearing a hoodie, slumped over in a chair in the middle of the room. Nor was she shocked to see the 7-11 across on the hill in the window behind him.

What shocked her was how the entire setting had been drawn by a young girl (Juniper) several blocks away...and apparently around the same time it had been happening.

"Captain; take a look at the victim's face," Lt. Shey said; unaware of why Amanda already had a curious look on her face.

Captain Amanda Croft walked over and stood in front of the dead man; and then she squatted down so as to get a better look at the dead man's face; framed by the hoodie still on his head.

There was a bullet whole protruding from the mans forehead. But more interesting was that the man's eyes had been removed; blood still trickling down from the now empty eye sockets.

"What the hell what happened here?" Amanda asked with a rhetorical tone to her voice.

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Lance Reddick as Lt. Mark Shey and**

 **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft**


	38. Ground Zero

****GH 2019 presents The Drakes****

 **"** **Ground Zero** ** **"****

* * *

To say Berkeley Police Headquarters was a bevy of activity would be an understatement; it was like ground zero inside of a tornado ( _figuratively of course_ ).

Captain Amanda Croft sat in her office, having just returned from the crime scene at the Vine Apartment complex ( _last issue_ ). The investigation there had just begun, but the entire ordeal was surreal.

On the face of it, it was just another, as of yet, unsolved murder; a man found shot to death inside of Unit 202 at Vine Apartments. But the kicker was that the scene had been sketched, crudely, on a piece of paper by a young girl who had, earlier in the day, shot and killed a Sheriff officer who had followed her all the way from Kentucky...and apparently, she drew the murder scene at the apartment about the time the murder was happening... _strange indeed!_

Captain Amanda Croft was holding Juniper's drawing, done in pencil, and shook her head in disbelief as she looked at it. Was it really evidence?

At that moment, she saw two uniformed police officers escorting Noah Drake into the holding area.

Amanda new Noah Drake through her friendship with Robin and Patrick; and had actually seen him and his band perform at a local bar a couple times in the past.

Amanda set the sketch down, and walked out of her office and over to where the police officers were placing Noah into the small holding cage; awaiting booking.

"Amanda," Noah, who was now locked in the cage, said with reddened and pleading eyes...he had obviously been crying on the way over from his house. He also seemed distressed. "I...I...don't know what happened; you have to believe me. I can't believe..." he recoiled and looked at the ground shaking his head, "Veronica's gone!"

He looked up at Amanda.

"I know just by looking at Patrick (his son)," Noah said with remorse in his voice, "even he thinks I did it...but I didn't"

Amanda nodded her head. She had read the early reports coming in from the crime scene at the home Noah had shared with Veronica for nearly a year.

"Just give us time," Amanda said, with calming words aimed at her friend and now prime suspect in the murder of his wife. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

She looked over at the waiting room and could see Gwen still sitting with Juniper and smiled. Ever since Juniper had arrived by Bus from Kentucky, Gwen, who had once been Emma's (Robin and Patrick's daughter) babysitter, had been letting 11 year old Gwen stay with her.

But now that Juniper was indirectly involved with the murder at the Vine Apartment complex, something more official would have to be done in regards to her living arrangements.

At that moment, Amanda heard the phone in her office ringing; yet again. She rushed over to her office and picked up the phone's receiver.

"Captain Croft here," Amanda said, "what is it?"

A woman's voice spoke on the other end of the call.

" _My name is Jordan Ashford," Jordan's calm voice explained, "of the FBI. It has come to the agency's attention that you have a young girl by the name of Juniper Keller in your custody."_

Earlier in the day, Amanda had brought Juniper to Police headquarters, after the young girl had shot and killed Sheriff Walter Goff. It was a common procedure to inform the FBI of any potential killings that involved more than one state; in this instance...California and Kentucky.

"Yes," Amanda replied, "that is the case Agent Ashford. Thank you for getting back to me so quickly."

What Captain Amanda Croft didn't know at the time was that Agent Jordan Ashford wasn't only an agent of the FBI, but she was also and agent of the WSB.

Amanda sat back in her chair and listened as Agent Ashford relayed important information pertaining to Juniper...and...of course it was quite interesting. In fact; everything about the 11 year-old girl was quite out of the ordinary…

 ** **Continued…****

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft****

 ** **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake and****

 ** **Vinessa Antoine as Agent Jordan Ashford****


	39. We Can See You

****GH 2019 presents The Drakes****

 **"** **We Can See You** ** **"****

* * *

 **The home of Noah and Veronica Drake**

It was nearly 9pm as two uniformed police officers, the last of eighteen of them that had arrived on the scene, began to take down the yellow crime-scene tape which had served to keep civilians, and more importantly, the nosy press reporters from entering the property and potentially contaminating the area.

Throughout the day, the police and detectives had scoured the house as well as the front and back yards for over 12 hours in the hope of finding evidence and clues that could help solve the investigation into Veronica Drake's Drake had placed the 9-1-1 in the morning, but even at 9pm, in Berkeley California, wisps of the sun which had set nearly two hours earlier were still arching over the horizon.

And, in the fading orange glow of the sky, the two police offers were unaware of the dark-blue 2018 Volkswagen beetle-bug that had parked a block down from the Drake home nearly 30 minutes earlier. A woman sat behind the steering wheel and had was using binoculars to observe the police officers doing their jobs. Her name was Rebecca Scorpio.

 _(Readers; as you will recall, Rebecca Scorpio is the 30 year old_ _international con-artist_ _daughter_ _of Mac Scorpio and Serena Sutton (Serena is Holly's younger sister). Readers will also recall that Veronica Drake, Noah's now dead wife, had actually come to Berkeley to insert herself into Noah's life so as to be part of con to bilk money from Noah's friend; Dr. Raymond Croft. And as it would turn out, Rebecca knew Veronica from the past because she too was an international con-artist_ _just like Rebecca._ _)_

Rebecca set the binoculars down on the passenger seat next to her and sighed. She was supposed to have met up with Veronica at 8pm while Noah was at a local act practicing for a gig the upcoming weekend.

It was simple blackmail; Rebecca knew that Veronica was part of a con job, and her marriage to Noah was just a sham. Veronica had agreed to pay Rebecca $75000 to not reveal the truth to Noah, and...to skip town.

But all that went down the drain when Rebecca and found the center of a crime-scene. What had happened? Would she still get her $75000?

But what Rebecca didn't know was that a drone was silently hovering in the sky directly above the Drake home. It's purpose; to photograph any pedestrians or vehicles that had come into the area...but the drone was not being controlled by the police; but by the real killers of Veronica Drake.

The Drone's camera zoomed in on the dark-blue VW beetle-bug!

 **Continued**

 **This chapter featured**

 ** **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton****


	40. Parenting-101

**_**(In case you missed it; a BONUS issue posted late last night; featuring a cameo by FBI (and WSB) Agent Jordan Ashford)**_**

 ** **GH 2019 presents The Drakes****

 **"** **Parenting-101** ** **"****

* * *

Like most police departments, the Berkeley police department had a special task force that met inside a special conference room and worked exclusively on new homicide investigations.

Two new unrelated cases were now active in the closing hours of the day, and the four homicide Detectives were gathering in the conference room to begin the investigation process.

Meanwhile, Captain Amanda Croft, who had just concluded her phone call with FBI Agent (as well as WSB Agent) Jordan Ashford and before she left for the evening, Amanda needed to deal with Juniper's living arrangements.

At that moment, she saw Robin and Patrick Drake enter the waiting room, which was also where Gwen Shore was still watching over the now sleeping Juniper Keller.

Amanda exited her office and entered the waiting room. She walked over to the Drakes.

"Terrible day," Amanda said to the married couple. She looked directly at Patrick. "Your father is here; if you want to see him real quick."

Patrick forced a smile and shook his head side to side.

"Thank Amanda," Patrick said with a dismissive tone in his voice, "but that won't be necessary."

"Oh yes it is," Robin cut in with. She looked at her husband with a scornful look. "I know how you feel, Patrick; but he is your father, and until we know what happened... _you_ will go see him."

Amanda smiled inside because she had always liked Robin's cut-to-the-chase demeanor, and it was clear, by the look on Patrick's face, it was working; another husband properly trained by his wife.

"Alright, dammit," Patrick came back with.

Amanda used her CAC card and slid it inside the scanner next to the door that fed into the main area where police headquarters operated. She opened the door and let Patrick through and then she closed the door.

"What's going to happen to her?" Robin asked as she looked over at Juniper who was asleep across three of the connected chairs next to Juniper.

"I just got a call from an FBI agent," Amanda explained to Robin, "they have interest in the child as well. So I guess, for now," Amanda said as she looked at the digital clock that was displayed above the door, it was nearly 11pm, over at Gwen and Juniper, "I'm going to let her stay with Gwen until the tomorrow, and then we'll go from there. Robin," Gwen added with a near whisper, "why did you let her go as Emma's sitter?"

Gwen had once been Emma's babysitter, but now she wasn't. Apparently something had happened between the two.

( _readers will recall that Emma, now a twelve-year old girl, is secretly smoking cigarettes with friends after school. She had forgotten to get rid of two of unlit cigarettes her friend had given her, and slipped them inside of Gwen's purse one day. Robin found them, and fired Gwen on the spot_ )

Robin explained to Amanda the situation with finding the cigarettes in Gwen's purse.

"Gwen lied to me when she said she was a non-smoker," Robin replied quietly, "and that was one of the conditions of getting to babysit Emma."

Amanda arched an eyebrow. This situation piqued her interest.

"Can I speak with you in my office?" Amanda asked.

A curious look came over Robin's face as she followed Amanda through the corridor that led to her office.

"What's going on," Robin asked as she sat in a chair at Amanda's desk.

"Were the cigarettes Marlborough menthol," Amanda asked.

Robin nodded her head.

A look of guilt came over Amanda's face.

"Emma and Avery ( _Amanda's and Raymond's feisty daughter_ ) are really close friends," Amanda said as a preface.

Robin smiled...it was true.

"Avery was Emma's first friend when we moved here," Robin said with kind words. "But what does this have to do with the cigarettes?"

Amanda sat back in her chair, and with her fingers crossed in a steeple formation on her chest, she explained that…

"As you know," Amanda began, "Avery is a very...nosy...girl; most 12 year olds are."

Robin chuckled; she knew it was true. Emma had been pressing her boundaries as well, in this pre-teen year.

"Raymond," Amanda continued, "proving that Neanderthal genes are surely part of the human experience, still _smokes_ in this day and age. And, well, to make a long story short, he noticed that some of those death sticks of his were going missing and..."

Robin cut in...she knew where this was heading.

"And you think," Robin said, "she has been experimenting with smoking; with Emma."

Guilt was all over Amanda's face. Robin felt for her friend, and then she smiled.

"You're not going to kill me?" Amanda asked with a sigh of relief.

"No," Robin said with a chuckle. "I'm actually a little relieved. Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about it...but compared to what my father (Robert) did when he was 12 years old, and what Patrick told me he did at that age, oh heck, even what I did; this just proves my Emma and your Avery are normal young girls. Emma no doubt planted the cigarettes on Gwen, so as not to get in trouble."

Amanda chuckled too...it was parenting 101.

"It also means," Robin said, as she looked out through the window that looked into the waiting room where Gwen and Juniper were, "I have to right a wrong..."

 ** **Continued…****

 ** **This chapter featured****

 ** **Kimberley McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake****

 ** **Holly Hunter as Detective Amanda Croft****

 ** **and Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake****


	41. Child's Mind

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

" **Child's Mind"**

* * *

 **Berkeley City Police Headquarters; 1AM**

With two new murders to investigate, the Task Force Conference room had two different wall sized white-boards set up on opposite long sides of the rectangular shaped room.

The large rectangular table that the four detectives, and their partners (meaning one detective and one partner each) sat around had been divided into to two teams.

One team would investigate the death of Veronica Drake, and it consisted of Detective Martin Combs and his junior partner, Bryanna Lopez.

The other team, led by Detective Harry Bosch and his partner Jerry Edgar, would investigate the murder inside Unit 202 at the Vine Apartment complex.

In addition to the two teams of detectives, two senior uniformed police officers would each provide assistance as well. Lt. Mark Davis would assist Detective Harry Bosch's investigation and Lt. Kyle Rainier would assist Detective Martin Combs investigation.

At the head of the conference sat Captain Amanda Croft. On her left, sitting in order down the left half of the table were Detectives Combs, Lopez and Lt. her right sat Detectives Bosch, and Lt. Davis.

"Alright," Captain Croft said, as she looked approvingly at the white-boards (with branching roots of notes and early evidence) on the walls behind each team, "it's getting late. Lets all meet back up here at 9AM."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went about straightening up the clutter that had been scattered about the table.

Moments later, Captain Croft was in her office preparing to pack up her stuff for the day, and head home. It was at the moment when Harry Bosch, who led the team investigating the murder at Unit 202, entered.

"Captain," Harry Bosch said with his usual dry tone, "I'd like to interview the girl myself," he looked at a pad of notes he was holding to find her name, "Juniper. I still don't understand how she was able to draw this."

Underneath his note pad he was holding the drawing Juniper had made; depicting the crime scene inside Unit 202.

Amanda nodded her head.

"I sent her home with Gwen Shore about two hours ago," Amanda told him. "Juniper had already fallen asleep; poor thing was so exhausted. But yes," Amanda added, "here's Gwen's address, and yes," Amanda said with a pause, seeing a look of worry on Det. Bosch's face, "I sent a uniformed officer over with them to keep guard outside her apartment."

Bosch breathed a sigh of relief.

"You may find this hard to believe, Detective Bosch," Amanda added as she reached for her purse on her desk, "But we know how to do these sorts of investigations here in Berkeley."

Bosch smiled; getting her point. He had only transferred to Berkeley three months earlier, after nearly two decades being a detective in Los Angeles.

"I know," Bosch replied, knowing that he came off as a dick some times. "I didn't mean to offend."

"None taken," Amanda assured him, "and don't be surprised if an FBI agent shows up there as well. They _have a frog_ in this hunt too. And we won't be keeping the flies from the Feds; got it?"

Bosch nodded his head; but he had never liked joint investigations with the FBI (One of them had gotten his ex-wife killed, and nearly killed their daughter too).

And with that, they both left her office and headed for the exit.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the two Task Force teams had all left the premises and had gone home until 9am.

But...one person on the Task Force didn't go home at first; they went back inside the Task Force room and studied the crime scene evidence that had been discovered so far at Unit 202.

This person was involved with the murder at Unit 202. This person hadn't pulled the trigger, nor were they even inside the apartment when it all went down.

But this person was the one who had decided that the man who was found dead inside the apartment...was to have died that night.

The only reason the body had been found as fast as it was before a clean up crew could arrive to dispose of it, was because some child had drawn a pencil sketching of the crime scene which led to early Police involvement. Was it by coincidence? A child just pulling the drawing out of their mind?

This detective had to know! And would kill anyone to find out the answer; including the girl; Juniper Keller.

Continued; WSB Agent Jordan Ashford arrives on the scene...but are her motives good?

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft**

 **Jamie Hector as Detective Jerry " " Edgar**

 **Lance Reddeck as Lt. Mark Davis**

 **Anthony Mackie as Detective Martin Combs and**

 **Titan Welliver as Detective Harry Bosch**


	42. Door Man

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **This is a double issue..."Child's Mind" and the new chapter "Door Man"**

* * *

 **previously**

 _Berkeley City Police Headquarters; 1AM_

 _With two new murders to investigate, the Task Force Conference room had two different wall sized white-boards set up on opposite long sides of the rectangular shaped room._

 _The large rectangular table that the four detectives, and their partners (meaning one detective and one partner each) sat around had been divided into to two teams._

 _One team would investigate the death of Veronica Drake, and it consisted of Detective Martin Combs and his junior partner, Bryanna Lopez._

 _The other team, led by Detective Harry Bosch and his partner J. Edgar, would investigate the murder inside Unit 202 at the Vine Apartment complex._

 _In addition to the two teams of detectives, two senior uniformed police officers would each provide assistance as well. Lt. Mark Davis would assist Detective Harry Bosch's investigation and Lt. Kyle Rainier would assist Detective Martin Combs investigation._

 _At the head of the conference sat Captain Amanda Croft. On her left, sitting in order down the left half of the table were Detectives Combs, Lopez and Lt. Rainier._

 _To her right sat Detectives Bosch, and Lt. Davis._

" _Alright," Captain Croft said, as she looked at the white-boards (with branching roots of notes and early evidence) on the walls behind each team, "it's getting late. Lets all meet back up here at 9AM."_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement, and went about straightening up the clutter that had been scattered about the table._

 _Moments later, Captain Croft was in her office preparing to pack up her stuff for the day, and head home. It was at the moment when Harry Bosch, who led the team investigating the murder at Unit 202, entered._

" _Captain," Harry Bosch said with his usual dry tone, "I'd like to interview the girl myself," he looked at a pad of notes he was holding to find her name, "Juniper. I still don't understand how she was able to draw this."_

 _Underneath his note pad he was holding the drawing Juniper had made; depicting the crime scene inside Unit 202._

 _Amanda nodded her head._

" _I sent her home with Gwen Shore about two hours ago," Amanda told him. "Juniper had already fallen asleep; poor thing was exhausted. But yes," Amanda added, "here's Gwen's address, and yes," Amanda said with a pause, seeing a look of worry on Det. Bosch's face, "I sent a uniformed officer over with them to keep guard outside her apartment."_

 _Bosch breathed a sigh of relief._

" _You may find this hard to believe," Amanda added as she reached for her purse on her desk, "But we know how to do these sorts of investigations here in Berkeley."_

 _Bosch smiled; getting her point. He had only transferred to Berkeley three months earlier, after nearly two decades being a detective in Los Angeles._

" _I know," Bosch replied, knowing that he came off as a dick some times. "I didn't mean to offend."_

" _None taken," Amanda assured him, "and don't be surprised if an FBI agent shows up there as well. They have a frog in this hunt too. And we won't be keeping the flies from the Feds; got it?"_

 _Bosch nodded his head; but he had never liked joint investigations with the FBI._

 _And with that, they both left her office and headed for the exit._

 _About 10 minutes later, the two Task Force teams had all left the premises and had gone home until 9am._

 _But...one person on the Task Force didn't go home at first; they studied the crime scene evidence that had been discovered so far at Unit 202._

 _This person was involved with the murder at Unit 202. This person hadn't pulled the trigger, nor were they even inside the apartment when it all went down._

 _But this person was the one who had decided that the man who was found dead inside the apartment...was to have died that night._

 _The only reason the body had been found as fast as it was before a clean up crew could arrive to dispose of it, was because some child had drawn a pencil sketching of the crime scene which led to early Police involvement. Was it by coincidence? A child just pulling the drawing out of their mind?_

 _This detective had to know! And would kill anyone to find out the answer; including the girl; Juniper Keller._

 _The next morning…_

* * *

 **Gwen Shore's apartment**

It was nearly 8am, and usually around this time, Gwen Shore was preparing to go Berkeley Community College. She was in the second year of college, and close to obtaining her Associates degree in Medical Administration.

But on this day, she would be staying home. She had called the main office and explained the situation with Juniper. And while she couldn't go into specifics, she had given the college President the direct number to Captain Amanda Croft's office at the Berkeley Police Department.

Juniper came out of the guest bedroom wearing her pajamas, and promptly sat on the couch; the universal kid pleasing cartoon, Sponge-bob, was on TV.

Gwen smiled as her and waved.

"Juniper," Gwen said, "would you like eggs...cereal?"

Juniper shook her head to both.

"Cereal and eggs," Gwen said with a chuckle, "you must be hungry."

Juniper smiled and went on watching the cartoon.

At that moment, the coffee maker buzzed; it was done brewing a pot of coffee.

Gwen poured two cups; one for herself and one for the uniformed she knew had to be craving some coffee.

She went over to the door to her apartment and did as she was told to do the night before; knock on the door seven times...then pause...and knock one more time. If the return knocks were four rapid ones...then it was safe.

Sure enough, the four knocks came in rapid fashion.

Gwen opened the door and saw that the officer Sykes wasn't alone, and was already holding a cup of coffee talking to one of plain clothes detectives.

"Good morning Miss Shore, I'm Detective Harry Bosch," Bosch said with a smile, "and I'm heading the case involving Juniper."

Gwen smiled at the detective.

"Please come in," Gwen replied, "Juniper is up and..."

Before Harry could respond, another voice from down the hall.

"Gwen," the man said, "please tell me…you didn't brew that awful Folgers again."

Harry and Officer Sykes drew their guns and aimed it at the man.

"Take one more step, and it will be your last," Bosch said with a cold stair. "State your name," Bosch added.

"Detective Bosch," Gwen said nervously from the door to her apartment, "he's my uncle...and Juniper's lawyer. His name is Alan Shore and if you shoot him, I'll have to get her a court appointed attorney."

Harry lowered his gun.

"Well," Bosch said with a smile as he lowered his gun and holstered it, "we wouldn't want that."

Alan Shore came over and shook Harry Bosch's hand.

"Normally I frown upon...law enforcement," Alan said as he looked with trepidation at the uniformed police officer, "brandishing their weapons like...that, but," Alan added with a pause, "since its my niece and the little girl you were doing it for; I will let it go...this time."

Bosch nodded his head.

"If you're here to talk about the incident with Walter Goff," Alan said as he and Harry entered Gwen's apartment, "I will have to advise her not to answer your questions at this time."

Walter Goff was Sheriff who had followed Juniper from Kentucky, and whom she had shot and killed (because of something she had witnessed happening to her mother in Kentucky; which has yet to be revealed at this point).

"Actually I'm leading the investigation into a murder case," Bosch told Alan.

Gwen walked into the kitchen and poured two more cups of coffee and handed them each one to drink.

"Yes," Alan said, "Gwen told me about that when she called and asked if I could represent Juniper. If you don't mind," Alan said to Bosch, "I'd like to observe the questioning to make sure you don't...drift...into the incident with Mr. Goff."

Bosch nodded his head. Usually he didn't care for lawyers, but so far, he liked Alan Shore.

"I don't see a problem with that," Bosch said.

"Well," Gwen said, "first she has to eat her breakfast and finish up with Sponge-bob."

Both Alan and Bosch were about to protest, each men had busy days ahead of them, but Gwen's tone of voice meant business..."

Continued...

 **This chapter featured;**

 ** **Kathryn Newton as Gwen Shore****

 ** **Ivy George as Juniper Keller****

 **Titan Welliver as Detective Harry Bosch**

 **and James Spader as Alan Shore**


	43. The Liar's Legacy

****GH 2019 presents The Drakes****

 **" **The Li**** ** **ar's**** ** **Legacy"****

 ** **(this is an extended chapter with previous material combined with new material)****

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _ **Robin and Patrick had arrived at Geoff's Motel-6 room** ; only to find he had shot and killed a man named Wallace; the lead con-artist who was extorting him (Geoff) to continue his scam on Raymond Kroft._

 _Robin then made a call to her mother Anna Devane in Port Charles, a soon a man arrived at Geoff's room at the Motel-6. His name was Saxton Winters, and he was the West Coast field coordinator of INTERPOL (International Police Organization). He was accompanied by three field agents who stood guard outside the motel room, after having loaded Wallace's body into the back of an Interpol crime scene van._

 _With the body removed from the motel room, Robin and Patrick, along with Agent Winters, listened to Geoff' explanation._

 _"For the past fifteen years," Geoff began to explain with his British Accent, "I have worked all over world as a grift…a flim-flam artist. You would be surprised at how many people work full time at pulling cons on people, corporations, even politicians and famous people."_

 _Agent Saxton cut in. He spoke with a British accent as well._

 _"INTERPOL puts the number at nearly fifty-thousand individuals," Agent Saxton Winters told them. "Wallace was one of the most successful and most ruthless coordinators. We believe he has murdered over fifty people, including women and children, in the past ten years; people who were connected to those who worked for him, and whom he threatened to kill if any of his contractors tried to either leave his organization, or, who didn't pay him a cut of what they made."_

 _Robin looked directly at Geoff; her look was damning._

 _"Did you know that your boss was killing these people? And you didn't inform the authorities?" Robin's words were filled with disgust._

 _Geoff nodded his head._

 _"Yes I did know, Robin," Geoff answered with remorse. "But Agent Winters is very correct; once you're in that kind of lifestyle…you can't simply just leave. Wallace knew of my three children, and my eight grandchildren. Can you honestly tell me that if someone was threatening your darling daughter (Emma) you wouldn't do anything to save her?"_

 _Robin bowed her head; she knew the answer already…and had actually done so in the past._

 _"Geoff," Patrick said, after a moment had passed, "but here's the deal…you really are Raymond's dad, we all know this. I'm sure if we explain to him that…."_

 _Geoff cut Patrick off._

 _"Patrick; my reason for ending the grift on Raymond was true," Geoff said to Patrick. "Raymond was going to give up his career so he could spend more time with me. I didn't want him to stop using his medical skills to save people, many of them being children, and that is exactly what he'd demand to do so as to spend time more with me…especially since I am dying."_

 _All of them looked at Geoff._

 _"You're dying?" Robin asked._

 _Geoff nodded his head._

 _"I have three to five years left," Geoff said with a smile. "And you both know Raymond; if he thought his real dad was dying of Cancer, he'd drop everything to spend those final years with me; and simply I won't have it."_

 _"So what happens now?" Patrick asked Agent Winters._

 _"I am going to take Geoff's word," Agent Winters explained, "and rule Wallace's death an act of self-defense._

 _Robin and Patrick smiled._

 _"Thank you for doing this," Robin said to Agent Winters._

 _"That's not all," Agent Winters added with seriousness in his words. "INTERPOL will set him up with a new identity and you," he said to Robin and Patrick, "will tell Raymond that Geoff was arrested by INTERPOL for being a con-artist. But," Agent Winters said with a pause, "you will never reveal the fact that Geoff was his real father…do you understand?"_

 _Robin and Patrick did not like the sound of that condition; but they reluctantly agreed. And with that Robin hugged Geoff; they were both crying. Geoff also shook Patrick's hand, and unknown to anyone, Geoff slipped a note into Patrick's back pocket._

 _Ten minutes later, Robin and Patrick watched as the INTERPOL van drove away, with an INTERPOL Sedan behind it. They waved at Geoff and could see the sadness in his eyes; from having to leave his son behind and not telling them the truth. Robin and Patrick would do their part and tell the lie to Raymond; that Geoff was a con-man who was arrested by INTERPOL._

 _"What a day," Robin said as she and Patrick got back inside of his car._

 _What they didn't know was that the note inside of Patrick's back pocket had some very important information on it; about Veronica…exposing her as a con-artist, and who didn't really love Noah at all. The note also had information about Rebecca Scorpio as well...and had been written by Geoff._

 _Five minutes later, Geoff was sitting in the back of the sedan. No words had been spoken since it had left the Motel-6._

 _"Alright," Geoff said with a tone of finality to his voice, "just go ahead and do it."_

 _As soon as he had finished his sentence, Agent Winters, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, turned around and aimed at silencer tipped gun at Geoff's head…and then he pulled the trigger twice…Geoff was dead._

Our story continues…

* * *

 **Berkeley Temporary Jail; across the street from Police Headquarters**

Noah Drake, who wore the standard orange jumpsuit that was issued to inmates waiting for their initial hearing, sat on the other side of the bullet-proof partition that separated him from his son Patrick. They were speaking to each other via phones provide for them on both sides of the partition.

"I'm sorry dad," Patrick said with shame in his words, "I know you didn't kill Veronica….I've just been going through a lot (the ordeal with Raymond/Geoff)...we'll get the best lawyer and fight this."

Noah dabbed at his eyes the sleeves of his jumpsuit. The last time the father and son had spoken, Patrick didn't believe Noah's claim of not killing his wife.

"How are Emma and Little Noah?" Noah asked. "I promised Emma that Veronica and I were going to take her to the zoo this weekend," Noah said.

"We haven't told Emma anything, and besides," Patrick said with a slight chuckle, "she is grounded for month."

"Emma? In trouble?" Noah said with a smile and chuckle of his own. "What could that little princess possibly do to get in trouble?"

It was true; Emma had been a perfect child, but as she approached her 13th birthday, she had been starting to show the common rebellious side that all kids went through...she was becoming a teenager.

"She's been secretly smoking cigarettes with Amanda's and Raymond's daughter; Avery."

Noah tried to remain serious, but then he started to laugh. So did Patrick; it wasn't funny...but it was.

At that moment, Robin entered the visitor center, and rushed over to where Patrick was sitting.

"Is something wrong?" Patrick asked as he stood up.

Robin, who had used her spouse skills (shaming) had convinced Patrick to visit his father; and was glad to see them laughing it up.

"No, everything's fine...in fact," Robin added as she reached into her purse and took out a piece of paper. "Check this out."

She handed Patrick the note.

"The laundry service found it in your back pocket," Robin began to explain, "and sent me an email; so I went over and got it . I'm taking it to Amanda (Berkeley's Chief Detective and friend of theirs'). Luckily they found it before they washed it."

She looked over at Noah, on the other side of the partition and smiled at him. What Patrick was reading was both good and bad news for not only Noah (exposing his late-wife as con-artist...but it also had explosive information about Robin's cousin who was Mac's biological daughter; Rebecca.

Continued...

 ** **This Chapter Featured;****

 ** **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake****

 ** **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake****

 ** **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake****

 ** **with****

 ** **Michael Caine as Geoff and****

 ** **Jude Law as Agent Saxton Winters****

 ** **in flash back scenes...****


	44. Another Masterpiece

****GH 2019 presents The Drakes****

 **"** ** **Another Masterpiece"****

* * *

 ** **Previously;****

 ** _Detective Harry Bosch and Lawyer Alan Shore had arrived at Gwen Shore's apartment to try and get some answers from Juniper..._**

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

With Juniper preoccupied while drawing pictures and watching Sponge-Bob, Detective Harry Bosch and Alan Shore (who was Gwen Shore's uncle) sat at the dining room table drinking coffee. Gwen had just told them what Robin had told her about Juniper.

"So let me get this straight," Detective Harry Bosch said, looking at his notes, "Juniper and her mother, Jessie, were pretty much saved from a life of hell by," he looked at his notes again, "Jason Morgan. And this Sheriff, Walter Geoff, followed Juniper out here to California hoping she would lead him to Jason so that he, Goff, could get revenge on Mr. Morgan?"

Gwen nodded her head.

"Robin Scorpio-Drake," Gwen said as she sipped from her coffee, "is a close friend of Jason's. So he probably would have gone through Robin to find Jason."

"But," Harry Bosch continued, "Juniper saw Goff, recognized him and used his own weapon to kill him."

"Wait a sec Gwen; don't answer that," Alan Shore said to his niece.

Harry looked over at Alan.

"Multiple witnesses, including Captain Amanda Croft, saw the young girl shoot Sheriff Geoff," Harry said, speaking about Juniper who was in the living room watching cartoons, "but trust me; that is not why I am here."

Harry, who had brought a folder with him from Police Headquarters, opened it up and took out the drawing of a murder scene; it showed a man being shot by another man wearing a three-piece shirt. It was the exact same crime scene, but drawn in a crude pencil sketch, but Juniper; nearly at the exact same time it had happened.

Alan took the picture from Harry and looked at it.

"This looks like the hotel/apartment complex by the catholic church on Vine," Alan said as he saw the 7-11 drawn in the window of the sketch.

"You've been there?" Harry asked.

Alan nodded his head.

"I was caught there soliciting sex from a hooker dressed as vampire there a couple years ago," Alan added with a sigh of satisfaction in his voice. "But, I was able to get it waved off in court."

Harry shook his head; he was starting to realize that Alan Shore was a lawyer with questionable ethics.

"Let me guess," Harry said to Alan, "the police officer who cited you didn't make it to the hearing, so it was thrown out."

Alan chuckled again.

"Of course she made it there," Alan came back with. "But it turned out, a year or so ago," Alan explained, "Officer Tabatha and I had once dated...and I had filmed one of our romps on my bed with a strategically planted video camera. When I threatened to post our quite passionate, and totally nude, encounters on YouTube; that's when she left."

"As you can see," Gwen said with regret in her voice, "my uncle is a total perv."

"And proud of it," Alan added with out a sound on humor in his voice; he meant it.

As Harry and Alan talked about Juniper's situation, Gwen went into the kitchen to get Juniper a glass of orange juice and then went over to where Juniper was sitting in the living room.

Gwen stopped in her tracks when she suddenly gasped at what Juniper had just drawn; dropping the glass of milk to the wood floor at her feet.

"Oh my God!" Gwen said in shock.

Harry and Alan stood up and rushed to Gwen's side, and then they saw what the girl had drawn too.

A man stabbing another man through the neck with sword of some sort.

Harry watched as Alan and Gwen went into action to clean up the mess. Harry, for his part, went over and sat next to Juniper and looked at the new pencil sketching as the autistic girl was blissfully coloring pictures in a coloring book.

And for some reason, Harry had the strangest feeling that somewhere, right then and now, a man had just been stabbed by another man with a sword...and in time...he would be proven right.

 **Continued...**

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Kathryn Newton as Gwen Shore****

 ** **Ivy George as Juniper Keller****

 ** **Titan Welliver as Detective Harry Bosch****

 ** **and James Spader as Alan Shore****


	45. Not So Concrete

**GH presents The Drakes**

" **Not so Concrete"**

* * *

previously…

 _With Detectives Harry Bosch and his partner, Jerry Edgar (who had also transferred to Berkeley from Los Angeles along with Bosch) investigating the murder at the Vine Apartments (with the murder scene drawn by Juniper's hand in a pencil sketch), that left Detectives Martin Combs and his partner, Bryanna Lopez, investigating the murder of Noah Drake's wife; Veronica Drake…_

* * *

 **Noah Drake was sitting in the interrogation at Berkeley Police Department** , along with his lawyer; Scotty Baldwin. Robin had contacted Scotty, via her mother Anna. Admittedly Scotty was a man of questionable ethics; but he was good at what he did. Of course, he and Noah Drake knew of each other; both having courted Bobbie Spencer in the distant past.

Robin stood with Patrick outside the interrogation room, so that Scotty and Noah could speak privately before the detectives arrived; but Patrick had a worried look on his face as he sipped from a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, Robin," Patrick said to his wife, "can we really trust Scott to do things without bending the rules? This is my dad we're talking about."

Robin nodded her head. Before Scotty entered the interrogation room, Robin had suggested that he not bring up the subject of Bobbie Spencer's failing health ( _in the pages of_ _General Hospital 2019_ ). Scotty agreed.

"I know," Robin replied, as she too sipped from a cup of coffee, "but according to my mother, he has been behaving recently in court and...well...he also passed The Bar here in California years ago. I think we can trust him..."

"You...think," Patrick came back with a chuckle.

At that moment, Captain Amanda Kroft as well as Detective Martin Combs and Bryanna Lopez rounded the corridor and came over to Robin and Patrick.

"Robin...Patrick," Martin said to them with compassion in his voice, "I just want you to know that we're only doing our duty," Martin told them.

Martin and Robin had worked several cases together during her time as a medical consultant to the Berkeley Police.

"I'm sure they are well aware of that," Amanda said with her thick southern accent.

"Yes we are," Patrick said as he nodded his head at Martin and Bryanna. "We all want to know the truth."

But Robin was a little more upfront with her views; as usual.

"My father-in-law didn't kill Veronica," Robin interjected, "and with that letter we found (the one Geoff wrote about Veronica being part of a team of scam artists...and...Rebecca Scorpio also in the mix) offering motives for others; this case already has to many variables."

Detective Bryanna Lopez smiled at Robin, but wasn't having any of it.

"Excuse me Mrs. Drake," Bryanna said with seriousness in her words, "that letter isn't concrete evidence, yet; and it doesn't get him off the hook. And, I might also add, it seems to implicate your cousin; Rebecca."

Robin was about to say something back to her, but the door opened and Scotty stood in the opening.

"Alright," Scotty said to Captain Amanda Croft, "my client and I are ready."

And with that, the Detectives (Combs and Lopez) entered the interrogation room, with Lopez giving Robin a parting standoffish look.

Amanda looked over at Robin.

"Robin," Amanda said to her friend, "Detective Lopez is one of my best, so stop with the attitude."

And then Amanda walked off, leaving Robin and Patrick alone. Patrick was about to give Robin a calm scolding, but then someone came walking down the other end of the corridor; it was Mac Scorpio!

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake**

 ** **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft****

 ** **Anthony Mackie as Detective Martin Combs****

 ** **Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin****

 ** **Penelope Cruz as Detective Bryanna Lopez****

 ** **and John J York as Mac Scorpio****


	46. Person of Interest

**GH presents The Drakes**

 **"Person of Interest"**

* * *

 _The door to the interrogation room opened, from the inside, and Scotty Baldwin stood there (Noah sat at the table behind him; his arms cuffed to the center of the table)._

 _"Alright," Scotty said to Captain Amanda Croft, "my client and I are ready._ _And trust me,_ _"_ _Scotty said directly to Detectives Martin Combs and Bryanna Lopez, "this isn't my first time to the rodeo."_

 _And with that, the Detectives (Combs and Lopez) entered the interrogation room; with Lopez giving Robin a parting standoffish look._

 _Patrick was about say something to Robin, but then someone came walking down the other end of the corridor; it was Mac Scorpio!_

Our story continues…

"Uncle Mac," Robin said excitedly as Mac walked up to her and Patrick; Mac and Robin hugged each other.

"Alright," Mac said with a very slight Australian accent in his voice, "what the hell is going on here?"

Patrick and Robin explained the situation; two days ago Veronica (Noah's wife) was found dead lying in the bed (with a knife in her chest) that she had shared with Noah at their nearby house.

The police had arrested Noah after his inability to remember anything from the night before, and when the crime-lab eventually came back with damning evidence; Noah's prints were found on the knife...a common kitchen steak knife.

"So, Mac," Patrick asked with a curious tone in is voice, "why are you even here?"

Mac looked at Patrick with stone cold eyes.

"Because," Mac said with irritation in his words, "I go a call from Rebecca telling me that she is also a person on interest. I have n nothing against your father, Patrick; but it seems like a cut and dry case to me."

Before Patrick could reply, Detective Captain Amanda Kroft, who had returned from her office, did instead.

"You are the father of Rebecca Scorpio?" Amanda asked Mac.

Mac turned to face Amanda; having once been a police commissioner, he knew all the ins and outs of police procedures.

"I am indeed," Mac replied with a calm voice, "and to answer your next question...yes I have been in contact with my daughter." Amanda was about to continue, but Mac cut her off, "and no; I do not know where she is and I have told her not to tell me so don't bother asking."

Amanda nodded her head. She knew of Mac Scorpio because Robin had told her of her uncle, and how she had raised him after the supposed deaths of her parents.

"You should advise your daughter to turn herself in," Amanda said directly to Mac. "Have they," Amanda pointed to Patrick and Robin, "informed you about a letter written by Geoff Buckingham accusing your daughter of being a criminal?"

Patrick cut in.

"Excuse me," Patrick said, as he looked at Amanda, "are you sure that is his real last name; Buckingham?"

Amanda nodded her head.

"I confirmed it with the FBI," she told Patrick.

"Yes," Mac said, continuing with the subject at hand, "I know of the letter that accused my daughter of being an international con-artist. But the fact is; I already knew about that."

( _readers will recall Mac's encounter with Rebecca on board the Lady Blue cruise-liner in the pages of General Hospital 2019_ )

"That letter," Amanda went on to say, "also suggested that your daughter was blackmailing Veronica Drake; threatening to reveal her criminal past to Noah. So as you can see," Amanda said, with a serious tone to her voice, "Rebecca Scorpio is justifiably a person on interest."

Mac looked at Patrick, and then Robin, but he had a look of defiance on his face.

"I will not help you apprehend my daughter," Mac stated flatly to (Captain) Amanda.

"The FBI informed me," Amanda said to Mac, she wasn't backing down either, "that your daughter (Rebecca) is here in this country on a Visa. If she does not turn herself in by midnight tonight; I report her the Department of Homeland Security...and then she will be a wanted fugitive."

And with that Amanda walked away.

"Mac," Patrick said after a moment, "I'm sure that Rebecca isn't involved with killing Veronica; but either is my dad."

Mac looked at Patrick with damning eyes.

"Patrick," Mac said with his cold voice again, "I know about your father's wild past (with drugs via conversations with Robin and Robert no doubt). How can you really be sure he really knows what happened in that night? His prints are on the knife; how can you explain that?"

When Patrick didn't respond, Mac nodded his head and walked away.

Patrick and Robin looked at each other.

"Let me guess," Patrick said with sarcasm in his voice. "You side with Mac?"

Robin shook her head side to side.

"Or course not," Robin said with conviction in her words. "Something tells me that we," she motioned to herself and Patrick, "will have to come with an answer."

And then the husband and wife hugged each other.

 ** **Continued…****

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake****

 ** **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake****

 ** **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft****

 ** **and John J York as Mac Scorpio****


	47. 600 Seconds Ago

****GH presents The Drakes****

 ** **"**** ** **600 Seconds Ago**** ** **"****

* * *

 _Previously_

 _ _ **Mac Scorpio arrived at the police headquarters of the Berkeley Police Department**__ _ _, and was soon in a conversation with Robin, Patrick and Detective Captain Amanda Croft.__

 _"I will not help you apprehend my daughter," Mac stated flatly to (Captain) Amanda._

 _"The FBI informed me," Amanda said to Mac, as she wasn't backing down either, "that your daughter (Rebecca) is here in this country on a Visa. If she does not turn herself in by midnight tonight; then I WILL report her to the Department of Homeland Security...and then she will be a wanted fugitive."_

 _And with that Amanda walked away._

 _Mac looked at Patrick with damning eyes, and he too walked off; it was clear that he thought Noah had killed Veronica, and it was wrong to even consider his daughter Rebecca as a person of interest._

 _Patrick and Robin looked at each other and then husband and wife hugged each other. Worried Veronica's murder could cause a civil war in the family._

 ** _Our story continues…_**

* * *

Amanda entered her office and instantly her phone rang; Detective Harry Bosch was on the other end.

" _Captain," Harry's voice urgently said, "I am over here a Gwen_ _Shore_ _'s house, along with Juniper's lawyer; and we may have a problem."_

Amanda took a deep breath. The entire ordeal involving the murder of Noah Drake's wife (Veronica) wasn't the only case on the front burner; there was also the murder at the Vine Apartment complex, near the Catholic Church.

But the more interesting aspect was that the young girl from Kentucky, Juniper Keller, had made a rough pencil sketch drawing of the entire murder scene almost exactly when it had happened; while sitting in Gwen Shore's apartment miles away.

"What is it Detective Bosch?" Amanda asked as she listened. "My day is already wrapped around an ice-cream sandwich made with toads," and obscure southern saying.

" _Ma'am; c_ _an you check the blotter (recent 911 calls that were converted to script and scrolled across_ _police department closed circuit_ _computer_ _monitors_ _), and see if there have been any murders in the past ten minutes or so involving swords."_

Amanda found that to be a strange request, but she clicked her computer mouse and doing so activated her monitor and instantly the recent 9-1-1 calls began to scroll across her screen. She didn't seen any of the active calls mentioning a sword being used, but the scroll became red with bright white lettering now scrolling across; a new call had come in and it read; ((CALLER CLAIMS TO HAVE WITNESSED A MAN STABBING ANOTHER MAN IN THE NECK WITH A JAPANESE KATANA (SWORD)

Amanda read back the computer message to Bosch...and then there was an eerie silence between them.

"Why," Amanda asked, nearly demanding in he tone. "Why did you ask me to do that?"

Suddenly her cellphone chirped; she looked at her phone and saw that Det. Harry Bosch had just sent her a photo; she opened it.

It showed a pencil sketching, no doubt drawn from Juniper's hand, and it showed a man stabbing another man in the neck with a sword.

"How long ago did she draw that," Amanda asked with a distant tone in her voice.

" _Approximately ten minutes ago," Harry replied._

Amanda looked at the message's timestamp; the call had come through 9-1-1 just 60 seconds ago. Amanda felt a cold chill go through her body; had eleven year old Juniper drawn another murder just as it had happened ten minutes ago? **(** ** _readers...the answer is...yes!_** **)**

 ** **Continued…****

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft and****

 ** **Titus Welliver as Detective Harry Bosch****


	48. Son of Judgment

****GH presents The Drakes****

 ** **"**** ** **Son of Judgment**** ** **"****

* * *

 _ _previously…__

 _ _ **Mac Scorpio unexpectedly arrived at Berkeley Police Headquarters**__ _ _and in no uncertain language, told Chief Detective Amanda Croft, as well as Robin and Patrick, that he would not advise his daughter (Rebecca Scorpio) to turn herself in; being a person of interest in the murder of Noah Drakes wife; Veronica. Noah himself is the prime suspect, and Mac believes his own daughter is being thrown to the wolves to provide reasonable doubt in the case against Noah.__

 _ _Our story continues…__

* * *

 **Mac Scorpio waited at the South Western Airlines terminal** as a just arrived plane emptied out its passengers. Moment later, Nathan West, came down the escalator to gather up his one piece of luggage and smiled as he saw that Mac had already found the tagged item and handed it to him as he approached the revolving luggage rack. Nathan knew immediately looking at him that Mac did not want to waste anytime.

"Thanks for coming out here to California, its good to see you," Mac said to Nathan as he handed him the suitcase, "but we don't have time to spare."

"Okay, lets go," Nathan replied to the man who had not only raised Nathan's wife from childhood, Maxi, but Robin Scorpio as well.

Minutes later, Nathan and Mac were in the rental car that Mac had rented since arriving in Berkeley a day earlier. As Mac drove the car, he explained to Nathan the situation (the one mentioned above).

"So, let me get this straight," Nathan said, after Mac had finished, "this con-man's (Geoff) letter implicated Rebecca (whom Nathan met aboard the cruise ship Lady Blue) as being a con-artist herself. And you and I both know...that is true. Your daughter (Rebecca) and her mother (Selena), as well as her grandmother (Holly) were all working a con on that cruise ship we were all aboard last year."

Mac simply nodded his head.

"So why not let Rebecca turn herself in? Especially since she has nothing to hide and the authorities here know of her criminal past?"

Mac looked at Nathan for a second and then went back to looking out the windshield as he drove.

"Nathan; didn't you hear me," Mac said; the sound of a protective father in his voice. "Patrick and Robin are good friends with the Chief Detective, Amanda Kroft.. and her husband (Raymond). I'm sure she is an honest cop, but with Noah insulated by friends and friends on the police department, I can't tell my daughter to turn herself in under these circumstances."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, but understood Mac's worried state.

"What do you want to do?" Nathan asked after a moment had passed. "We're both retired from the Port Charles Police Department and butting heads with the local police department doesn't sound like fun."

Mac nodded his head.

"Rebecca is staying out of site under an alias at a hotel a few miles from here," Mac began to explain. "She told me some interesting information; information I want her to tell you. Look," Mac said with a pause, "I know I'm her father and my judgment could be clouded. I want you to hear her story and tell me what you think, and if you conclude I'm over reaching, then I'll convince her to turn herself in."

Nathan nodded his in agreement. And then Mac spotted something; a car had been following them since they had left the airport…

continued

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York** **as Mac Scorpio and**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**


	49. The Scorpio Honor

****GH presents The Drakes****

 ** **"**** ** **The Scorpio Honor**** ** **"****

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 ** _Detective Captain Amanda Croft was in her office when a call came in from Detective Bosch._**

 _"_ _ _Ma'am; can you check the__ _ _911-__ _ _blotter and see if there have been any murders in the past ten minutes, or so, involving swords."__

_((_ 911; CALLER CLAIMS TO HAVE WITNESSED A MAN STABBING ANOTHER MAN IN THE NECK WITH A JAPANESE KATANA (SWORD)

 _Amanda read the message on her computer's screen and then her cellphone chirped; she looked at her phone and saw that Det. Harry Bosch had just sent her a photo; she opened it._

 _It showed a pencil sketching, no doubt drawn from Juniper's hand, and it showed a man stabbing another man in the neck with a sword._ _H_ _ad eleven year old Juniper drawn_ _yet_ _another murder just as it had happened ten minutes ago?_

* * *

 ** _Our story continues…_**

"Bosch; you need to bring Juniper back to the station," Captain Amanda Croft said to Detective Bosch via her cellphone. "We need to figure out what is going on with her and we need to know now."

She listened as she heard Bosch relay her message to Gwen Shore, her Uncle and lawyer Alan Shore, and Juniper as well.

" _Ma'am;_ _Alan Shore has been asked by Gwen to represent Juniper in any further questioning by us," Bosch said to Captain Croft. "I think its a reasonable request."_

Amanda nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well," Amanda said after a moment, "but tell Mr. Shore that I am really just having her brought in for her own protection. In the meantime," Amanda said as she saw Robin and Patrick standing outside her office, "I'm going to have Robin here as well."

With that done, Amanda ended the call and waved Robin and Patrick in.

The Drakes could see the look of curiosity on Amanda's face.

"What was that all about," Robin asked her close friend.

"Yeah," Patrick added, with a curious look of his own, "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Amanda, who was not only the Detective Captain of the Berkeley Police Department, but also a close friend of the Drakes', nodded her head. She showed them the latest drawing of Juniper.

"A Katana," Patrick said as he looked at the sketch of the murder, "not the most pleasant way to die, I would guess."

Robin looked at the 911 blotter displayed on Amanda's computer screen; it was indeed an interesting quagmire.

Amanda decided to change the subject for a moment as she looked over at Robin.

"Robin," Amanda said with a serious tone in her voice, "you've told me a lot about your father's (Robert) exploits with the WSB, and your stepfather's (Mac) time as Police Commissioner of Port Charles."

Robin nodded her head. In the time they had been friends, Robin had indeed spoken much about her _two dads_ and their jobs. Amanda thought it was quite cool that both Robert and Mac had once ran the Port Charles Police Department.

"Yes I have," Robin said with a nod of her head.

Amanda took a deep breath before continuing.

"Many of those stories about Robert," Amanda went on to say with a forced smile as she looked over at Patrick then back to Robin, "seemed to highlight his whimsical way of not exactly following the rules."

Robin giggled but then she detected an undertone of accusation in Amanda's words and understood why.

"Look, Amanda; I know where this is leading," Robin said as she looked at Amanda, and then Patrick, and back to Amanda, "You're worried that Mac, just like my father has on several occasions, is going to take matters into his own hands...where it concerns his daughter Rebecca, and that he might fowl up your investigation into Veronica's (Noah's dead wife) murder."

Amanda didn't need to nod her head; it was pure and simple.

Robin thought for a moment, walked over to where Amanda stood, and then she replied while looking back at Patrick.

"My Uncle Mac is a very honest man," Robin stated in an affectionate tone, "And if he…," Robin's words trailed off when she was shifting her gaze back to Amanda; but then seeing something interesting beyond the opened door to Amanda's office.

"And if he...what?" Amanda asked, wondering where Robin's statement was leading to.

Robin motioned with her eyes; staring past Patrick at the three people approaching Amanda's office; they were her Uncle Mac, Nathan West and...Rebecca...Mac's daughter.

Continued…

 ** **this chapter featured;****

 ** **Holly Hunter as Captain Amanda Croft****

 ** **Kathryn Newton as Gwen Shore****

 ** **Ivy George as Juniper Keller****

 ** **Titan Welliver as Detective Harry Bosch****

 ** **James Spader as Alan Shore****

 ** **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake****

 ** **and Kimberly McCullough as Robin Drake****

" **GH 2019 Presents The Drakes" is brought you by my wife's AVON page! Which you can link to by pasting this link into your browser**

 **WWW** youravon **DOTCOM** **BACKSLASH** mbenson7489


	50. The Summons

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **"The Summons"**

* * *

previously (last issue)

 **Berkeley Police Department Headquarters**

 _In a stunning turn of events, Mac Scorpio and his son-in-law Nathan West, arrived at Captain Amanda Croft's office; with Rebecca Scorpio (Mac's daughter) in tow!_

Our story continues

Scott Baldwin, who was staying at the Marriott hotel three miles from the Berkeley Police Department, parked his rental car, a black Ford Shelby Mustang, in a visitor's spot in the parking lot. It was just 830am, far to early to be awake in his opinion, but he had received an urgent message from Detective Captain Amanda Croft to meet her at her office and that Scott's client, Noah Drake (who was in police custody as the prime suspect in his wife's murder) would be there as well.

Scott shut his car off and then reached for his briefcase in the front seat passenger seat next to him, as well as the glazed doughnut he had snatched from the Marriott's breakfast spread in the lobby, and then got out of his car and headed for the building.

He was surprised to see Patrick and Robin Drake also heading toward the police department building at such an early hour as well, having just arrived themselves it would seem. Scott headed toward them, anxious to see if they had any information as to why they had all been summoned.

"What's going on?" Scott asked Robin as she saw him approaching.

Robin smiled at Scott as he got closer.

"We don't know yet either," Robin replied with a curious tone in her voice.

"Huh," Scott said as he took a bite from his doughnut. "I hope they have coffee in there," he added as they all climbed the short mountain of marble stairs that led to the entrance.

* * *

 **Wallace Elementary; five miles away from Police Headquarters**

Perky thirteen-year old Emma Drake sat down at her desk in her second-period class; geology.

Her geology class just so happened to be her favorite class of the day, because, not only was it her favorite subject, and not only was she getting an A+; it also happened to be the one class in her 8th grade school schedule that she shared with the very dreaming looking and suave named; Pierce Montana.

Just like Emma, wavy haired Pierce was not born in California; but where as she was from Port Charles New York, Pierce was born in Queen's Point New York; a small ski resort town not far from Port Charles.

But now, here they both were, thousands of miles from New York and sharing a geology class...and in Emma's thirteen-year old mind...it was destiny...and being the girl friend of 15 year-old Pierce was in her destiny!

"Good morning Pierce," Emma said with a smile aimed at Pierce.

Pierce, Emma had come to realize over the two months or so since he had first moved to Berkeley, was not only taking the 8th grade for the second time, but also had behavior issues. If her mother, Robin, knew that Emma had eyes for a troublemaker at school...but she didn't so it didn't matter.

Pierce sat to Robins left, and then looked over at the smiling girl and simply nodded his head, and then went back to conversing with the boy who sat to his right at another desk.

In the mind of a thirteen-year old girl; getting a nod from the boy you had a crush on was a victory.

At that moment, the 8th grade Geology teacher, Mr. Walker (Robert Downey JR) Dean, who looked liked he had stepped out of a time machine from the 1960s, strode into class.

"Alright class," Walker Dean said as he took off his sunglasses and straightened out his T-shirt (which displayed various types of rocks across the front), I have good news...at last."

Most of the girls in the class had a crush on Mr. Walker Dean. Mainly because, unlike most of the other teachers as Wallace, Mr. Walker Dean was cool and talked to them with respect...and not down to them as the other teachers did.

"Are you going to start letting us smoke weed in class?" Pierce asked, which made the other kids laugh...including Emma.

 _He's so cool_ Emma thought inside of her mind.

Walker looked over at Pierce and laughed too.

"No...not yet," Walker Dean said with a chuckle. "But who knows, Mr. Montana, knowing California; I bet those days are not too far away."

The students all watched as Walker activated the large 70 inch monitor on the main wall of the class. He used his cursor/pointer and activated the Google-Earth app and then he stood back and watched, along with the students, as the animated Earth zoomed in on a specific place; a place they had recently been studying.

"The school board approved my request," Walker Dean told the student, "and we are going to; Mt. Saint Helens; in nearby Washington State."

The kids all cheered loudly. It had been something they had recently sold tons of candy to help fund; and now it was a finally going to happen!

Continued…

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin**

 **Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma Drake**

 **Robert Downey Jr as Geology Teacher Walker Dean**

 **and introducing Max Charles as Pierce Montana**


	51. Profit on Love

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

" **Profit on Love"**

* * *

previously (last issue)

 **Berkeley Police Department Headquarters**

 _Robin and Patrick, along with Scott Baldwin were all summoned to Berkeley Police Headquarters the following day after Mac Scorpio and his son-in-law Nathan West, arrived at Captain Amanda Croft's office; with Rebecca Scorpio (Mac's daughter) in tow!_

Our story continues

Scott Baldwin, and his client Noah Drake, sat on one side of a long conference table while on the other side of the table sat Robin and Patrick, along with Raymond Croft; who is also Captain Amanda Croft's husband and close friend of Patrick and Robin.

Patrick looked at his good friend Raymond, who was sitting next to him.

"Ray," Patrick said to him, "you're married to the woman (Amanda); you have to have some idea as to why we've all been summoned here...including you."

Raymond chuckled.

"Trust me," Raymond said, "Amanda has the best poker face I've ever encountered; I can't read her at all...so I have no idea what this is all about."

"Have you heard from Geoff (Raymond's con-artist father)?" Robin asked Raymond, from where she sat on the other side of Patrick.

"No," Geoff replied, "and I doubt I ever will. INTERPOL has a very strict witness protection program; they do not allow the people in that program to contact anyone in their past...not even children."

"Huh," Scotty let out; knowing how corrupt the FBI's version of the witness protection program was in America; based on those who were caught up in it from Port Charles.

Noah, his wrists still cuffed together and tethered to a bar in the center of the table looked at Patrick.

"I just hope they found something," Noah said to his son. "I know I woke up that morning next to her (his own dead wife Veronica) but I swear; I didn't kill her...I loved her," Noah said to Patrick, "you have to believe me."

Early on, when Noah had first been arrested, Patrick had doubted his father's pleas of innocence. But after a very stern lecture from Robin, he decided to trust his father and the two, father and son, had patched things up between them.

"I know dad," Patrick said as he reached across and placed his hand atop his father's, "I know."

Seeing that display of emotion from Patrick made Robin proud of her husband, because in her mind; nothing was more important than family.

At that moment, the door to the office opened and a uniformed police officer strode in with the civilian clothes attired Captain Amanda Croft right behind him.

The uniform officer walked over to Noah and then used a key to unlock the cuffs; freeing his wrists. Scotty, seeing this happen, looked over at Amanda who was in the process of sitting down at the head of the table to Scott's left.

"What is happening here?" Scott asked Amanda.

"All charges against Mr. Drake are being dropped as we speak," Amanda replied to Scott directly.

"Does that mean," Scott said quickly, "that Scorpio's (Mac Scorpio) daughter confessed to murdering Noah's wife? If so, I would like to represent her!"

Amanda shook her head side to side as everyone else looked at Scott with a look of disbelief that he would jump to defend Rebecca so easily and without missing a beat.

Before Amanda could answer, Nathan West, Mac Scorpio and is 30 year-old daughter Rebecca all entered and took their seats at the far end of the table opposite from Amanda.

"Oh shit," Scott said as it was quite obvious to him that something strange was about to transpire….

* * *

 **St. John's Children's hospital, located in the city of Yakima Washington; 50 miles northeast of Mt. Saint Helens.**

A young seven year old girl named Susie Wagner was clinging to life and had just been placed into a medically induced coma...after having said goodnight to her two parents, Leonard and Elsa Wagner not more than ten-minutes earlier...and quite possibly for the last time.

Young Susie had been hit by a drunk driver who had lost control of the car he was driving and plowed into a cluster of kids a playground; killing two other children and seriously wounding Susie. And although her two broken arms were set and would heal, as would her three cracked ribs, it was a head wound that was still proving to be problematic.

Her attending doctor, Corine Delacruz, entered Susie's room and looked at the girl's parents who sat helplessly looking at their daughter; and having absolutely no way to comfort her.

Leonard looked at Dr. Delacruz, with saddened eyes.

"And you are sure," Leonard said to her, "she will be unharmed in this coma you have put her in?"

Corine nodded her head as she walked over to Leonard and Elsa.

"I know we hear the term Coma," Corine told him, knowing that Elsa was listening too while looking at her very still and quiet daughter, "and we think the worse. But trust me," Corine added as she continued, "this will help protect her from brain damage."

Elsa turned to face Corine.

"Dr. Delacruz," Elsa said to Corine, "I don't want my daughter being kept alive in this induced coma if there is little chance of her opening her eyes," Elsa said. "Part of me believes we should just stand back and let the power of God heal her."

"But we won't," Leonard added; it was clear he didn't agree with his wife's beliefs in the matter.

But then Corine continued, and the subject of their daughter's care reared its ugly head. Unfortunately, the Wagner's insurance did not provide enough coverage for the risky procedures needed to fully help their daughter; procedures their medical insurance deemed outside the norm.

"And unless you can augment her coverage," Corine further explained, "the hospital's management won't approve the package."

Medical care in America was line any other business; profit driven.

The Wagners were not wealthy people, but they did have family, and some savings...but would it be enough? No…and Leonard, Susie's father, already knew as much. He sighed as he listened to Corine explain what the expensive procedures were, but he didn't hear a word of what the doctor was saying. He didn't hear her because he was already formulating a strategy to get the money needed to secure his daughter's care; _bank robbery!_

 ** _Continued...coming soon. Terror strikes at Robin, Emma and Patrick and their friends in...The Drakes; Pit Bowl!_**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin**

 **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft and**

 **William Fichtner as Raymond Croft**

 **and introducing**

 **James Roday as Leonard Wagner**

 **Jeri Ryan as Elsa Wagner and**

 **Mia Talerico as Susie Wagner**


	52. Death of a Canary

**GH 2019 presents The Drakes**

 **"Death of a Canary"**

 **Berkeley Police Headquarters**

The image of Veronica Drake ( _Noah's dead wife_ ) was displayed on a monitor screen behind Detectives' Captain Amanda Croft. She looked directly at Noah, who had had his handcuffs removed moments ago, and Amanda explained the explosive facts that had just come to light in regards to Veronica's murder; which Noah had been arrested for.

Noah's lawyer, Scott Baldwin, listened intently as Amanda spoke directly to Noah.

"Veronica, your wife," Amanda's southern-twang accented voice spoke with soft compassion, "was a canary. A canary..."

Noah cut her off, with bitterness in his eyes.

"I know what a canary is," Noah said back to Amanda.

"Well I sure as hell don't," Scott Baldwin cut in with, "so go ahead and explain it to me," he said to Amanda.

She took a sip from her coffee mug and continued; as the eyes of those sitting around the conference table (Scott, Noah, Robin, Patrick, Raymond, Mac, Nathan and Rebecca) were all on her.

"Con jobs have become quite sophisticated in this modern era of international travel," Amanda began with. "Many con artist from different countries combine their skills and work as a team. A canary," she said, looking back for second at Veronica's image behind her, "is sent ahead as a scout. Their job is to seed themselves in a peripheral position so as to gain knowledge about the target of the con, in this case, my husband," Amanda said as she looked over at Raymond.

"Are you telling me," Noah said, his voice quivering as he spoke, "that when I met my wife the first time at that yogurt shop by the library...it was all staged?"

Amanda nodded her head.

"Yes," Amanda replied with a near whisper.

It was clear to everyone at the table that Noah was very upset to learn that the woman he had fallen in love with, and even married in the past year, was part of team of con-artist going after Raymond Croft.

Amanda went on to explain, showing everyone at the conference table redacted INTERPOL files to prove her points, the truth. The files showed lists of name, suspects, accused of working in on a team of cons led by a man named Albert (Vince Vaughn) Wallace.

"Do you want to take a break?" Scott asked his client (Noah) who had remained silent during Captain Amanda Croft's presentation of the facts.

But Noah, instead, aimed his angry eyes across the table at Rebecca.

"So," Noah said to Rebecca, "you knew all along since coming here that my wife was part of this scheme to bilk him, (Noah pointed at Raymond) of his money."

Rebecca had remorse in her eyes.

"Noah, that isn't what my daughter said," Mac Scorpio cut in with; his words laced with a defensive tone as he spoke. "All she knew was that your wife (Veronica) was a con-artist. She had no idea what the con was until she..."

Rebecca interrupted her father.

"I knew she was a con-artist, like me," Rebecca said, "because I had crossed paths with her in the past. And yes," Rebecca continued with, "I was blackmailing her to keep it her secret."

"What was her name?" Noah interjected, "what was my wife's real F—KING name!"; Noah yelled as he pounded his fist on the table.

The two uniformed officers, standing behind Noah, moved in to restrain Noah but Amanda motioned them to back off.

Scott reached over and placed his hands on top of Noah's fist; trying to calm him down.

"Dad," Patrick said to his father, from where he sat at the table directly across from him, "there's no way you could have known about Veronica. But you didn't kill her, and neither did Rebecca, and no one here, in this room, is to blame for any of this. We were all taken in by Veronica and Geoff (Raymond's father)."

"Alright," Scott said to Amanda, as Noah calmed down, "so let me get this straight. This man, Geoff," Scott began, "came to Berkeley an entire year after Noah and Veronica were married. Then, armed with information Veronica had learned about Raymond's life over the past year, about his friends and family ect, Geoff decided to quit the con because, in all actuality, he really was Raymond's father all along...and didn't want his son to give up his medical career."

Amanda nodded her head.

"Then who did it?" Scott asked. "Who killed Veronica? My client (Noah) was arrested, his hands were on the knife that was used kill his wife in their bed."

Once again, all eyes were on Amanda.

* * *

 **The Lake Merlin Campsite; in Washington State...not far from Mt. Saint Helens.**

It was a gruesome scene as two Park Ranger SUVs as well as three Washington State Trooper SUVs were parked at the campsite. There were two tents setup around a large fire-ring ( _rocks set in a circular pattern around which a fire would be kept burning through the cold nights by alternating teams of campers_ ).

Inside each of the two tents was a horrific scene; dead victims mauled to death by an unrelenting animal attack.

The horde of animals that had attacked and killed the four victims was long gone; but a parade of animal paw-prints was left behind as a clue.

Ranger-3 ( _roughly equal to the rank of a_ _Police sergeant_ ) Linus Peck of the Washington State Park Ranger's service was squatting down and was looking at the paw-prints, with a large mound of chewing Tobacco inside the left cheek of his mouth. After a minute or so, he stood up and walked over to one of the Washington State Troopers; Sergeant Michael Blakemore.

Michael Blakemore had moved to Washington State seven years ago, after a short 5-year career in the United States Marine Corp. He was African-American and originally from Lisman, Alabama.

"Well," Sgt. Michael Blakemore said to the park ranger, "what do you think?"

Ranger-3 Linus Peck pivoted his head to the right and spit out a stream of saliva riddled tobacco on the ground several feet away, and then looked back at Sgt. Blakemore with a look of concern.

"It was... _them_."

A look of worry overcame Sgt. Michael Booker; and why not? Four people had been violently ripped to pieces, and were dead in the wrecked tents, and all signs pointed to a pack of wild Pit-bulls that had been rumored to inhabit the surrounding wilderness.

The somber Sgt. Michael Blakemore turned around and looked at the tents one more time; the fabric of the simple constructs ripped to shreds by the wild dogs as well. And then he looked past the ripped enclosures and up at the majestic view in the near distance which was also reflected in he nearby lake; the snow capped Mt. Saint Helens.

Continued…

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake**

 **Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin**

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio**

 **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake**

 **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft and**

 **William Fichtner as Raymond Croft**

 **and introducing**

 **Shane McRae as Ranger-3 Linus Peck**

 **and Derek Luke as Sgt. Michael Blakemore**


	53. Blue Berry Eyes

**GH presents The Drakes**

" **Blue Berry Eyes"**

* * *

 **Berkeley Police Headquarters**

previously...

" _I knew she_ _(Noah's dead wife Veronica)_ _was a con-artist, like me," Rebecca said,_

 _"Are you trying to tell me!"; Noah yelled as he pounded his fist on the table, "that it was all a F—KING lie! That Veronica never loved me because she was just part some con job?! (fleecing money from Raymond Croft)?!"_

 _Two uniformed officers, standing behind Noah, moved in to restrain him but Amanda motioned them to back off._

 _"Alright," Scott said to Amanda, as Noah calmed down, ""Who killed Veronica? My client (Noah) was arrested, his prints were on the knife that was used kill his wife in their bed." Scotty took a breath. "You've already had your troopers, (he pointed at the two Uniformed officers behind Noah), "remove Noah's cuffs; where is all this leading to?"_

 _Once again, all eyes were on Detective's Captain Amanda Croft,_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

"For that," Amanda said to Scott, and Noah, as she activated the monitor behind her; a 70 inch Samsung monitor that was mounted to the wall, "I will have to show an interesting video that Detective J. Edgar abd his team came upon."

Everyone watched what was was being displayed. It was an infrared video feed of Noah's and Veronica's home. The time and date that was displayed in in the bottom right was the night of Veronica's murder. The home, of course, was located across the street from where Patrick and Robin and their kids lived.

"That's coming from the Anderson's place," Patrick deduced, based on the angle of the camera.

Suddenly the image on the monitor froze.

"That's correct," Amanda said with her southern twang accented words, pausing the footage for a moment. "Apparently some sort of animal has been digging the woman's blue-berry bushes, and so she wanted video proof to give to the Animal control."

"Wow," Nathan West said with a chuckle from where he sat, "these Californians really live in another world. Installing Hi-definition infrared cameras, which go for at least $2000; just so that you can record a Raccoon raiding your garden," he shook his head in disbelief.

Amanda nodded her head in agreement, "Back in Georgia," Amanda said with her twang aimed at Nathan, "we would just shoot them little f-ers, and throw them in my mama's pot for dinner."

She pressed a button on computer keyboard and the footage continued on the screen. "Now," Amanda continued, "as you can see, the camera had a perfect view of Noah's house next door."

And then, seconds later, a black van pulled up outside of Noah's house. Two men, wearing black masks, got out of the van and eventually entered the house. Noah was watching, and it was clear that he was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Someone broke in," Mac said, from where he sat between his daughter Rebecca and Nathan."

Suddenly the footage stopped.

"Wait," Scotty said with an impatient tone in his voice, "what happened next?"

"Does the footage show anyone leaving?" Robin added quickly.

They all looked at Captain Amanda Croft as she stood up, powering down the monitor as she did.

"I have probably shown you too much as it is already," Amanda said to them with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Raymond asked her wife.

"The rest of the footage has been deemed too sensitive, and," Amanda said with a pause, "on grounds of National Security, I cannot show the rest of it to you. But," she added quickly she saw the looks of suspicious on their faces, "I can say this; all charges against Noah have been dropped and..."

"Who killed my wife?!" Noah demanded. "Look, even if she...embedded herself into my life to do whatever she did to help set me up; I don't care," Noah said with finality in his word, "I want to know what happened to her."

"I'm sorry, Noah," Amanda said with remorse on in her eyes. "But if you would all please excuse me," she added, "I need to speak to my husband on a related matter."

With some protesting, especially from Scott and Noah, the others filed out of he conference room as Amanda had asked them to do and finally she was alone with Raymond...her husband.

"What's going on?" Raymond asked as Amanda sat down next to him.

"Babe, I'm not sure how to tell you this," Amanda told her husband, "but Geoff (Raymond's father) is dead."

She opened a file she had set next to her computer and took out a photograph...it was a picture of Geoff; with a bullet wound in the center of his forehead.

 **Continued…**

 ** **This chapter featured****

 ** **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake****

 ** **Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake****

 ** **Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin****

 ** **Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio****

 ** **Rick Springfield as Noah Drake****

 ** **Holly Hunter as Amanda Croft and****

 ** **William Fichtner as Raymond Croft****


	54. Chapter 54

Fellow GH fans..if you like puzzles, word games and are a fan of GENERAL HOSPITAL; then you are welcome to join my FACEBOOK PAGE. We are all "GENERAL HOSPITAL" fans (so far there are 60 of us) and I know you will enjoy the fun too! Look for **General Hospital fun and games page** and ask to join.


End file.
